Heartsong
by Renee101
Summary: !!! COMPLETE!!! Follow the experiences and relationship of Elharma and Haldir as they define, explore and test the bonds of love through various adventures that span middle-earth. Haldir romance, non-slash. Elharma is an original character.
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I only own the characters and concepts of the Miiran and of D'immaren Calaelen, aka. Élharma. The rest of these characters and concepts all belong to professor Tolkien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dictionary 

Miiran (mi ir áhn ) N. Commonly known as the unicorn, it is a magical creature resembling a horse but having a single horn coming out of the center of its head and usually had wings from their shoulders. They are completely intelligent, being capable of speaking many languages and both kything and keething. They only have dealings with the ones of the Miiran song. Otherwise, they don't tolerate anyone elce near.

Kythe (kī th) V., to link minds with another being, telepathy but can also cause mind to become unaware of real world

Keeth  1. V., to open ones mind to become aware of another person's emotions and feelings, a sixth sense 2. N., a sense that allows one to be aware of another person's feelings. As the sense of smell allows one to smell, the sense of keeth allow one to keeth.

Is the juvenile form of kything.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

This story must begin at the beginning, as all stories must.

There was small settlement of Sindarian elves near Eryn Vorn on the edge of the forest, it was called Maeglin, or beautiful. A woman elf named Gilraen Calaelen lived there, she was commonly known as the Queen of the Miiran: Elensar. At this moment, she was waiting impatiently by the door, pacing ever slowly across the floor. She was waiting for Lord Elendil Calaelen, her husband, to return from his royal courts. He was late, most likely busy, as most leaders are, not having come home for two weeks. She grasped her tightly swollen stomach as another pain tore through her body. Linwe Oronar, the healer, beckoned her to lie down and drink some steaming herb broth, which would numb the pain of her child's coming. 

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

On the same night in Lothlorien, under the same full moon, Enelya Lúinwë lay with her head in her husbands lap; the hour of the birth of their son would be soon. Camthalion Lúinwë mopped the beads of sweat off of his beautiful bride's brow, her face strained as another of the pains took her. He bent his head to her gently pointed ear and whispered encouragement into it. The healer, Maranwë Vanimedlë, sent from the halls of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, proffered herbs of healing and relief. 

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Back in Maeglin, Elensar lay exhausted upon the pillows. Her task was not complete, but she had no more energy. 

Frightened, Linwe cried for her not to give up, for the life of her child she must not give into the exhaustion!

 Elensar lay pale upon her pillows as she cried out feebly in a tongue unknown to any other. It sounded as a song yet was not a song, the unearthly language tickling the ear of Linwe as she heard it. 

Immediately a rushing of wings filled the room, and Elensar found that she was looking at her friend D'immma, the miiran. 

D'imma, her wise eyes understanding and hopeful, lay beside the elf, allowing the miiran power and energy to flow into the helpless woman. With a final extreme effort, it was over. The strength of the miiran had saved both the life of mother and child. 

Linwe, beaming once again, held up the delicate form of the elflet, merrily exclaiming, "It is a girl!!!" Wrapping the tiny girl in a warm blanket she set the daughter into the mothers' waiting arms. 

Through dry lips Elensar murmured, "Here is my Élharma *treasure from the stars*, D'immaren Calaelen."  

Linwe's eyes snapped to Elensar's, "You choose not an elfish name for the child?" 

Elensar smiled feebly, resting her head on the pearl white shoulder of the Miiran, "She is named a Miiranish name, it means 'the gifted one'." 

Linwe bowed her head in understanding and backed out of the room to allow the mother and daughter begin bonding, flashing a smile to Elensar as she left. 

D'imma stayed the rest of the night with Elensar, being a close friend and confidant. Early the next morning, they heard Elendil's footsteps on the stairs. Knowing Elendil would not be pleased to find a Miiran with his wife and newborn daughter, D'imma readied to leave. 

Just before flying out of the open window, the miiran turned back and asked, "would you like for me to give her the gift of a miiran singer?" 

Elensar enthusiastically agreed, holding the bundle out to the magnificent creature. D'imma lowered her horn to the forehead of the child and a light appeared at the point of contact. This light soon spread to engulfed both elf and miiran in the purest light known to all middle earth. 

Out of the ball of flame, Elensar heard the throaty voice of D'imma sing the ageless blessing, "Though you may forget who you were born to be and though the sun may die and the moon be extinguished, ever when you sing the song of the miiran will one of my kind come from even beyond the ends of the earth to your aide" 

And suddenly without further ado, it was over. D'imma was gone, the curtains wafting lazily in the morning breeze and Elensar was once again holding her infant close to her heart.

 Elendil stepped in at that moment and Elensar turned her back to him. He had forsaken her and his daughter.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

In Lothlorien, the time had come. Enelya cried out, her pain enormous. Camthalion stroked her hair, encouraging her, giving her his strength to endure to the end. Within moments, a tiny cry echoed through the small room.

 Maranwe held up the squalling child, its healthy protests almost drowning out her exclamation, "I give you your son, your very loud son!!" 

They all laughed. Camthalion took his son and cleaned the pink skin gently. He kissed the infants forehead and said, "I present to all the world, my beloved son: Haldir Lúinwë!" as he lovingly placed the baby on his mother's chest.

 Maranwe left, smiling to herself at the way Camthalion attended his wife and child with such gentleness and joy. He may only be the March warden of the keeper of the borders of Lorien, but his heart was made of the brightest of all gold. 

D'immaren grew into an intuitive young elf, incredibly curious and sharp. Her mother taught her the lessons of life, encouraging her to learn, always exploring and asking questions. But she died when D'immaren was still very, very young in an orc raid, Leaving D'immaren to stay with her father for many centuries. 

 The years under her father's iron fist of bitterness had left D'immaren's heart cold and harsh, her curiosity had been disregarded with heated scorn. Her affection met coldness and harsh anger. Her joy had been disdainful mockery. He did not have to be this way, yet he chose to, despising all things miiranish. He viewed the mark and song of the miiran as a curse. 

When her father died in the battle that destroyed the small village, she traveled to Rivendell to stay with her mother's brother Elrond. In Rivendell she became handmaiden to Arwen, Elrond's daughter. Arwen befriended the younger girl, showing D'immaren love for the first time in ages. 

D'immaren was frequently called Élharma, for Miiran names are difficult for elves to pronounce. Being a Sindar Elf, directly related to the Eldar, she had ever increasing keething abilities, and the song of the Miiran was ever present in her heart, yet she could never quite master it.

 Lord Elrond bided Galadriel to take Élharma as her learner. Galadriel agreed to teach the Élharma to use her abilities both as a kyther and to find the powers of the Miiran within her. D'immaren, also known as Élharma, journied to Lothlorien after she agreed to become Galadriel's learner and handmaiden.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Haldir grew into an intelligent, strong and honest elf. His father taught him the value of love and joy and the skills needed to become March warden. His mother taught him herb- lore and a love of all living things. Elenya and Camthalion had two more sons after Haldir: Rhúmil and Orophin. Unfortunately, their parents both died in an orc ambush traveling to Rivendell when Orophin was a few years away from his coming of age. 

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

This story is where these two incredible individuals' stories come together in a tale of discovery, learning, joy and finally the powers of love.

  



	2. Arrival at Lorien

Haldir's senses were acutely attuned to the forest around him. His eyes scanned purposefully over the forest floor, searching for any conspicuous movement. His sharp ears highly tuned to the forests sounds. His skin made him aware of the slightest change in the wind or temperature.  All was calm. 

Lady Galadriel told him to expect her new handmaiden to come, traveling from Rivendell. There had been no sign of the elf maiden yet. His brother, Rhúmil, sat tensely, also waiting for any sign of trouble. "Do you think she will come today?" He muttered. 

They had been waiting to escort the newcomer to the presence of the Lady for three days now and were both tired of waiting. Haldir held up his hand for silence, he heard a sound. It was still far off, but it was unmistakably the sound of a horse's footfalls. A few minutes later, into the clearing proudly stepped a pure white stallion, his head erect, nostrils flaring. Upon his back sat a hooded figure, definitely elfen for she rode with no strap or binding of any kind, guiding the excited creature with the faintest of whisperings. She was not from any neighboring settlements, though, for she carried a dagger bearing designs of a bature that he had never seen before upon its hilt. 

He dropped out of the tree just in front of the prancing horse, causing it to rear upon its hind legs in defense. The rider stayed on easily, calmly waiting until her steed had calmed to unfurl her face.

 He saw there a lightly drawn face, its expression cold and stone-like. She had wavy sandy-colored hair and light gray eyes which pierced into him. 

He stepped back, indicating he had no weapon drawn, and greeted the maiden, "I am Haldir, Keeper of Lothlorien. Her ladyship awaits your presence." 

She glared at him, declaring sternly yet softly, "It would suit you well next time to not jump in front of my horse like that. He has slain many wild animal when they tried such a stunt. I am D'immaren Calaelen, but you may call me Élharma."

 He bowed. By this time Rhúmil had joined them. Introducing himself, he told her, "We are to escort you to Lady Galadriel's court. If you will please follow us, it is but a short distance." 

Haldir smiled at Élharma before he turned to join his brother. She met his smile with an icy stare.

Élharma sat watching these two elves before her. Inwardly she scowled sourly,_ 'I hope I don't have to put up with these two much when I am waiting on the Lord and Lady. They seem to be insolent'._

Her gaze was drawn in some unexplainable way to the taller one; he had introduced himself as Haldir. He strode proudly, His slender but muscular form moving smoothly through the wood_. 'I could come to like that one, IF I could like anyone'._ But she knew she couldn't.

They arrived at the door to the great hall shortly after the midday meal; Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were inside, waiting patiently for the trio. 

Élharma delicately dismounted her horse, whispering something in his ear. With a sound smack on his rump, she sent him galloping wildly into the wood. Haldir and Rhúmil stood on each side of her, as was the custom, offering her their arm up the flight of stair. Icily, she accepted their aide to the hall but once inside she walked as if alone, her hands hanging ready at her sides. 

Élharma walked to the Lord and Lady, bowing to one knee she took the lady's hand and kissed it, "I am forever indebted to you, my lady for your kindness to one that is not of your blood and also cursed by the Miiran." 

Galadriel bent and kissed the young maiden's head. Saying in her soft voice, "You will become as a daughter to me, a daughter blessed to have been gifted with the song of the Miiran running in her veins." 

Élharma's eyes looked curiously at Galadriel, '_no one has ever mentioned the Miiran as a gift, especially not a blessing', _She thought, '_I hope she means what she says._

In her mind she heard Galadriel's thoughts chime into her own, '_She does mean it, you are blessed to have such a gift, and I will help you to discover your many other gifts and talents. I warn you though; it _**_will_**_ be hard and may cause you some pain'._

Élharma raised and eyebrow, mentally responding to Galadriel, '_I am not afraid of pain. Furthermore, I welcome It'. _ 

She straightened to find a tear drip down the Lady's fair cheek. Embarrassed at having such an effect on the Lady of the Light but refusing to reveal so, she asked, "Might I be shown to my room? I require rest."

 Haldir and Rhúmil offered their guidance once more, and she coldly accepted, allowing them to show her to her new quarters. 

When they had left, Lord Celeborn comforted his lady, "What upset you, my Lady?" She wept openly upon his shoulder, "She has so much pain in her young heart. No one knows this because she hides it beneath her shell of ice." 


	3. cold shoulder

Élharma had arrived at her room. Thanking her escorts, she left them promptly on her doorstep. Though she refused to show it on the surface, she really was quite tired; having ridden nonstop from Rivendell. 

Her horse, Finrod, had been anxious to get back to his heard. She understood, he was a good leader. When he had left, he promised to send his most trusted son by the name of Calmcacil to be her new ride. Lying upon the unfamilliar bed, she looked out of her open window at the Mallorn trees, their leaves shining gold. As her delicate eyelids drooped into blissful sleep, she thought, _'I wonder what Haldir and Rhúmil are doing now?' _

As a matter of fact, Haldir was just getting a sharp poke in the ribs. "Earth to Haldir," Rhúmil was saying to him.

 Haldir turned patiently to his annoying brother, "What is it that you require Rhúmil? I was thinking and you disturbed me." 

Rhúmil grinned, "I **_bet_** you were thinking. Thinking about a certain new handmaiden of the Lady, weren't you? She is definitely beautiful. I just have a small problem with her big attitude."

 Haldir, not allowing Rhúmil's juvenile taunting to anger him, gently replied, "In a sense. I was more thinking about Galadriel. Did you see her cry as we left the great hall?" 

Rhúmil's brows furrowed as if thinking were too hard for him. "Yes," he replied, "now that you mention it, I do believe I did. Why?" 

Haldir closed his eyes again and said matter-of-factly, "that is just what I was wondering." 

Rhúmil was silent but for a moment before excusing himself, "My incredibly wonderful, beautiful wife who I haven't seen in three days waiting for me at home. I am going to go and attend to her." 

The two brothers parted ways, one going home and the other sitting in the bough of his favorite mallorn tree. 

Élharma awoke some time before the evening meal. Having time to spend, she decided to go exploring. Lorien seemed such a beautiful place, it begged her discovery. 

Donning a simple white gown, she stepped out, making a mental note of which door led to her room. Wandering through the woods she saw a faint path in the bush. 'I wonder where this path leads?' she asked herself.

 It didn't seem to be much used, but the place which it lead to was nonetheless amazing. There was a small oblong pool, a waterfall flowing into one end. The water was crystal clear, revealing a sandy floor and some small fish darting about beneath its surface, seemingly hunting small bugs. The water was fresh and inviting, so she sat upon a mossy rock at the pools edge and dipped her feet into the refreshing coolness. The water lapped gently over her feet, relaxing her mind and spirit. 

 Then, all at once, she felt someone's eyes upon her. She stiffened, the gentle smile which had crept unknown upon her features was immediately abandoned. In its place came a dark scowl. She searched with a piercing gaze into the forest until her eyes came to rest on Haldir perched comfortably in the crook of a branch of a mallorn tree. Her back stiffened, the water suddenly becoming uncomfortably cold upon her feet. Despite her best efforts, her heart skipped a beat at seeing him there, so ruggedly handsome, a gentle expression on his kind face. 

 Standing, she glared at him, "It is considered rude where I come from to spy upon a lady like that."

 He jumped down, landing without a sound beside her. He ignored her remark and spoke gently, "It is almost time for the evening meal," offering her his arm for support, "would you like to walk with me? The slope of this path is quite slippery when one walks on it with wet feet."

 She had noticed that the path was particularly slippery and was having trouble keeping upright. Tilting her chin with brazenly she took his arm lightly. 

He noticed a mark upon the back of her neck, it was a delicate design of silver with a smattering of gold within the intricate pattern. As they walked, he asked her about it, "My lady Élharma, what is the meaning of the mark upon your neck?" 

"It is the curse of the Miiran," She shot at him, her voice accusing.

 He felt a smile play at the corner of his mouth, mentioning tenderly, "You mean that which Galadriel referred to as a blessing and a gift?" 

She did not say anything but her features remained as stone, not speaking the rest of the way up to her room. Without so much as a 'thank you' she left Haldir once again on the step of her door. 

When Haldir was sitting in his favorite spot in the branch of the mallorn tree, Élharma had come wandering down the path in a simple white dress which flowed about her slender form in such a way that caused his breath to catch in his throat. He watched her as she sat by his favorite pool and dipped her delicate feet into its depths. In the evening sunlight, her features softened, almost smiling. The sight of her made his blood boil, she was so perfect, such an incredible representation of beauty. He had never been drawn, as if by some invisible thread of steel to another before. He watched her, unable to tear his eyes from her, his heart racing faster than he thought possible. The effects she was having on him was exciting and intoxicating. As he watched her there by the pool, a thought came to him. What if she is his eternal love? What if she is his bride to be? Could it be? But she is so cold, so stern and hard. Could he convince her to love him? 

After he had escorted her to her room to change, he visited Galadriel and Celeborn. He hadn't said anything when Galadriel answered his questions, "Yes, I feel it to. Your heart beats in the same pattern as hers does. She could be the one made for your love. But it may be many, many years of pain and toil before she can love you. Most of her childhood she did not know love, and when she tried to show love, it was mocked and ridiculed. She has learned that to give love to someone will only be returned with ruthless cruelty, which is why she denies herself the pleasure of feeling her emotions." 

He stood in shock for a moment, glad that Galadriel agreed yet discouraged that she had such dark tidings. 

They all went to the dining hall together. When they found the young maiden hadn't arrived, Galadriel sent him to fetch her. On the way he plucked the fairest pink rose from the many vines which grew along the forest floor.

'You are being quite rude Élharma' she thought to herself as she changed into an evening gown of pale pink, 'You might scare the poor boy away.' 

Hmmm, that might not be such a bad idea. 'But he is so nice and polite' her mind argued, 'cant you give him a chance?' NO! Absolutely no chance.  Vigorously re-braiding her dark blonde hair, she thought to herself, 'I cannot become weak' 

With her jaw set in grim determination, she set out for the dining hall, just to find him waiting for her outside her door. He was holding a pink rose in his hand, a thoughtful look on his face. At the sudden sight of him, her breath caught in her throat. She quickly dismissed the reaction to the surprise of suddenly finding him there.

 He offered her the rose, "I thought you might like this, it matches your exquisite dress. I just came from the dining hall, and they are all waiting for you." 

She walked out to him, primly taking the thorn-less rose and weaving it into the plaits in her hair, "Thank you for the rose. If you came to escort me to the dining hall, you may." With a cold air, she took his arm. 

In the dining hall, they found two seats open for them. Haldir held the chair for Élharma, gently pushing it close to the table as she sat down. She tilted her head to him politely, yet an expression of steel still covered her features. 

When all became quiet, Lord Celeborn stood, his proud voice ringing clear through the hall, "We gather tonight to celebrate the long awaited arrival of Lady Galadriel's new handmaiden and learner. I proudly introduce to all: D'immaren Calaelen," 

His mouth stumbled a bit over the foreign words and he quickly recovered by adding, "who we lovingly refer to as Élharma!"

 There was applause, and Élharma stood and bowed to all of the guests seated around the magnificent table. She smiled faintly, demurely, "I thank you all for your kindness to this undeserving stranger. May we share many wonderful memories together." 

Haldir had been watching her, she acclimated to the occasion with grace. He had expected her not to react so well to Lord Celeborn's gesture. But to his pleasant surprise, she showed the stoic grace of a natural princess. Seeing her as such was her birthright, it awed him. And it also sent waves of excitement through him, turning his thoughts to things less fitting than which should be thought of at such an occasion.

 Élharma's eyes snapped to him, meeting his eyes with the all to familiar piercing gaze as she returned to her seat. 

Galadriel, sitting to his right, leaned over and whispered, "I must warn you to guard yourself against such thoughts in her presence. She has a strong keeth." 

His eyes jerked to meet her stare. He immediately quieted his mind, focusing on the dinner at large. 

There were as many as a hundred elves seated around the grand table. The food was presented, there were steamed mushrooms, quazan salad, dried fruit, tarts, lembas bread. The air wafted with the heady aroma of sweet roasted yerns.  The quiet murmur of dinner conversation flowed openly throughout the room. Everyone was sharing in on the conversation. All except Élharma. She was sitting with poise, her shoulders erect, back straight, eyes fixed upon her plate as she moved the food delicately around it. 

Haldir, concerned that she was uncomfortable, politely asked, "Élharma, does the food not please you?"

 She did not look up, but replied, "The food is wonderful, thank you."

 At a loss for words, he asked, "Where are you from?"

 She answered quietly, still not meeting his gaze, "I was born in Maeglin, my father was Lord Elendil Calaelen and my mother was Gilraen Calaelen, also known as Elensar." At the mention of her father, her voice was cold. Yet at the name of her mother, she had almost smiled, her voice had softened almost to the point of being child like.

 He wanted her to talk in such a way more, so he asked, "How did your mother get the gift of the miiran?"

 Élharma's eyes became unfocused, the irises losing their swirling green and blue mist to become almost white. She spoke softly, with love and compassion, "It was my mother who pulled the first miiran from the bogs of Illium manor…" Then her eyes refocused, becoming once again hard and impenetrable. 

Élharma had almost lost herself in the warm memories of her mother. Realizing where she was and to whom she was talking to, with an effort she pulled herself back to the present. Her eyes focused on him, his eyes were soft, full lips slightly parted as he waited for her to finish her story. 

His hand was on his arm, and it sent fire to her heart. Cursing herself for such an inopportune time of weakness, she jerked her arm away from him, still feeling the unexplainable flutter of her heart. "The tale is in the scrolls," she replied.

 He asked quietly, "Would you read it to me some time? You tell it much better than I can imagine." 

She glared at him, "I do think your own reading will suffice." 

Through the rest of the meal they sat in silence. Afterward, he walked her back to her chambers. 

When he had arrived at his own frill, he felt the heady effects of the dinners wine wane, leaving him very tired. He fell unceremoniously upon his bed in a deep sleep the moment his head hit his pillow. 

"Haldir." he heard a dreamy voice call. 

"Haldir, I know you can hear me," the voice called again. It was a nice voice. 

'Wait, I know that voice' he thought to himself. 'That is Élharma's voice. Whatever it is can wait until morning.' 

"Haldir, open your eyes, silly!" She called again.

 His eyes snapped open when he felt her warm lips press upon his forehead. She was leaning over him,  a smile playing easily over her warm and inviting features. He also noticed that he was lying on a rock commonly known as the star-watching rock, Its soft mossy cover cushioning his head and back. The stars glinted merrily down from the heavens far above.

 "What am I doing here?" He asked confused, "what are you doing here? Is this a dream?"

 She laughed quietly, " No. I kythed you here." 

Still confused he questioned, "But you cannot kythe yet." 

She grinned, bringing a finger up to his cheek and tracing its contour lightly with its tip. "Élharma cannot kythe yet. I am Élharma, yet not the Élharma that you know. I am the part of her that is responsible for love, joy, kything, the miiran song, passion. She keeps me locked here, afraid of the pain that she is dealt when she lets me out." 

In a clearing some yards away, Haldir saw the tiny form of a child holding what appeared a dead bird close to her chest. The child's father was standing over her, his voice cruel. The father scolded harshly, "You silly girl, you shouldn't have gotten so attached to a stupid bird. You knew it would die in the end, so you cannot blame anyone but yourself for loving such a weak creature." The little girl gazed down at the bird, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "Élharma, stop that this instant. I'll have none of my children be so weak as to cry over a bird." The child, resolve sparking in her delicate features dried her face, stifled the sobs and unceremoniously let the creature drop to the ground.

 Just as the vision faded, Haldir saw the father's features lift in a malicious grin. 

He turned to the now grown Élharma, his eyes moist at the heartless scene which had unfolded before them. 

"Now you can understand a little of why she doesn't let me out. You see,  I am the part of her that decided to take a pet bird. Just as it has always been, whenever she let me out around her father he treated her brashly until she hid be in this part of her heart. Over time, the leash that held me here grew ever thicker and stronger until she couldn't let me out even if she wanted to." 

Haldir's face became solemn and there was silence for a moment. "What do you want me to do?" He finally asked.

She leaned to him, whispering into his ear, "Teach her that it doesn't have to hurt to love someone."

 She gently kissed the tip of his ear. The effect of her kiss sent shivers down his spine and he closed his eyes for a moment. 

When his eyes opened he was lying upon his bed, the evening sun filtering through the window. A now- familiar voice echoed quietly through his mind, "Élharma knows not of our meeting." 

 A sharp knocking made its way through the cobwebs of sleep into his mind. A muffled voice called through his door, "Haldir! Come on! It is time to go on patrol." 

Odd, his time for patrol wasn't for two nights. He called, "Come in!"

 Orophin stormed in, "Come on brother, we are going to be late." 

Confused, Haldir shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his mind. "How long has it been since my last patrol?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

 Orophin grabbed his arm an pulled him along the path, saying, "It has been three days, and you are making us late!" 

Haldir stopped dead, "THREE DAYS?" He exclaimed.

 Orophin rolled his eyes, grabbing his older brother by the arm again, "Isnt that what I just said?"

 Haldir muttered almost to himself, "I've been sleeping for two days? This cannot be." 

Orophin guffawed, "So that is where you have been for two whole days: sleeping? Wait until I tell the others!" He burst out laughing. 

Haldir wasn't so amused. 'How could such an innocent dream take two whole days?' He thought to himself, 'I will have to have a talk with Galadriel.'


	4. becoming a teacher

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Thanks to all who have reviewed!!! I appreciate feedback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 04

Élharma was having trouble adjusting to life in Lorien. For the past two days her head felt as if it were filled with sand. She had been unable to think clearly, unable to keep her mind focused. Whenever she was serving in the great halls and her mind began to wander, Galadriel would look at her and smile.

 'She smiles as if she knows something,' The frustrated girl thought, 'what am I doing that the Lady finds so amusing?'

 This third day, Élharma's head had begun to clear. She was able to put order to her thoughts and focus her attention upon the tasks at hand. At midday, just after a meal of chortal berries and lembas, the Lady sent her out to the northern fields to gather a boquet of star lilies. She walked for hours, passing field after field of wildflowers, never finding the ones best suited for the halls of lothlorien. The sun was making its way lazily across the heavens, following its familiar path along the deep blue sky. 

"If I don't hurry, it will be sunset before I have been able to return to lorien," she thought aloud, "I must ready a boquet for my lady."

 Then, much to her surprise and delight, she heard in the distance a shrill whinny. With a smile breaking upon her face, she sprinted towards the sound. Just over the ridge of the next hill, she found Calmcacil there with a small heard of mares. The magnificent stallion rushed to her, his fawn colored coat glimmering as gold in the afternoon sun. He circled her, gently caressing her shoulders and hands in the ageless greeting of old friends. She couldn't help but smile; his eagerness was nothing less than contagious. He nibbled her dress and she ran to the heard, laughing in the sheer joy that their presence elicited. There was D'carin, a piebald mare with her new foal, D'casin. And there was Bil and Dil, the pair of twin foals that she had helped deliver. She rubbed her hand over glistening rumps of all different colors. The horses were her safe spot. The place that her father had never been able to bring his cruelty, the horses feared him and wouldn't let him near their heards. The horses were remarkable keethers, and the miraz even more so. So when they sensed the bitterness in her father's heart, they would chase him away from the heards. It was here that Élharma found joy and love, confident that no one would hurt her there. The horses' minds were constantly full of such good things that it overwhelmed her senses. Over the many centuries, Élharma found a way of communicating to these beasts using both keething and body language. This communication develop into an intricate language that only she knew but all horses understood.

Calmcacil approached her,  knickering gently. He plucked a piece of lush grass from the ground and threw it into the air. Dil chased after it.

 He keethed to her 'want/need/require' 'stay/keep/content'

 She didn't understand. The magnificent stallion stomped his hoof impatiently.

 'Longing/stay/ask/authority' she perceived from him.

 Finally, understanding dawned and she asked, "You want permission from the Lady and Lord to live upon their land?"

 The tall horse tossed his head impatiently, keething 'approval/confirmation' to her.

 She placed a loving hand upon the rippling muscles of his shoulder, "Let all the heard follow me to Lorien and I will introduce you to my Lord and Lady. To her you can ask for yourself for Galadriel is one of the eldar and can kythe with you."

 He nuzzled her face, his soft muzzle caressing the fair skin. She lead the way slowly, taking care to wait for the young and unsteady foals. As they walked, Élharma sang a joyful tune because her spirits were lifted and contentment was inundating her mind. Along the long path to Lorien, Élharma and Calmacil shared thoughts and experiences of the past few weeks.

Haldir walked back to lorien from a long day on the borders. There had not been any problems, but the dream that he had the night before was still gnawing on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it. 

"Teach her that it doesn't have to hurt to love someone." Élharma had pleaded. 

But how? Galadriel's wisdom would shine a new light on it. As the sun was setting, he made his way to the great halls. Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting there for him. 

"Welcome brother." Celeborn greeted the weary Haldir.

 Galadriel, her voice soft almost as a whisper said, "We know that which troubles your heart for we were there. Élharma summoned us into her kythe; although we were only allowed to listen and watch." 

Haldir looked at the ground, troubled. '_Is my mind so weak that I was the only one who had to be asleep to take part?_' he thought

Galadriel shook her head, "Nay kind sir, Élharma needed your total and complete attention. You could have been awake, but you would have walked as if dead as she did for two days." 

"Why did it take two days for her to kythe such a seemingly short dream?" Haldir questioned.

"Though the dream, as you call it, was seemingly short in length, her mind had to give you much information.  First, only a very small part of her mind was kything you. Second, there was the setting, all of the sensations you experienced there and also she gave you a memory that has been buried in her mind for namy years." Galadriel softly said.

Celeborn grinned, and Haldir was relieved.

With a tender smile Haldir asked, "Then you know what I wish to do?" He continued quickly, "The thing that my heart begs me to do?"

 Galadriel answered, "Yes. But let me warn you that you will only be able to teach her to love if you are totally willing. If there is any doubt within your mind weather or not you can love her with your total heart you will most definitely fail." 

He did not take a moment to consider her challenge for his mind was already made up, "I am willing."

 Celeborn interjected, "Then you must find a place that she is most comfortable and become part of that place. Find something she excels in and allow her to teach you about it."

 Haldir was confused, she had not exhibited any kind of knowledge that was unusual or even shown an interest in anything outside of her duties to the Lady.

 Just at that moment, Élharma burst into the great hall, calling out excitedly, "My Lady!? Galadriel, Celeborn! There you are! Please, come quickly, I have someone I'd like for you to meet!!!"

 Haldir hardly recognized her, she was absolutely beaming, her dark golden hair flowed about her head freely, and though mud was smeared on the hem of her dress, it shone as if with an inner light, her eyes sparked with a vibrant flame of blue and green. His heart stopped, she was breathtakingly beautiful!!! So wild and carefree, standing within the doorframe she defied the very meaning of the word beautiful, being beyond its meager description. 

As Galadriel walked past him, she whispered, "I think we have just found your opportunity."

 They all walked outside, curious to see what caused such passion in the eyes of someone so cold. Outside, they found a heard of horses. There were about seven mares with foals and a magnificent stallion. They stood calmly at the foot of the steps. 

"This is Calmacil, a miraz, and this is his heard of mares."

 She grinned, caressing the immense neck with her hand. She continued, "They request leave of the Lord Celeborn and the Lady of Light, Galadriel to live upon the lush grasslands of lithlorien!!!" 

The lord and lady stepped forward. Celeborn reached out his hand and placed it between the stallion's eyes and solemnly declared, "Your request is granted, and may you and your offspring ever find friendship and loyalty in our hills." 

Haldir noticed that, for a moment, Galadriel and Calmacil's eyes remained locked, their bodies unmoving. And as suddenly as it began,  the spell broke and the stallion whinnies shrilly, turning to Élharma. He gently lipped her ear, and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. The heard left and Élharma quieted immediately, a frosted sheet of stone falling across her features. 

She knelt before the Lord and Lady, speaking gently, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I wish someday to repay you." 

Galadriel stooped and grasped the girls' hand. Lifting Élharma into a standing position, Galadriel gently instructed, "You can repay me now, dearest heart. You can take Haldir and teach him horse lore."

 At the suggestion, Élharma's eyes flashed to Haldir mistrustfully, although she quietly consented, "As you wish M'lady." 

 "You will start your lessons after the morning meal." Galadriel directed purposefully, " Haldir is relieved of his watch duty until he is proficient in horse- lore. Élharma, whenever you are with the horses, Haldir is to accompany you. He is to learn everything you know about these beasts." 

Élharma bowed and left the hall, exhaustion etching deep lines in her fair face. 

Haldir thanked the Lord and Lady; then left with much on his mind, both hopeful and apprehensive. On his way to his home, he thought to himself, '_It is true, I have never learned the horse lore of my people. I guess that the ways of men have rubbed off on me to much.'_ He only rode when absolutely necessary, and even then he rode as a man with saddle and rein. '_This aught to be interesting_' he thought as his mind drifted into blissful sleep.

Élharma flung herself across her soft bed. What was the Lord and Lady of light thinking? They must be absolutely mad: making her teach Haldir horse lore. It would be bad enough to have to have someone with her and the horses together, but Haldir? And to make matters worse, she was to teach him everything she knew of the horses. It took her many many many many centuries to learn all she knows. '_Great, just great. I'm in for a long haul, absolutely miserable_!' She thought heatedly as the welcome warmth of sleep came upon her.


	5. Let the lessons begin

Chapter 05

****Let The Lessons Begin****

Élharma's eyes opened to the crisp stillness of pre-dawn. The sky was just beginning to glow behind the cool mist. The morning birds had not yet awakened and the sounds of the night had silenced, leaving a pleasant stillness in the air. All was still in lothlorien. With joy Élharma remembered the arrival of her friend Calmacil and his heard of mares. She looked foreward to spending time with them. Her mood quickly soured, though, as the fog of sleep cleared within her mind and she remembered with painful clarity the further happenings of the preceding day. 

_'And I thought this would be a good day.' _She grimly thought. _'I really do not understand why I must be tethered with such a task of teaching the repellent Haldir horse lore. Galadriel and Celeborn had plenty of horse whisperers within their courts, why couldn't __one of them teach this elf their trade?' _ 

She rolled out of bead into the brisk, cool morning air. It sent a shiver down her spine so she quickly clothed herself with the attire appropriate for spending the day with the horses. She wore soft but resilient gray trousers and a snug black silken shirt which had been slightly modified to fit her feminine figure. Over this she wore a light cotton helm of the gray of lothlorien. Strapping a belt about her waist, she heard a soft knock upon the door. 

"Coming." She snapped with annoyance, hurriedly braiding her hair into a severe knot at the nape of her neck.

She quickly slipped her feet into her favorite boots, they reached up to her knees and were made of the softest leather. Arwen had made them for Élharma from the most supple buckskin that she could find. These boots reminded Élharma of the wonderful times she had had while in rivendell.

Haldir  stood patiently at Élharma's door, conscious that it was still very early in the morning. He did not want to start the day with his newfound teacher angry with him. Of course, it really did not matter weather he waited patiently at her door or stood pounding on it screaming obscenities, she would still be irritated with him.  He laughed inwardly at the vision of such an incident. 

_'She may be slightly more than annoyed with me if I began beating on the door yelling.' _He thought silently.

When she emerged, He gave a slight start upon seeing her wearing the typically male garments. The outfit was one that was similar to his own apparel. It was the wear of the keeper of the borders, of a sentry. He noticed that it outlined her feminine curves agreeably, displaying for the first time her long, slender legs. 

Casting a gray cloak of lorien about her shoulders, Élharma brushed past him with the familiar cold air. She had noticed how he looked at her, and was angered at the response his eyes elicited within her body. 

"First, we must gather provisions for the day from the cookery, for we will not be returning to lorien until dusk." She said, "Today, you will be learning the horse's names and practice cleansing your mind of any dark, malicious or malevolent thought."

Haldir couldn't help but noticing the grace with witch her hips moved as she walked in front of him. She whirled, her eyes burning into his head. 

She spoke quietly, but her words were menacing, "I can see that you have much to learn. You must also stay your mind from such as you are thinking now. Your attention must stay on the horses. Calmacil has had men steal some mares and foals from his heard and now doesn't trust males of any kind." 

He raised his hands in surrender, "As you wish milady. I am just here to learn the ways of the miraz and all horses."

They arrived at the cookery, the luscious aromas of the morning meal tickling their senses, making their mouths water. Élharma gathered some dried fruits and two cakes of lembas bread. Haldir followed suit, his eyes hungrily eyeing the hot, steaming breakfast in the kitchen. Fallealda, the cook who was preparing the morning meal,  offered them some of the victuals.

"If you are to spend the whole day in the fields, you will need proper nourishment." She said

"Thank you for your kindness, but we must decline your invitation for we must be leaving as soon as possible." Élharma replied.

"From now on, you must come early enough to have a suitable meal. I will have something waiting for you." The kind elf briskly instructed them.

Élharma and Haldir thanked the she-elf before leaving. For a while, they walked in silence, the path was straight and easy to follow and the rising sun warmed their faces pleasantly. Élharma walked slightly ahead of him, giving Haldir the opportunity to think. He wondered how she had become to be so loved by these simple creatures. He remembered how she had come riding upon the white stallion the first day he saw her. It amazed him that she could will such an enormous, energetic creature to obey her commands.

 Knowing that she would be bound as his teacher to answer his questions, he asked, "My teacher, how did you become a whisperer? How did you learn horse lore?"

She paused, waiting for him to catch up to her so that they could walk side by side. She glared at him, obviously detesting the obligation she had to answer.

"One night, I was walking to my home after spending the day serving in my father's courts. It was dark and I tripped, straining my ankle. From out of the darkness, a horse approached me. She knelt and allowed me to mount her great back. With great care she carried me to the healers' house and watched over me until my foot was healed. Afterward, she led me to her heard and there I found my only childhood friends. From then on, the horses taught me the intricacies of their world."

"And you have stayed friendly with them ever since?" Haldir prompted

Élharma nodded. 

By this time they had walked a considerable way, and now came to the first of the northern fields. Haldir heard the quiet munching of grass, the content snorts and stomping of hooves. His sharp ears picked up the shrill whinny of Calmacil's call. Élharma stopped at the ridge of the hill and Haldir almost collided with her. The horses were lazily grazing on the green grass a few yards away.

"We will sit here and you will learn the horse's names." She instructed.

He seated himself upon the lush, grassy ground. He watched her expectantly. She scowled at him, settling herself a few feet from him. She pointed to the fawn colored stallion. "The part of his name that you know is Calmacil, what you must learn is his full name. It is Calamaracill D'arwaen Aadoon. It means, The star which shines from within' in the language of the miraz."

_'This is harder than I expected,'  _Haldir thought as he tried to say the unnatural sounds. 

_'This is harder than I expected,' _Élharma thought as she heard Haldir's appalling attempt at pronouncing Calmacil's name.

She stopped him, "I think we had better just start with getting to know the horses by their soubriquet." 

He looked warmly into her icy stare, "I would greatly appreciate that, milady."  

She turned back to the heard, pointing to the appropriate horse as she said their names. "The blood red mare with the twin foals is Tril and her foals are Dil and Bil. Dil is the golden one and Bil is the black one. The black yearling is Maaio, the pregnant white mare is Flia, and the other white mare is Gllm. The piebald mare is D'carin and her foal's name is D'casin, the blood red filly is Daaio, Flia is taking care of her. The mare with one eye is Mil, she is the oldest, and the one with all white stockings is D'capin. You are familiar with Calmacil."

He eyed the heard, thinking, _'There are only seven of them, this shouldn't be to hard.'_ He pointed to the mare with the twin foals. "That one is Dil, her foals are Bil and Mil?" He realized that he had already forgotten their names. 

She rolled her eyes and corrected his mistake. They continued through the morning and into the afternoon, with Haldir pointing at a horse and saying its name, only to have Élharma correct him once again. Élharma stopped the lesson to eat. Haldir was glad, his stomach had been complaining for an hour. As they sat in silence, one of the yearlings trotted over to where they sat. Haldir saw the stallion's head rise, panic in his flaming eyes. The stallion locked eyes with Élharma, and Haldir saw an almost tangible communication cross the distance between the two.

"Now is the time to still your mind, my learner. She is curious about you, and has come to discover that which she has never met before. Be still, allow her to get to know you. If you spoil this meeting, she will not ever trust you again. Speak to her, she understands your words." Élharma instructed.

The black filly trotted up to haldir, the sun glinted off of her ebony coat. She approached him cautiously, ready to spring away at any moment, slowly circling him. Her ears were pricked and her nostrils dialated, absorbing all of the information about him as she could. He felt a delicate muzzle graze his shoulder, and the filly jumped back from him, snorting. She stood still a moment as if to see if he would strike at her. He sat as still as he could. She tossed her head and walked up to him, standing just inches from stepping on his legs on the ground. Bolder now, she openly explored his face with her velvet muzzle, lipping his ear, his nose, his shoulder. She buried her nose in his hair and inhaled deeply. Some of his hairs tickled her nostrils, and before he knew what happened, she sneezed. To his dismay, he felt slimy ooze spatter across the back of his neck and run down into his shirt. 

Élharma couldn't contain herself any longer. She burst out laughing, falling upon the ground in a fit of glee. At the explosion of sound, the filly, Maaio, jumped into the air. Élharma jumped to her feet and ran wildly to the surprised filly, rubbing her hands in the full mane. Maaio snaked her mouth around to tug on Élharma's cloak, but Élharma dodged and ran riotously away. The filly followed, intent now on capturing her prey. After a moment of ducking and dodging, Maaio finally grabbed the offending cloak and with a jerk sent Élharma sprawling. The elf sprang lithely up only to chase again after Maaio. This time though, the filly was harder to catch, swerving and jumping to evade Élharma's hand. 

Haldir realized that the elf and the filly was playing a game! He watched in amazement as Élharma and Maaio continued to play this game of tag. Soon the other young horses were involved, running and bucking merrily about. Haldir saw Élharma become a wild, zealous, fiery, uncontrolled elf. Her eyes burned with a feral flame of blue and green as she ran and jumped and rolled about in the ruckus. As he watched, he felt the growing love for her increase ten fold. He longed for her to love him back, even more than the love she showed to these beasts.

After the din had settled, Élharma returned and seated herself once again next to him exuberantly. 

"You can see now why I tie my hair up when I come out here. They love the smell of it, but it always makes them sneeze." She said, the familiar coldness finding its way into her voice. 

The sun was setting, its pink and gold rays reaching across the dusky sky. 

"Come, we must return. Your lesson is over for today." Élharma said

They went back to their homes, exhausted; it had been a harrowing day.  

*************************************************************

Well, I know this is a long chapter, and some are getting impatient for some romance to start happening. I think I see some just over the horizon. *wink, wink* Please r/r!!


	6. Learning more than just horse lore

Chapter 06

They continued their lessons for many months. Haldir slowly learned the full names of all of the horses as he also learned and became familiar with each individual personality. 

Calmacil was a fearless leader, defying all who threatened his heard. The magnificent stallion was also tender and patient especially with the foals. 

Bil and Dil were inseparable and quiet, generally staying close to their mother; although Bil had a tendency to pick on his smaller brother. It reminded Haldir of his own twin brothers, Rhúmil and Orophin. 

Mil, Tril, and D'carin were gentle and sweet, not having a mean bone in their bodies. These three enjoyed Haldir and Élharma to scratch their backs in the places that the mares could never seem to reach themselves.

 Gllm was a mean and crotchety mare, never trusting anyone or anything. She had been enslaved by men and made to do heavy labor, so Haldir understood her mistrust. 

He watched in amazement as Flia's stomach slowly expanded over the summer and fall, it intrigued him because even though he was learned as a healer, the woman healers usually tended to the pregnant elves.

 Maaio and Daaio were closest to him, forming a deep friendship.

Maaio was the most curious horse Haldir had ever seen, always having a tendency to get into trouble. Once, she had a run-in with a porcupine and Élharma had to pull the spines out of the coal muzzle. Haldir put a saave on the wounds to help them heal. Maaio moaned and groaned while she ate until the lesions were well past healed. Also, she was the only one which managed to fell a giant beehive and get it stuck on her foot! To say the least, after that encounter Maaio feared the very scent of honey.  Maaio had a way of always making them laugh almost uncontrollably.

Daaio, on the other hand, was the most sensitive to his thoughts and emotions. When he was having a difficult day, she would calmly approach him and lip his hand, nickering gently. When he was frustrated and discouraged at Élharma, Daaio would butt her dainty head into his back and push him towards the menacing she-elf in a way that would put strength in Haldir's resolve. 

Over the summer, Élharma taught Haldir how to read and interpret the horse's body language, how to walk among them without being stepped on, kicked or generally bumped into or squashed. He learned how to listen to their keething, he could hear it in a way but the sense was faint. She taught him to ask of the horses rather than demand or order their compliance. They began riding upon the great beasts when Calamcil moved the heard to another field. He learned to ride without saddle or bridle, suggesting the horses to move to his voice and weight. 

Haldir also came to notice that over time, Élharma's gaze lost some of its frostiness. When she was playing with the horses, letting their joy turn her into a wild, carefree elf, she would look at him and it would take longer and longer for her smile to disappear. By the middle of winter, her cold iciness was gone, replaced by an impenetrable politeness. While it was not the warmth he desired to see in her gaze, it was better than nothing. Haldir, on the other hand, came to love her with such an intensity that it left him dizzy and light-headed at times. He wanted her love as he had never wanted anything before. 

It is early spring now and the trees are just beginning to bud, and the frost is beginning to become less and less. Signs of life were springing up all around them. Not just in the fields but in lorien as well. New life was reverberating through the air and it affected all. In the halls of lorien, Celeborn would sneak a kiss from Galadriel whenever he thought no one was watching. Rhúmil announced to all that he and his wife were expecting their first elflet. One would see many couples walking hand in hand through the golden wood.

Élharma stood in front of Haldir's door and knocked quietly. She heard a groan from inside, so she knocked louder. 

"Go AWAY!!!" Came the sleepy cry.

She kept rapping loudly upon the thick wood.

"It is the middle of the night. Cant it wait until morning?" He called, now fully awake.

"Come on, I have something to show you." She called in a strained whisper, afraid to wake any other elves.

She heard a thumping about and then Haldir emerged, his hair tousled and his clothes askew.

"I am sorry to wake you at such an early hour, but I think that you will want to see this." She whispered hurriedly.

"I hope this is really, REALLY good." He grumbled as she led him quickly down the path to the eastern hills where the horses now grazed. The half-moon shone brightly, lighting their path in the darkness.

They came to the place where all of the horses slept peacefully. Élharma veered off of the path to the right, through a small thicket into another small clearing. In the center of this clearing lay Flia. 

Élharma looked at him and smiled cautiously. Male elves were not accustomed to being present at a birthing but she deemed it worthy because it is an important aspect of horse-lore.

Haldir stood in shock at the sight of the mare lying helplessly upon the ground. A tremor tore through her body and she groaned. He spoke quietly to the distressed mare, caressing her sweaty neck. He was incredibly nervous but determined within himself not to let that hinder him.

"Don't worry, Flia, you will be fine." He murmured. When he saw Élharma's smile, his heart leapt further into his throat.

"You are doing great, don't forget to also keeth your comfort and strength to her, she needs it right now." Élharma instructed 

She positioned herself next to him, her shoulder gently grazing his own. She then gently took his hand beneath her own and moved it over the straining mare's bulging stomach. His eyes widened as he felt the foal slowly move further down the mare's body.

Élharma lead him to a seat a small ways away, explaining, "Continue keething with her, but we must stay back now, she needs all of her concentration to birth her foal."

They watched as the miracle of life enfolded before them. Haldir was amazed at the incredible wonder that few of his kind had witnessed before. A new life was born right before their eyes! He watched in awe as the tiny, delicate foal drew its first breath, and look for the first time upon the wondrous world. They saw the foal struggle to stand even before its curly coat had dried, marveling at the drive of this newborn being to live. 

Élharma and Haldir stood, reading to leave the mother and daughter to their newfound life. Haldir realized that his cheeks were wet with tears. He looked at Élharma and saw her own face wet. 

"Every time I witness that, it reminds me of the true beauty of life." She whispered faintly.

"Thank you for letting me share it with you." He solemnly said. 

By this time, the sun had begun rising, reaching its pink and gold fingers across the sky in the marvels of a sunrise. 

"Come, we must begin early today. There is much that has to be done." Élharma commanded 

"What are we going to do today?" Haldir asked, curious.

"Today, Maaio and Daaio need baths. They still smell of skunk "

Haldir burst out laughing. The previous day, the mischievous duo had gotten mixed up with a skunk, much to the horror of the rest of the heard.

The two elves made their way to the heard, smelling the two yearlings before they saw them. Haldir knew the routine, he approached Maaio as Élharma walked to Daaio. 

"Come, my friend. Today we must rid you of that awful smell." He said gaily

'surprise/question/' The obnoxious filly keethed to him, gently bumping him with her shoulder.

"Yes, you still stink. What do you think would happen? It would just go away?" Haldir laughed loudly.

'acceptance/approval' he sensed

"Well, I'm glad you agree. Now, we must be off to the pools." He lightly skipped to Élharma and Daaio while Maaio cheerfully followed him. 

Arriving at the pools, the fillies merrily jumped into the water, playing beneath the waterfall. Élharma had gathered some herbs known for their cleansing power. 

"That's enough fooling around you two, come on out for your cleaning herbs." Élharma laughed.

The two yearlings clamored out of the water and trotted up to the elves. Haldir and Élharma sprinkled the herbs over the two wet bodies, gently massaging the plant leaves into the thick coats.

Then, without warning, Maaio and Daaio roughly pushed the elves into the water. Élharma came up spluttering, indignently calling for payback. Haldir surfaced a few feet from the giggling she-elf. With a gleam in her eye, Élharma swiftly dunked him again beneath the surface and quickly jumped back out of the water, giving Daaio a playful shove. Haldir resurfaced grinning. As of yet, she had never included him in her games with the wily fillies and her sudden ardor encouraged him. He ran, soaked through and through, after the three girls. He caught up easily, and all four of them played a rough game of tag.

Later that afternoon, they lay next to each other in the sun, allowing its warm rays to dry their still wet clothing. Haldir heard Élharma's breath deepen, and a sigh escaped her lips. He looked at her and realized that she was sleeping. He watched her there upon the rock, her face totally relaxed, devoid of any emotion, completely peaceful. Her chest rose and fell in a slow, lazy rhythm. She was incredibly beautiful, and he longed to touch her, to physically express the love that had been held in his heart for so long. His mind begged him to kiss her full, lush lips. 

He felt a soft muzzle give his back a gentle shove. He glanced sharply over his shoulder and saw Daaio standing there, a look of impatience in her soft eyes. 

He turned back to the elf of his heart. Dare he kiss her? What would she do? He wanted to believe that she would return the kiss but he knew that she would either get up and run away or slash his throat with the dagger that was always tucked in her belt. 

Daaio shoved him again, harder this time. He knew what she was trying to tell him.

He leaned over the peaceful form again, and lightly pressed his lips against hers for the briefest of moments. A hunger to know more of her sweet lips coursed through his entire body.

With a start, Élharma's eyes flew open, their irises a steel gray.


	7. Betrayel

***Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews! I am working on some illustrations for this story, and I almost have them completed. My only problem now is try to convince my scanner and computer to stop arguing and get along for once. Then you will find my illustrations on my web site.*** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 07 

Élharma basked in the warmth of the late afternoon sunlight. She had just awoken from a rather splendid nap, quite content to stay in the sweet haze that comes just after sleeping. The sweet tunes of birds wafted through the air, and the peaceful content sounds of the nearby horses filled her heart with joy. 

Through closed eyelids, she saw a shadow fall across her. Uncertainty and caution laced the atmosphere above her. 

'It is just one of the horses trying not to trod upon me' she thought lazily.

Then, a sweet, gentle pressure upon her lips spread pleasureable warmth through her body. She felt soft, silken lips mold themselves upon her own. Definitely NOT horse kind. Alarmed, her eyelids flew open. She saw Haldir, his kind, gentle face hovering just above her own.

The sharp crack of her hand upon his face exploded into their ears well before either elf registered that she had moved at all. She was furious! How dare he take advantage of her at such a time! Confusion also wound its way into her mind; the exotic feelings coursing through her veins were completely new experiences, not wholly welcome but not all together unwelcome either.

Haldir sat back, a bright red welt appearing on his cheek in the form of a handprint. She had more strength than he had imagined. "I am sorry, that was..." His voice trailed off. How could he say that his kiss had been a mistake? She might view it as such, but he did not. He viewed his actions as progress. He could not sit here and lie to her. He would not say that it was a mistake because that is what she wanted him to say.

"A mistake. You are correct." She finished for him, "That was a definite and undeniable mistake." Her voice was menacing. Venom burned behind her eyes.

He understood her anger. While his kiss had not been a mistake in his eyes, it was most definitely inappropriate.

She stood and stepped away from him, her back to him. He eyed her; uncertain of what he saw there. She had become quiet, almost placid, lacking the animation and passion that he had become so familiar with. 

Élharma stood for a moment, unsure of herself. What just happened? She was utterly and completely confused. A voice resonated within her mind. A voice that she had not heard in a long while. It was her own voice, for once drowning out the echo of her father's words. But she could not come to trust that voice, not yet. That voice had led her into to much pain. 

She turned to face him once again. Haldir saw the all to familiar icy glare etched deeply upon her fair features. 

She spoke tonelessly, "Your time of training with me is finished. I have taught you all I can about the horses. You are free to return to your duties as captain of the keepers."

Haldir sat in shock for a moment. They had something very good going and she was just going to dismiss him? That's it? It cut into his pride, and anger heated his blood. How could she? She had no right to just throw him away like some manner of garbage. Like hell he was dismissed. He was infuriated now. His mind searched frantically for something to lash out with. Some way to inflict the same hurt upon her that his ego had sustained.

"Yes, I'll go. Just as you wish! As a matter of fact, I'm glad to go, I am glad to finally be finished with these stupid horses. I'm glad to be finished with you. I never wanted this assignment. I never wanted the punishment of being your learner. I don't want you. I never did. I came because I pitied you. You and your stupid, mindless beasts." He raved venomously.

As he spoke, Her face became faint, vague, and distantly impassive. No emotion showed, either angry or hurt or happy. Nothing. Her eyes became unfocused, unmoving, as if she were looking at something that was there yet not really there. Upon his silence, her eyes focused once again. She looked into his eyes with a sadness so utterly deep that it pierced his heart. He ignored the pain.

Haldir turned in a fury and stormed through the woods, feeling victorious at the absolute and complete sadness that he had saw in her gaze.

Élharma stood upon weak knees, seeing not Haldir but her father. Her father had called them stupid, mindless beasts too. 'You see?' a harsh voice filled her head, 'I wont say that I told you so, but I told you so!!! Ha! All he can do is hurt you. It serves you right for becoming a weak, insecure, fragile fool. You should have known better than to let your guard down. What were you thinking? That he might actually love you? Ha. I don't think so!!! No one can love you.' 

She leaned heavily upon the solid shoulder of Calmacil, her knees weak. He blew gently upon her temple. Just as it had always been, the horses were her refuge.

Haldir had landed a crushing blow upon her heart. She had almost let herself love him; almost returned his kiss. She had almost reached out and caressed his kind, gentle face with her hand. She shuddered visibly. Thank Valar that she had not, or this bitter parting would have been more devastating. It would have killed her. The wound would have been fatal, much deeper than the betrayal she was feeling now. 

That night Élharma stayed with the heard, literally feeding upon the calm comfort resonating there. 

Haldir lay strewn unceremoniously upon his bed, not able to sleep. He kept telling himself, as if to convince himself, that he was truly happy to be rid of her. He could have any maiden in all of lothlorien. He WAS the captain of the wardens; he most definitely did not need her. There was plenty of she- elves that would enthusiastically be his. He did not really care for her anyway, she did not deserve him. Every time he thought that he had thoroughly convince himself, the memory of her stricken face would emerge, unbidden, from his memory to haunt him throughout the night.

The next morning, Élharma waited upon the Lady Galadriel in the great halls of lothlorien. She was quiet, abnormally so, lacking the icy stare that all were accustomed to seeing her with. Her expression lacked all; it was indefinite, vague. Galadriel could only percieve within the maiden's mind sheer and profound sadness. 

Haldir, on the other hand, went about his business as usual, guarding his post at the borders with ardor; but he became sullen, perpetually in a dark mood. He steered clear of the halls of Lorien as if it were haunted by deamons. On the rare occasion that business at the borders forced him to be in her presence, he did not look at her, not acknowledging her existence. His pride told him that his actions had been justifiable, his words well founded; He had no reason to apologize or be sorry.

Spring turned to summer, and summer to fall. Winter came and went, and life stayed the same. Late in the following summer, Haldir had reason to enter the presence of the Lord and Lady of Lorien. There had been a number of orc attacks that merited concern, and Haldir was coming to confer with Lord Celeborn. He walked in stiffly, fully prepared to ignore the face that had haunted him for the last year. 

He gave a start, the place where she usually stood at Galadriel's side was empty. 

Celeborn noticed the point where Haldir's eyes rested. 

"She is gone, my friend." He said gently.

Haldir could only stand and stare, unblinking, at the place she had stood. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** Whew!!! I am glad to be done with that chapter! It was torture to write. Well, let me know what you think!

PS: My #%@##*& computer cant seem to get along with my ##@*^!@! scanner! 


	8. Moving on

Hey all- sorry it took so long to update! Next chap comin soon!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8

"Élharma has gone to Rivendell. Celebrian has traveled to Valinor without her family, and Arwen has requested Élharma's presence. " Galadriel said matter-of-factly, "The princess finds comfort in Élharma."

Haldir harrumphed, "Who could find comfort in such an un-feeling cold witch?"

Celeborn raised an eyebrow. "As I recall, you once did as well." He pointed out gently.

"I was a fool." Haldir murmured angrily 

Galadriel and Celeborn exchanged knowing glances. As if on some kind of secret cue, he gently draped a light shawl over his wife's shoulders. Galadriel delicately accepted her husband's supportive arm.

"Walk with us." Galadriel commanded.

Haldir complied, not sure weather or not he really had a choice in the matter. 

They walked through the gardens, the sweet scent of the many flowers growing there delighting their noses, and the bright colors dazzeling the eye. There were red and pink roses, white star lilies, and delicate little buttercups. There were leafy vines covered in fragile purple flowers growing abundantly, casting a honeyed fragrance into the air.

After a moment, Celeborn turned to Haldir as they walked. He wore a thoughtful expression on his finely chiseled features.

"I recall a day about two summers ago when Galadriel told you that You would only be able to teach her to love if you were totally willing," Celeborn paused, letting his words bring back the memory, "To which you told her that you were willing."

(((author's note: See chapter 04)))

Haldir grumbled, "She was not learning a single thing!!"

Galadriel was silent, studying him. He felt her probing gaze pierce into his mind.

 They had arrived at a clearing, and the Lady gestured for Haldir to look into the small pool located in the center of the clearing.

He reluctantly obeyed, his concience reminding him that he knew what he would see there.

He saw the image of Élharma on the day of her arrival at lorien. He saw the cold, glaring scowl frozen upon her features. The image swirled, and quickly became Élharma once again, but this time she held the expression of an intensely passionate abandonment in life. He recognized it from that fateful day when they  were playing with the yearlings. 

"You are deceiving yourself," Galadriel said, "Even though it was taking her a long time, she was learning. I believe that you have known such for some time, but your pride has interfered in your acceptance of it."

Haldir looked dejectedly at the ground.

"She had no right to make me leave," He grumbled quietly.

"Haldir, you have many excellent qualities. It is your stubbornness and pride that have been your bane ever since you were an elflet. We were hoping these flaws would help you in your task." Celeborn said

"She still had no right to just tell me to leave." Haldir argued, refusing to admit his wrong.

Galadriel said, "It is true that she may not have made her intensions clear, I will grant you that. From your perspective, she was completely rejecting you. It appeared to you that she was all togethor finished with you, that you had invested your time and feelings for nothing."

Haldir nodded, the Lady had proven his point exactly.

Celeborn interjected, "But, dear Haldir, you were reading her incorrectly. You let your pride get in the way and you said things to her that cut deeply into her heart." 

Galadriel gently explained, "She was confused, and even though it seemed to you as if she was just brushing you off, all she really needed was a little time and space to think. Your presence alone was causing her to feel things that were totally and completely new, and it was confusing her." 

Haldir did not meet the Lord and Lady's piercing gaze. In his mind a battle was ensuing: his conscience and his heart were begging him to admit that he had said some inappropriate things; but his stubborn pride and his ego were arguing differently. 

Pride triumphed, just as it had been doing for the past year.

"She pushed me away, I had no choice." He murmured quietly, a hint of uncertainty lacing through his voice.

Without another word, Galadriel and Celeborn moved to leave;  Haldir did not follow them. As the Lord and Lady walked away, Haldir heard the murmur of their voices. He tuned his ears into the words of the conversation, and heard Galadriel say softly,

"I am afraid for the maiden, Celeborn."

The Lord nodded his head and replied to his lady, "Yes, my love, she will surely die."

Haldir, intrigued, ran and caught up to them easily. He asked anxiously, "What did you say???"

Galadriel turned her fair face towards the march warden, a tear spilling over the edge of her eyelid, "No one, not even an elf can live without the hope of love. While the horses provide companionship for Élharma, they do not fill the growing desire in her heart to love and be loved by someone."

They parted company, and Haldir left in silence, a war waging within his mind.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Élharma rode swiftly to Rivendell on the back of Daaio. The now grown mare was swift and sure- footed, finding her way through the dark. Élharma was anxious to finish the journey, she could smell orcs  and goblins in the trees outside of Lorien. 

She arrived on the morning of the third day, both horse and rider were exhausted, but alive. Arwen rushed out to meet Élharma. 

"It is good to see you, my friend." The princess greeted mournfully, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Likewise, milady." Élharma replied, gathering the stricken princess into a deep embrace. As they walked into the great halls of rivendell, Arwen cried upon Élhrama's strong shoulder, the pain of her mother's leaving fresh in her mind.

Over the next few weeks, the mood in the royal family was one so mournful that it made Élharma's own state of mind seem as if she were rejoicing. Arwen cried continually, never straying far from her bedroom, mourning her great loss.

Slowly, the family recovered. They all began smiling once again, even though the mirth was a long time in coming, it did come eventually. The two maidens walked about in the meadows more often, singing, talking, gathering wildflowers, whatever pleased their hearts. With every day came a little more joy, a little more mirth, a little more teasing and joking and laughing. 

One day, as Élharma was braiding the princess's dark, silken hair, Arwen said nonchalantly, "You have changed, my comrade, my friend."

Élharma raised an eyebrow, waiting for Arwen to elaborate.

"You definitely have come out of your shell. That fact is obvious. But you are different than I would have expected." The princess said, unable to voice exactly what it was that she was trying to say.

"Elves change, my lady." Élharma replied calmly. She knew what Arwen was trying to express, Arwen had seen the wild abandonment that Élharma allowed herself to fall into around the horses. The princess obviously thought that she would see that joy in every day living.

Arwen jumped visibly, sucking air noisily into her mouth, "I've GOT IT!!!" She exclaimed.

Élharma was puzzled, and desperately tried not to let Arwen's sudden movement pull the thick locks of dark hair from her hands. The braid was still unfinished.

Arwen quieted and slyly asked, "Sooooo, who is he?"

Arwen's mischievous and slightly high- strung nature revealed itself, a trait rare in elves, yet not entirely un-desireable. Élharma had always admired the princess's ability to bring laughter to any situation.

Élharma rolled her eyes and harrumphed, "No one, milady. Not anyone."

Arwen turned suddenly around, thoroughly ruining the plaits in her hair, "Ooooohhhh, tell me!! I can see right through you, Élharma, we have been friends for too long for me not to see that you have been pining away at something ever since you came here, and now I demand that you tell me!" She bounced excitedly on her knees, and pulled Élharma down into a sitting position.

Élharma groaned inwardly. When the princess wanted to know something, there would be no peace until she heard every detail.

"Well, two summers ago, I was assigned to teach this elf horse-lore. His name is Haldir," Élharma started, nonchalantly. She told the princess every detail of the last two years, careful to be completely factual. She talked through the night and well into the morning, Arwen hung on every word uttered. Élharma finished with, "And all I wanted was some time to get my thoughts in order." 

Arwen giggled girlishly, practically wriggling in excitement, "Oh my, who would have ever thought? My Élharma in LOVE!!!"

Élharma rolled her eyes, Arwen was typically over dramatizing things.

"I did not say that. My lady, were you not listening?" She calmly explained, " Besides, even if I were to love him, he does not want me. He said so." She gently pointed out.

Arwen screwed up her face in frustration, "Do you remember when Elledan and I got in a big fight?"

Élharma did. Arwen had told Elledan that she was going on a hunt with some of the men. Elledan had been thoroughly put out at the thought of his sister out in a hunting party.

"We said some very harsh things to each other that day. He even told me that if I went hunting with the men he would reject me as his sister!"

Élharma could not figure out where this was going. She watched the Princess as Arwen became more and more animated as the tale enfolded.

"I went, as you remember, but do you remember what he said to me the next day?" 

"I do, of course, I was standing beside you" Élharma said calmly, " He said that he was sorry, and that he did not really mean the things he had said. He told you that he had said such things because he loved you so much that he was afraid that you would get hurt or even killed." Élharma admitted.

Arwen grinned, "And don't you think the same idea could be applied to your Haldir???"

Élharma frowned, "No, definitely not. No way. No, nope, no." A deep dread filled her mind, for she knew that Arwen was correct.

 Now, it was Arwen's turn to frown. She stuck out her bottom lip in a profound pout, "Aggg. You are just being stubborn!!"

"You know that it is relevant, you KNOW. You know you know you know!!!" Arwen continued, aggrivation painted very obviously across her elegant features.

"How could he love me?" Élharma asked, her defenses quickly crumbling, "I have been completely cold to him!!"

Arwen smiled wickedly, "Well, you could march your sorry arss back to Lorien and tell him that you love him no matter what he says!"

"And what if he says that he still doesn't love me and all that he said before still applies? My dear sligtly naïve friend? Where will I be then? I will be even worse off than if I had never gone to Lorien before."

Arwen rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"My dear, its called living, taking chances. Everyone does it, it is how we learn."

Élharma sighed. Arwen would not take 'no' for an answer. 

"I'll think about it." She mumbled.

As they made their way back into Rivendell, Arwen hung onto Élharma's arm and asked fiendishly, "So… exactly what about him are you attracted to?"

Élharma, tilted her chin up primly, softly reprimanding Arwen, "I will not talk of such things, as you should not either. It is undignified. 

Arwen rolled her eyes dramatically back, "You were always stiff on dignity and appearances weren't you?"

Élharma smiled faintly, "And, as I recall, it was my sense of poise that kept you from making a fool of yourself many times." 

They both laughed, remembering their many adventures together.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Orophin laughed loudly from his corner of the flet. The twins were sitting together talking in an animated fashon on one side and Haldir was on the other. Haldir scowled at the two brothers. How could they be so carefree when there were orcs to kill? 

Orophin looked at his elder brother, "What's wrong, Haldir? You have been extra grumpy ever since your meeting with the Lord and Lady. What happened that upset you so?"

Haldir ignored his brother's baited question, he would not be pulled into their juvenile taunts, he refused to let their teasing exasperate his frustrations. He knew that they were just trying to annoy him, they had always derived joy from seeing him irritated.

Rhúmil answered for him in a teasing, sing-song manner, "I knoooooow! His little heart is broken. But he knows that he deserves it because he was really rude. THAT is what is the matter with him."

Haldir crossed his arms and scowled, "You are both acting like children again. I will advise you that we are all adults now and must conduct yurselves as such." 

Orophin howled, rolling on the floor in mirth, "Awww. Big bad Haldir, fallen in love. But because he is such a STUBBORN MULE, he lost her!" He totally ignored his older brother's threat.

Suddenly, Haldir felt something slam into him from behind. It stunned him, knocking him to the ground. When he realized what had happened, both brothers were sitting on top of him. "We aren't moving until you tell us exactly what is bothering you, my brother." Rhúmil challenged.  

Haldir, enraged at their delinquent behavior, jumped free of both elves. He stood and scowled, his eyes daring either one to try sitting on him again. Orophin tackled him from in front and Rhúmil from behind. The three of them became an unidentifiable jumble of appendages, wrestling and grappling, pulling, pushing, biting, kicking, and hitting anything and everything that moved. They brawled and scuffed about, the two younger elves trying constantly to pin the elder, but Haldir held his ground. It was not  until Haldir had become exhausted that he surrendered. Once again, the twins jumped on top of him, successfully pinning him to the floor

 "I will repeat myself now," Rhúmil said breathlessly, " We are NOT moving until you tell us everything!"

Haldir did so, begrudgingly recounting everything that had happened that fateful day. And just as they had said, they kept him pinned on the floor until he had told the whole tale.

"You idiot! I cannot believe you told her that!" Orophin exclaimed as they moved off of Haldir. 

Haldir gingerly sat up, wincing as he felt cramped muscles straighten and bruises start to form. 

"And you thought SHE was coldhearted!!" Rhúmil ranted.

Haldir, feeling much better, smiled and asked, "What would you have me to do?"

The younger two brothers exchanged knowing glances. 

"Go after her, you fool!" Rhúmil exclaimed.

Haldir ducked his head regally, dutifully acknowledging his brother's accurate instructions. 

Orophin quickly asked, "And what are you going to say to her when you see her?"

Haldir grinned now, "I will say that I am sorry and that I love her with all of my heart; and that no matter how long it takes for her to warm up to the idea, I will wait on her until the end of the ages."

It felt wonderful to say that. Haldir rolled the words around in his mind, knowing that those words were what he had been wanting to say for a long time.

The twins cheered and a goofy grin spread over Haldir's features. It felt wonderful to release the frustrations in his mind and finally, FINALLY resolve the conflict between his pride and his concience.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WELL?? please R/R!! I need to know if you like the way that this is going because I have 2 possibilities for the next chapter.

PS: Feel free to email me if you have any other suggestions, I welcome all that I get!!! My email address is in my profile.

Oh yeah- I know that the dialogue here seemes a bit out of character for elves, I tried to resolve that. You see, Arwen has an excited, animated, mischevious personality. That is why her and Élharma could get along, they balanced each other out. 


	9. is Haldir to late?

Chapter 9 

Dictionary:

COURBETTE: The horse balances on the hind legs and then jumps, keeping the hind legs together and the forelegs off the ground

*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************

Haldir jogged easily through the fields, searching methodically for the heard of horses. He had determined, with the none-to-gentle proddings of Rhúmil and Orophin, to ride to rivendell to reveal his love to Élharma. Finally, after some time hunting, Haldir heard the shrill welcome of Calmacil's call.

He approached the magnificent stallion, caressing the rippling shoulder, "I need your assistance, old friend. I need one of your kindred to take me to Élharma."

The stallion nuzzled Haldir's shirt with his soft muzzle. He softly lipped the rough material. 'compliance;acceptance/accompany/me;self;I/go;take' the horse gently keethed into Haldir's mind.

Shocked, Haldir asked, "You would take me?" The stallion had never allowed anyone but Élharma upon his back, not even Lord Celeborn!

The splendid stallion squealed and tossed his head impatiently. 'acceptance/assurance/urgency' Haldir sensed.

He deftly boarded the immense horse, taking care to remember all that Élharma had taught him. The eager steed bounded at a brisk gallop through the fields into the trees, his great stride carrying them quickly towards the borders of lorien. Over the fields and through the woods the two trekked, always traveling as quickly as possible; galloping where the footing was sure and breaking into a trot when the path was unsteady or uncertain. 

They traveled until well into the night until Haldir and Calmacil stopped, exhausted, to rest.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The gray mist of pre-dawn lay lightly upon rivendell. There was a crisp, refreshing breeze in the air, carrying upon its wings the suggestion of becoming a wonderfully splendid summer day. As the last of the stars were fading in the heavens and the first of the flowers were opening their dew covered petals, Élharma and Arwen walked quietly down the path to the stables.

Today, Élharma was to ride back to lothlorien. The two maidens walked the path slowly, reluctantly, they were not ready for another farewell.

As Élharma gave Daaio a gentle rubdown, Arwen sat anxiously on a stump.

"I am worried for you Élharma," The princess said softly, "We both know that the orc rabble have been unusually agitated as of late."

Élharma raised an eyebrow and replied confidently, "Don't worry, my friend, nothing is going to happen." It was unusual for Arwen to be so anxious about such a straightforward journey.

Arwen looked at the ground and frowned, unable to quiet the unrest that she felt in her heart. Anxiousness drew fine lines upon her noble features, they bespoke of her deep apprehension.

Élharma had finished and was ready to leave. She gathered the concerned elf in her arms and the two friends exchanged a warm embrace. They parted and Élharma leapt lightly upon the glistening back of her steed, an assuring smile upon her fair features.

Arwen stood in awe as Daaio galloped to the top of the hill. Against the backdrop of a colorfully magnificent sunrise, the horse jumped into a splendid courbette, and Arwen saw both horse and rider as the wild, fiercely passionate creatures they are.

Arwen stood alone in the field for a moment, absorbing the first warm rays of the morning sun before going silently back to her home.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Later that day, just as Arwen was preparing for the evening meal, there was a commotion outside. Curious, she investigated. In the front courtyard there was a male elf riding upon a sweat soaked stallion, both appeared tired and exhausted. 

When he saw her, he cried, "Could you please tell me where the one who is called Élharma might be found?"

The horse pranced nervously, his flanks heaving from a recent journey. The elf caressed the beasts quivering crest in a calming manner.

Arwen's brow rose at Élharma's name. "You must be Haldir." She asked.

The elf nodded, "Where is she?" he asked breathlessly.

Arwen pointed to the westerly borders, "You just missed her, she left early this morning for lorien."

The elf swore beneath his breath and murmured something to his steed.

Without another word, they whirled and galloped out of sight.

Arwen turned back into the courts, muttering aloud, "Odd, they should have passed each other on the path."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Élharma  stopped at sundown on the edge of an open field to rest, they were both tired and she did not want to exhaust Daaio. They still had a whole day's journey ahead of them. She sat wrapped in her gray cloak, silently watching the sunset as Daaio peacefully munched on grass a few yards away. The night was warm, so Élharma did not build a fire. 

"What am I doing, Daaio?" She murmured to the mare.

Daaio did not respond, she just continued lazily chomping the grass, her tail swishing gently through the air.

"Have I deceived myself into thinking that Haldir could actually love me? I mean who could love me?" She whispered, drawing her knees up under her chin.

The mare snorted noisily, the sound echoing hollowly over the grassy plane.

"What if Arwen is wrong? What if he really and truly meant what he said?" She asked.

The horse moved to a fresh patch of grass, relaxed and happy, not paying the elf any mind.

"What if he did?" Came a deep voice from the wood behind her.

 Startled, Élharma jumped to her feet and spun. Inwardly, she berated herself for letting someone sneak up on her like that.

Out of the shadows stepped Elrohir, one of Elrond's sons.

The rugged elf moved alongside her, gently asking, "And what if he did? What if he did mean what he said? What if he really does not love you?"

She looked questioningly into his eyes.

He laughed, a deep rumble beginning in his belly and growing to fill the air with merriment. The sound calmed her, its resonating intonations washing over her like a wave of the sea.

"I am sorry, Élharma. The real reason I followed you this whole way is because you forgot your necklace and I came to give it to you." He said.

With disbelief, she asked, "You came all this way to give me a necklace?"

"I know how much it means to you." He murmured softly, "Remember, I was there when your mother gave it to you."

It was her turn to smile. Of course. He had always been a very sensitive elf, and if something was special to her, he had always treated it with reverence.

"Thank you." She said.

"May I put it on you?" He asked, holding out the silvery chain. The pendant swung lazily in the air, its red shape sparkling in the moonlight.

Élharma nodded and pulled her hair away from her neck, gathering the heavy waves into a bundle, which fell over one shoulder. He leaned over, the light caress of his fingers against her skin sent shivers down her back. Elrohir gently fastened the miniature clasp, careful not to tangle it in the stray locks that had evaded her grasp.

He straightened, and she let her hair fall back again. She absentmindedly fingered the delicate pendant, thankful to have the comforting weight once again in her hand. She looked at her male companion, suddenly noticing that he was watching her with interest. 

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He murmured, reaching out to caress her arm.

She moved out of his reach, wary of the uncertainness growing in her mind; also painfully aware of how the moon cast an alluring glow upon his strong features.

He continued, his voice soft, "You don't have to go to Lorien to find love, especially if it is an uncertain love." He paused, letting the effects of his words sink into her mind, "As I told you the first day that you came to live with Arwen, I love you. I always will love you with my whole and complete heart. I will wait for you to learn to love me until all time is past and we leave middle earth. Even in the undying lands of the west will I wait for you."

She did remember, as if that day so many years ago were yesterday. She had just arrived at Rivendell, she was angry, confused, frustrated. She had sat for many days curled into a little ball. Back then, she could not even meet another's gaze, she just sat on the floor and rocked, reacting violently if anyone dared touch her. He had been there, always talking to her, even though she did not ever respond. He had never tried to touch her, he just sat by her, constantly talking and singing. He had told her that he loved her that day. Words she had not heard since the death of her mother.

"Please go, I cannot think right now." she whispered, not looking into the piercing gaze of his amber eyes.

He was silent for a few moments before he turned, without a word and vanished into the trees in the direction of rivendell.

Élharma lay back, stretched upon the ground, and gazed searchingly into the sky, her eyes brimming with tears of confused frustration. She felt torn in two directions. A war waged in her mind. She had always dismissed Elrohir as just having a juvenile crush, something that he would eventually grow out of. But to hear his profession of love once again sent her mind into a whirlwind.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Having slept fitfully that night, Haldir was more than ready to begin the final stage of their journey when sunrise finally came. Calmacil was recovered from the previous day's efforts, prancing about excitedly, ready to be off.

They went along at an easy, relaxed pace, covering ground quickly without causing to much strain on either horse or rider. 

 It was around midday when a familiar stench reached their nostrils, its rancid foulness meaning only one thing.

Haldir ground his teeth together in frustration, "Orcs!" 

This was not a good sign. He knew that they were tracking Élharma and it brought a sick feeling to his stomach. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Élharma now rode hard, pushing the exhausted mare to her uttermost limits; they could hear a group of orcs not far behind. The orcs had been following her at a distance ever since sunrise; now they were closing in on her swiftly. Daaio, in her frenzied panic, stumbled over an upturned root and nearly unseated her rider. Élharma clung to her steed, knowing full well that if she were to fall now it would be her last. 

Suddenly, Élharma felt an impact in her back so strong that it sent her reeling. All at once, time seemed to slow down. In slow motion, she looked down and saw the tip of a blackened arrow protruding from her chest. The world swirled around her, and she felt the shock of the ground slamming into her. The last thing she saw before darkness claimed her mind was Daaio turning and grabbing Élharma's lorien cloak in her teeth and tossing it over the fallen elf.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Haldir heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. Whatever it was, was traveling at an incredibly fast pace. Suddenly Daaio appeared, nearly running into Calmacil. White flecks of foam covered her chest, the whites of her eyes told of the panic, which ripped through her quivering body. 

"Show us where she is!!" Haldir shouted.

The mare turned on her heels, a scream of panic shattering the air about them.

After a few minutes they came upon a clearing that had been trampled heavily by orcs. Calmacil stopped in the center of the clearing, refusing to move further. Haldir could not see any sign of the elf maiden. 

He dismounted, landing heavily upon his feet. Daaio moved quickly to a tree stump that stood near them, grabbing what appeared to be a protrusion of bark and giving it a yank. The stump moved, shifting textures, to become the gray of a lorien cloak!! 

He rushed to the form and uncovered it completely. It was, in fact, Élharma. Her eyes were open, staring unconsciously into the sky. The sharp end of an orc arrow protruded harshly from her chest, it was covered in a blackish green slime. 

_'Poison'_ He thought angrily.

There was little time to waste, she needed a healer, and soon.  Careful not to touch the tar-like compound, he wrapped her light form in both his and her cloaks so that the foul stuff would not burn the sensitive skin of the horses. Then, he draped her over the back of Calmacil, noticing with dread the blood that flowed freely to drip upon the ground. It stained Calmacil's coat a bright red, pooling about the stallion's feet.

 Haldir mounted Daaio, and shouted urgently, "If there were ever a need for haste, it is now. Fly, I tell you, fly with all of your might to the halls of lothlorien" 

It was many grueling hours until the four of them arrived at Lorien. Élharma's limp form became paler and paler, the hope of her life diminishing with every passing moment.

"My Lord! My Lady! Someone! Healers!" Haldir screamed as they arrived at the house of healing, terror laced in his voice.

There was a flurry of excitement and Galadriel emerged form the hall with the healers. 

"Help us get her inside." The lady commanded.

He unceremoniously yanked her off of the horse's back, running headlong through the halls into the house of healing. After he had deposited her on one of the beds, he was ushered out of the room by Galadriel; the last thing that he saw of Élharma was the healers rushing about her with alarming urgency. 

Galadriel took Haldir's arm and led the stunned elf to a soft couch, where he sat in a daze.

"Is she going to live?" he asked. 

"The healers are doing their best efforts to save her life." Galadriel gently answered. She could see that Élharma's life hung on a thread, and did not want to give him a false sense of hope.

He put his head in his hands and his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

************************************************************************************************************************* 

Okay, I know this is a short chapter, sorry. well, let me know what you think!!!  

Will love truly conquer all? And whose love will be the conquerer? Please R/R!!!


	10. realization

Haldir sat upon the soft cushions exhausted and dazed. He had wept bitter tears until his eyes had dried upon their own accord and there were no more tears in him. Now, he sat slumped against the thick material of the couch, completely numb to the world. He leaned his flaxen head against the pillows, the muscles in his neck seemingly unable to support the weight of his head, letting his eyes wander along the intricate leaf work of the ceiling. The gentle pattern blurred into a whirl of green and blue hues, swirling and shifting. It reminded him of Élharma's lifeless, staring eyes, eyes that had once been so full of life, so vibrant and intense just a short time ago. Their now blank and dull gaze haunted his thoughts. He could still feel her limp form in his arms as when he had carried her into the healers' house. She had been so light and utterly cold against him. His eyes strayed listlessly to the door. The door which she lay behind in a desperate battle between life and death. 

The sun finished its lazy and indifferent course through the heavens and night fell heavily upon lorien. Still, the door stayed closed. The stars shone brilliant in the sky, glistening in their bright splendor. Still, the door stayed closed. Haldir remained at his post, faithfully watching for any movement, for any sign.

Then, just as the sun peaked over the horizon, one of the healers emerged. Haldir sprang lithely to his feet, hoping against all hopes for good news.

The healer, Anwakala, met his eyes sadly. She shook her head.

Haldir's heart jumped to his throat, he could feel all blood drain from his face.

She murmured quietly, "The hopeful news is that the maiden is alive. Barely, but alive."

Haldir gasped, feeling relieved, rejoicing, ecstatic, and overwhelmingly happy.

The healer shook her head again, the little hope that had crept into her features diminished as she said, "The bad news is that we do not have an antidote for this poison. It has been lodged into her lungs and is slowly growing, filling her lungs with its foul slime. We have been successful in slowing its progression, but our efforts to eradicate the substance have proven useless."

Haldir felt as if someone had physically struck him in his gut. She was dying? And they did not know how to stop it? NO! He would not accept this!

With weak knees, he asked, "May I see her?"

Anwakala gestured to the door, "Yes. I actually recommend it. Sit and talk to her, she may be able to hear you. Speak hope into her mind, encourage her to fight against this thing that threatens her very existence."

He took a deep, calming breath, steeling himself to enter into the room where Élharma lay. He slowly pushed the door open. There, in the middle of the room, she lay. The room was abnormally large and bare, devoid of all furnishings but a bed in the center and a chair on either side. There was a window on the eastern wall, which allowed the slanting rays of the midday sun to shimmer upon the floor. 

Élharma lay between the cream colored linens, her skin cold and pale, clad in a simple but suitable cotton wrap. The labored sound of her breathing reached his ears, breaking his heart with every breath. He could see her body fight for every gasp, her stomach convulsed with the effort of drawing the life-giving air past the fluid, which was slowly filling her lungs. She lay stiff and rigid, her mouth agape and fists clenched, fighting this invisible foe.

He crumpled into the chair, his body completely drained of all energy. He felt absolutely helpless. He mourned the fact that he had not had the chance to even tell her how much she meant to him. 

He reached out to a stray strand of wavy golden hair and smoothed it against the soft pillow, his fingers grazing the pale cheek. Her skin held the frosty chill of death. Haldir's mind raced. He refused to loose her. He refused to let her go. Not again.

He leaned to her ear and whispered, "You, Élharma, are my love. My one, true and complete love. I will never leave nor forsake you. I am here for you until the end of the age." 

He took one of her tightly clenched fists in his strong hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her white knuckles. "Please. Please, I beg you. Don't leave me. I need you, I need you with every fiber of my being."

At the back of the room, Galadriel closed the door softly. She had come to confer with the healers and had looked in on the maiden. The burden of Élharma's impending death weighed heavily upon her heart. It was always sad for her to know of any elf's death, let alone one so close to her heart. Something touched her shoulder lightly. She had known that Celeborn was standing behind her since he had approached. It was one of those the perks which came from being joined for so long. Galadriel leaned deeply into her husband's strong arms. 

"Shall we send word for Elrond?" Celebron asked gently, "He is one of the greatest healers in all of middle earth. He might have the antidote for this poison which has laid claim to Élharma's body."

She let her head loll onto his shoulder, "I think we should, my dear husband." She answered.

Celeborn gestured to one of the young elves standing nearby. "Aratan: fetch a horse and take a message to Elrond at Rivendell! Request his presence as a healer here. Tell him that Élharma lies in the balance of life and death." 

The lean elf ran out of the hall, the urgency of his mission pushed him to his maximum haste.

"It will be five days before Elrond arrives. Will she last that long?" Galadriel asked

Celeborn fingered one of his wife's pale locks of hair, his face grave, "We must persuade the dear maiden to hold on as long as she can, my love."

They walked to the high courts together with heavy hearts. 

Haldir stayed by Élharma's side relentlessly for the next three days. He did not eat, he did not sleep. He just sat there with her fist in his hand, constantly murmuring a steady flow of words into her ear. He told her story after story of his many adventures in the land of men and wizards, of his dealings with dwarfs and hobbits. As the hours passed, her breathing became weaker and weaker. She struggled ever onward to fight against this hand, which kept threatening to shut off the flow of life-giving air into her body.

Food and drink were brought to Haldir at intervals through the days, but he did not touch them. He refused to miss one moment with her just because he was eating.

Once, when one of the healers came in to check on the maiden, she saw the stack of uneaten foodstuff and scolded, "And what do you think she is going to do when she recovers just to find that you have made yourself weak? Eat, EAT!" 

On the sixth day, Elrond arrived, with him came Arwen and one of her handmaidens, Alkaor. They rushed into the chambers, Elrond called for various herbs and flora. With a flourish he sent anyone who was not a healer out of the room. 

Haldir found himself unceremoniously deposited outside of the door along with Arwen, Alkaor.

Arwen huffed, frustrated at being ousted from her friend's room. She turned to Haldir and asked, "Please, the time will go by faster if we do something. Would you mind accompanying me for a walk?"

He was slightly surprised at the princess's openness, but agreed nonetheless.  She daintily took his arm, draping her slight hand over the crook of his elbow. They walked through the mallorn trees, the golden boughs casting a familiar brilliance upon the path.

"So, you are Haldir. Élharma has told me everything concerning you." Arwen said after some time.

Haldir dipped his head in acceptance, "And I assure you I am guilty of all that she has accused me of."

Arwen raised an eyebrow. He must have gone through some sort of change in the time that Élharma was in Rivendell.

"The only thing you are guilty of," Arwen said gracefully, "Is having feelings for the dear maiden."

It was Haldir's turn to raise an eyebrow. Arwen's judgment seemed more accurate than he would have deemed, considering she was obviously a slightly high-strung elf.

Arwen continued, "I am going to ask you something, dear captain, and I do not want you to answer right away. Take some time to listen to everything I have to say."

Haldir nodded gently, this aught to be interesting.

"I must ask you to examine your heart, do you really love her?"

Haldir gave a start, but heeded Arwen's caution of silence.

Arwen kept talking, "I ask you this because one of my brothers, Elrohir, has professed love for Élharma. In fact, at one point, he even asked my father for her hand in marriage. My father refused him because he perceived from Elrohir not true, everlasting love, but pity. Elrohir did and still does pity the maiden's emotional state and feels a physical longing for her body. And that is not true love. I ask you: If you love her, truly love her, I ask you now: Why? I know how incredibly rude and unfeeling she was towards you; what, in her cold angry demeanor, did you find to love?"

The two walked in silence. Arwen's words burned into his mind. As much as it pained him to admit, he questioned himself. Did he really love Élharma, or did he just pity her? He remembered the kythe that Élharma had drawn him into that fateful night. He remembered looking at her pleading face and feeling sorry for that piece of her which begged release from imprisonment. He remembered in the courts gazing at her unfeeling and cold face and longing to break that cloak of ice. But was it true love, as Arwen had asked? To his dismay, he could draw no answer from Arwen's last answer. What about Élharma did he love?

Arwen spoke into the forest sadly, "I only ask you this because I care a lot for Élharma. She is a wonderful friend, and while I can see the many loveable traits that she possesses, I know that it is difficult for others to see. She has hidden those traits beneath her façade of unfriendliness rather successfully. She definitely does not need pity. She needs love. She needs someone to see all of her wonderful assets, and love her for them."

They had walked a small circle, and arrived shortly at the healer's house. Elrond was just exiting the maiden's chambers. On his face was a grave expression. Arwen rushed to her father, a tear fining its way down her cheek. She buried her face in his shoulder, fearing his report.  

Elrond glanced back into the room, "I have administered the drug, but it is hard to tell if it will make much difference. It was almost to late. By noontime tomorrow she will either conquer this poison, or succumb to its effects."

Arwen cried into her father's shoulder, her delicate shoulders shaking uncontrollably. 

The Lord continued, "When and if she does survive, she will be weak, her energy completely drained. It will take a long time for her to recover. She needs a healer who is willing to be faithful to support her through the entire healing process."

Haldir immediately offered, "I will. I have some knowledge of the healing arts," He paused, remembering her place, "I mean, I will only if I have leave of my Lady."

A soft voice spoke behind him, "As you do, with our full blessing."

He turned to Galadriel and Celeborn, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

In the recesses of her mind, Élharma stood, grappling with an unseen foe on the edge of a cliff. On one side of her was the precipice of the cliff, dropping into a never-ending abyss; on the other side there was the physical universe, life. Time did not exist, time did not matter. It was an eternity that she had been locked in mortal combat with this invisible enemy. An enemy which threatened to fling her violently over the edge of the cliff into the dark, murky abyss. She wrestled, constantly straining, to push this force back and rush headlong into life. But her foe was strong, ever strong and enduring. She could feel her strength ebbing, she was weakening. Her power was slowly but surely failing her. She could only hope to endure until help came. Every so often, a familiar voice would echo from the outside universe, the unintelliglable words gave her strength. Though she could not understand the words, the presence of the voice itself fueled her desire to live.

Haldir sat again beside Élharma. This time, though, his mind mulled and chewed on uncertainty of his resolve. Did he in fact, undeniably, love her? The echo of her labored breathing slammed into his mind. He could tell she was fighting a losing battle. Her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter, the bubbling and knocking in her chest became louder and louder. 

True to Elrond's prediction, she endured until late the next morning. 

Then, as the sun came to rest directly overhead, Haldir heard silence. Not a sound echoed in the large room. In an instant, a single moment of time, he understood. He understood the answer to Arwen's question. In that singular moment, the entirety of his dealings with Élharma flashed in his mind. And He finally knew his answer.

He leapt with sudden urgency, a wild panic filling his mind. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and yelled, his voice hoarse, "NO! You WILL NOT die! You will not leave me!!! I love you and you will not, you cannot go!" He gave her shoulders a shake. To his utter surprise, she responded. Her eyes snapped open, her back arched away from the bed, her head extended with her mouth open, searching for the air that denied its presence in her body. Her hands raked at his tunic, tearing at an unseen enemy that sought to ultimately cut off her life.

He heard a whistling and her body convulsed violently. The healers had rushed in and now they pulled him away. They turned her over the side of the bed, and she retched foul black tar out of her body. It landed in a smoking pool of foulness upon the floor

Haldir found that he was trembling. He rushed to her side, holding her hand, he stroked it and said forcefully, "Do not die on me, Élharma, don't you dare. I love you and I WILL NOT loose you. I love you for your passion for life, I love you for your joy, I love you for your intense love. I love you for your patience. I love you for your playfulness. I love you for being you. I cannot love another."

Amidst the ruckus, he heard a soft sigh from the doorway. He looked up sharply to see Arwen standing there with Elrond; both wore expressions of satisfaction and utter joy on their faces.

When she was finished, the healers laid Élharma back once again on the pillows. She lay for a few moments, greedily drawing the much-needed air into her lungs, her eyes never left his. 

When the din had faded and a sweet silence enveloped everything, Haldir sat perched on the edge of Élharma's bed, the rush of excitement in the last few moments leaving him stunned. She now lay completely peacefully upon the bed; her cheeks were flushed slightly, as if kissed by the palest rose. He watched her gently relaxed features as her chest rose and fell effortlessly and silently in sleep. 

He reached out and caressed her warm cheek with the tip of his finger; her creamy skin was like silk beneath his touch.

Emotionally drained, ecstatic, exhausted, joyful, and relieved, he sat heavily upon the chair and put his head in his hands. Tears once again flowed freely from his eyes. This time, though, they were tears of exultation and relief. She was going to live.

***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well, what did you think? I know that Haldir cries a lot in the last chapter, but I think it is okay. He is on an emotional roller coaster, a yoyo of sorts and since he is a sensitive, loving elf, it is rather fitting, I think. 


	11. A time of recovery

Chapter 11  
  
A gentle rain softly fell upon the roof of the house of healing. The refreshingly delicious scent of wet earth, wood, grass and the general flora wafted lazily through the air. The sound of its light splashing was subtly soothing enough to lull one into an almost dreamlike state.  
  
Haldir sat once again by Élharma's bedside. She had lain in a deep sleep for almost two days now, waking only once, and then briefly. It was a good sleep, a rest that would help both her mind and body begin healing.  
  
Haldir watched with a familiar awe the stunning vision, which lay before him. She was perfect in every way, from her gently waved strands of burnished gold, to her pale skin, slightly bronzed from many hours beneath the sun. Her flawlessly pointed ears, her high, delicate cheekbones, her long, slender fingers. His heart leapt every time he saw her, for her beauty was beyond measure.  
  
It did not seem as if she was to wake soon, so he let his mind wander. His thoughts went to his conversation with Elrond the morning before, just at the royal party was departing for Imladris.  
  
"A characteristic of this poison is that it drains the subject of all energy and strength." The lord had instructed from the back of his magnificent steed, "Élharma will be physically weak, most likely so much so that she will be unable to move at all. She will require constant care for the first few weeks, as she will be unable to care for herself."  
  
Haldir had nodded in acceptance. He was not only willing but also wanted to do every care for his one love, his heart. There was no creature in all of middle earth that he loved more. A smile played upon his lips when he remembered the confusion in his mind about such matters just a few short days ago.  
  
But now he knew. Now he understood exactly what conclusion Arwen had been prodding him to. And he had come to that conclusion before it was to late.  
  
He did not only appreciate Élharma's beauty, but he loved her for who she is. He loved her for all of her good traits, not just pitying her for her many emotional hindrances. Arwen had managed to make him see past Élharma's cold indifference to see the beautiful, creative, inquisitive, passionate being that was at her very core.  
  
Élharma's mind came from the warm depths of sleep slowly, peacefully, as if rising from a balmy, relaxing bath where the air was not unpleasantly cold but it was a refreshing difference from the slightly oppressive heat of the water. As her body came into tune with her mind, she heard soft breathing from somewhere to her right, she smelled the familiar, dusky scent of earth. Haldir. Her heart leapt at the thought of him. Had it all been a dream or had she actually, positively heard him say the things he had said when she woke up last time?  
  
Curious, she opened her eyes slightly. She was suddenly thankful for the rain, as it thoroughly muted the harshness of pure sunlight; she must have been asleep for some time, as her eyes were taking longer than usual to adjust to the light.  
  
"So, you have finally decided to awaken, my sleeping beauty," came his rich voice.  
  
She opened her eyes fully and tried to answer him. To her utter frustration, she found that her voice was weak and gravelly. The words came out as no more than a croak. Haldir smiled as if he found her predicament charming.  
  
"Yes, I am awake." She finally managed, "And don't laugh at me, I am embarrassed enough as it is."  
  
He leaned lightly upon the bed, his eyes caressing her fine features, "And why is that, my love?"  
  
She felt a blush creep up her throat, "First of all, because of this, this, this," she was at a loss for words to describe the particularly scant clothing she was dressed in, "this THING I am dressed in, and second of all because I appear to lack the ability to do anything about in on my own, as none of my limbs seem to be responding at the moment."  
  
He chuckled. Yes, as a matter of fact, he did find her response utterly charming. "I shall call the healers. They shall dress you in anything you deem fit to wear." He stood to leave.  
  
"Thank you." She said, her eyes filling with tears. His politeness and concern for her was overwhelming. The gentle kindness in his voice and the tenderness in his eyes made her feel as if she were truly a queen of the highest standing. No one, not even Arwen had ever caused her to feel this way. And even though it was new, she enjoyed the feeling immensely.  
  
He paused and glanced back at her, "Anything for you, my heart."  
  
The healers entered a few minutes later and Élharma requested that she be clothed in a simple cotton tunic and leggings. It was a man's attire, but would keep her modesty as she moved around in the bed.  
  
'ahah; the thought of me moving around in bed at this moment is an oxymoron' she thought warily. 'My being moved by someone else is more like the reality.'  
  
You see, she had found immediately that her body was not responding to any of her commands. No matter how she concentrated on tensing a muscle or lifting an appendage, she found that it was truly impossible.  
  
Soon, they had finished and once again Élharma lay peacefully on the bed. Almost immediately, Haldir entered carrying a tray loaded with food of various sorts. He silently set himself carefully upon the bed, successful in not spilling any of the various glasses or bowls on the tray.  
  
She regarded him with bright eyes. "Haldir?" She asked quietly.  
  
He looked at her and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I love you." She said with a faint smile, unsure of how he would react.  
  
He grinned; her words fell upon his ears like sweet honey. Those words were what he had been anxious to hear for the last few weeks.  
  
He reached out a hand and gently held her chin in his hand, his thumb lightly caressing her lip, "You do not know how long I have waited to hear you say that, my love. And I too love you, I love you with all of my heart."  
  
It was her turn to grin, "I am famished, my stomach feels as if I haven't eaten in, like, a week!"  
  
He chuckled, "You really haven't eaten in over a week. I have some light soup for you, and the rest is for me."  
  
She eyed the contents of the tray hungrily, "You have got to be kidding."  
  
"No, I am not. You are only to have soup today. Anything else will overwhelm your system and cause you to be ill once again."  
  
She stuck her lip out in a false pout.  
  
He drew a spoonful of the lucid broth, its gentle aroma teasing their senses, and slowly, carefully, fed her the entire bowl.  
  
When he finished, Élharma was exhausted and immediately fell into another deep, peaceful sleep.  
  
Haldir cleaned the dishes and took them to the cookery. Then, he too slept. Perched on the edge of Élharma's bed, he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
Many days passed in such a manner, Élharma sleeping for most of the day and Haldir attending to all of her waking needs. Her waking moments came at ever increasing intervals and she slowly began regaining control of her muscles. As her endurance increased, Haldir would carry her outside and they would sit in the warm sun and talk. Sometimes they would go to one of the many ponds and dip their feet in the cool water. Haldir never tired of Élharma's company. The burden of her absolute immobility was but a trifle in his eyes, as every moment of time spent with her was well worth the effort. Élharma, likewise, never grew weary of her companion, although it distressed her to be completely dependant on him.  
  
One morning, Haldir awoke to a feather light touch brushing against his face. He knew it was Élharma but kept his eyes closed, reveling in the sensation of her fingers tracing his nose, his cheek, his jaw, his ear, and around again to sweep against his closed eyelids. A smile crept upon his lips.  
  
"Wake up, my love." She whispered into his ear, her warm breath tickling the sensitive lobe.  
  
"I am awake." He answered, his voice gravelly from sleep. He opened his eyes to see Élharma's face hovering just above his shoulder.  
  
When he opened his eyes, she smiled, "I think that I am ready to try to stand up today." She almost giggled.  
  
"I think I will say what you are ready for and what you aren't ready for," He said, an impish smile quirked his mouth.  
  
She frowned, the corners of her delicate mouth turning down gently.  
  
"But I agree with you that today you most certainly are ready to stand." He laughed. She was absolutely undeniable when upset.  
  
"After breakfast." He finished.  
  
Haldir carried her to the kitchens where they dined on a light breakfast of plump raspberries in a frothy cream. Afterwards, they returned to the healer's house for the daily routine of stretching muscles and working the various knots out of Élharma's body. Haldir called for one of the healers, and with Haldir on one arm and Anwakala on the other, they gently pulled Élharma into a standing position. Both healers slowly let all of her meager weight rest fully on her feet. Élharma was practically beaming.  
  
Just at that moment, Galadriel walked in. She grinned widely at the scene before her, casually teasing, "Haldir, you had better hold onto her tightly or she might just up and run away."  
  
Both Haldir and Élharma shook their heads violently. There was absolutely no way that she would leave now.  
  
Galadriel continued, "I actually came to suggest that you attend the summer festival this year; Elrond will be having it in Rivendell. I know neither of you have ever been fond of such events, but I thought you might have had a change in ideals since last years festival."  
  
There was a slight pause before Élharma fell heavily upon the bed to a sit upon its edge. The two in question regarded the Lady blankly. Haldir was the first to react.  
  
"You think we should go to the festival together." He spluttered, having been completely caught off guard by the Lady's arrival.  
  
Galadriel nodded.  
  
Haldir recovered with ease, "I think it is an excellent idea." He looked at Élharma, who was looking at Galadriel as if the Lady's nose had just fallen off of her face.  
  
He continued, "It will give us at least a goal, for you to be ambulating by the time the ball comes around. And if we are even luckier, you will be strong enough to dance with me."  
  
Élharma shook her head, as if to clear it, "Thank you, my lady, for inviting us," she glanced up at Haldir, her features once again lifting in another heart breaking smile, "I think it is a wonderful idea."  
  
They spent the next two months preparing for the summer festival. Élharma progressed quickly, regaining the ability to stand, walk, run, and finally Haldir taught her to dance.  
  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Please R/R!!  
  
Also, if you have any extra suggestions, you are more than welcome to email me with those. Do you think everything is going to be fine from here? *Laughs maniacally* I don't think so!! I have something truly evil planned and you will get a taste of it in the next chapter.  
  
PS: I know it is a short chapter. To bad. 


	12. Disturbingly familiar faces

Chapter 12: disturbing faces--revised

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**************************************

Hey all!!!! Sorry it took so long to update, I had a crapload of midterms to do, so this project was put on the back burner for a little while. I still have to finish my second ten-page research paper, so the next chapter might be slow in coming. My significant-other has told me that he thinks that I should stop this story here and make the rest into a sequel. Let me know what you think. 

 PS: Sorry for the really bad grammar in the last version, I hope all of my readers will forgive me. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the summer festival was fast arriving. There were twenty-three elves traveling to Rivendell, of whom included the Lord and Lady of Lorien, Élharma, Haldir and both of Haldir's brothers. 

As everyone made preparations, Lorien took on an air of excitement. There were clothes to be made, food to bring, and the general packing involved in traveling. 

Galadriel saw to it that Élharma was well suited for the ball, giving strict orders to Lorien's very best tailors to attire the maiden in their best workmanship. The dressmakers obliged willingly, happy to create works of art for such a flawless subject. By the end of the preparations, Élharma had four splendid gowns with which to array herself in during the festival.

 Haldir, too, had new attire fitted for him. Each piece of clothing was fit for a king, there was a green velvet cloak that was ornately embroidered with golden thread, silken tunics, breeches of the softest suede leather, boldly dyed brilliant colors.

On the morning before they were to depart, Haldir and Élharma went to Calmacil's heard to request a ride to Rivendell. Not that the stabelry of Lorien was lacking suitable steeds, the two elves simply preferred calling upon the use of their longtime friends.

 Haldir chose to ride Maaio, she had grown into a tall, stocky mare whose coat shone redder than blood. The exuberant mare danced and pranced about as Haldir gently brushed the horse's thick black mane. 

Élharma quietly requested Dil's leave to carry her to Rivendell. The now full-grown stallion was more than willing, greeting the maiden with a loud trumpeting call. He had kept the ebony colored coat of his youth; it glistened with an almost midnight-blue hue in the morning sun. The colt was taller and leggier than his father, and, although he lacked the muscle mass of the older stallion, made up for it with a finesse and grace that Calmacil decidedly lacked.

When the preparations were finished, all of the elves mounted their respectful steeds and began the lighthearted journey to Rivendell. 

Haldir and some of the other guards, including both Orophin and Rhúmil, rode in front; keeping a wary eye on the surrounding forest.

Next rode Galadriel and Celeborn on their pair of snow white horses. Immediately behind the Lord and Lady rode Élharma, although she would sometimes migrate ahead to ride alongside the Lady whenever the three became involved in any interesting discussions. It might be worthy to note that for most of the trip, they were caught in a light but at times heated discussion over the differences between quenyon and sindarian poetry. After Élahrma came more elves, and bringing up the back was another wave of guards and sentries. 

When the procession arrived, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen stood in the courtyard to greet the guests. They all exchanged enthusiastic and joyful greetings as the young stable hands gathered up the horses.

 Haldir watched with envy the way Elrohir helped Élharma down from Dil's broad back. Despite his calm, almost bored exterior, the simple action brought flames to his heart. He was so infuriated that this pompous elf would take such…such…such LIBERTIES with Élharma that he thoroughly forgot to dismount his patient steed. It was only when one of the stable hands asked him, "Sir, I will take the horse, if you so please." That he realized how ridiculous he appeared. Quickly dismounting, he mumbled something about enjoying the view and busied himself with finding his luggage among the large stack of bags.

Élharma, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself. She had all of the people whom she loved dearly gathered together. Her heart was full of contentment. 

Elrohir helped her from the horse, an eternal laugh caught in the depths of his face, "I see you have honed your riding skills even more, my dear maiden." He said easily. 

His light comment, mingled with the joy that emanated from the very walls of Rivendell, made her laugh as well.

When she heard a servant ask Haldir something behind her, she turned to see if he needed any assistance. Much to her surprise, Haldir was obviously upset as he hurried to the stack of baggage, his face was flushed and his lips were drawn into a tight, angry line.

 _'I will see what is bothering him after we get settled.' _She thought with concern. Unfortunately, she had no time to think more on the subject, as Arwen had snatched up her hand and was literally bouncing into the passageway that would lead to Élharma's room. The princess was bubbling over with mirth, the joy of the summer festival evident in her every actions. Elrohir gathered up the bags and followed quietly behind.

As they navigated the maze of Imladris, Élharma sensed a strange but markedly unhappiness emanating from Elrohir. She paused, allowing the elf to catch up to her.

"What is bothering you, my friend?" She gently asked.

He kept his eyes locked on the floor.

Arwen grinned impishly, she made an excited noise in her throat but did not utter a word.

Élharma raised an inquisitive brow.

Elrohir did not answer; so Arwen, who  could not stand the suspense any longer, blurted out "IknowIknowIknow!!!!" In a high, squeaky voice.

Elrohir flushed slightly as his sister teased, "My deeeeear big brother has thoroughly fallen in loooooove with one of the maidens that came from Mirkwood!!!" with an obnoxious gleam in her bright blue eyes.  

Understanding suddenly dawned in Élharma's eyes. "My dear elf, you are truly a good friend. Because you have your father's great sense of loyalty and integrity, you have found yourself in a quandary. Your mind is willing to withhold your promises to me, but your heart has fallen for another."

Arwen and Elrohir nodded in unison, Arwen had a mischievous grin.

Élharma stopped walking and turned to the elf. She took his big, strong hands into her own smaller ones and gently commanded, "Look at me."

He complied reluctantly, slowly drawing his pale blue eyes to meet her own.

"I release you from your promises to me. You have no obligations left to me except that of your friendship, which I hope lasts through all of time." Élharma said.

He grinned, and she continued, her voice becoming fierce to the point of harshness "Now, go, I tell you. Go and get your maiden, and when you have her, don't let her go! Do you hear me, Elrohir? Don't you ever let her go!"

He pulled her into a quick embrace of thanks before handing Arwen and Élharma their luggage and fleeing down the hallway.

Upon arriving to the room, Élharma was pleased to see that her suite was nestled near the outskirts of Imladris, giving her a most delightful view of the gardens. And, much to her delight, the large glass doors that led out to a small patio would place the setting sun in full view.

Arwen was practically bouncing in place, "Do you like it?" she asked in a high voice, "I asked for it personally, since I knew you liked watching the sunset so much."

Élharma turned to her friend, "It is the best suite I have ever stayed in." She said quite truthfully.

Arwen took pains to hang Élharma's new garments in the closet, 'ooooh'ing and 'ahhhh'ing over every fold in the delicate fabrics. She pulled out the dark green gown and held it against the much-amused maiden, "This is what you shall wear for dinner tonight."

Élharma grinned and teased, "Come now, my dear Arwen, calm yourself, I know for a fact that you are well acquainted with such garments. You yourself have many hanging in your closets."

Arwen rolled her eyes and caressed the plush velvet, "I do indeed, but you have never worn anything fancier than that dreary old pink thing. And even that dress I have only witnessed your ever wearing three times!!! I cannot wait to see you attired in such gowns that array your beauty in the way that you deserve."

Élharma laughed aloud, falling into the joy that wrapped its warm arms around her mind like a comforting embrace. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Haldir, in contrast, was not happy in the least bit. He stomped about his very luxurious room angrily. In his minds eye, the sight of that impish elf's hands on Élharma burned itself on his every thought. And she had laughed!! That creature had actually made her laugh. 

The evening bell sounded loud and clear through the halls, signaling for the evening meal; and Haldir steeled himself for the longest session of torment in his life.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Arwen and Élharma had just finished braiding each other's hair when the bell rang. The two maidens turned to each other to view their handiwork. 

Arwen stood with all of the regal nobility borne into her blood, arrayed in a silken gown a hue of blue that rivaled the clearest summer sky. She wore a silver ringlet upon her pale brow and her dark brown hair was loosely looped into itself in an intricate pattern of weaves, and a simple white-gold chain graced her long, slender neck.

Élharma was imperially arrayed in the emerald green gown of heavy velvet fabric. It was a simple cut having not a seam between the bodice and the skirt, revealing her trim figure. It bared her shoulders with an open collar that boasted the graceful curve of her neck. Arwen had twisted and plaited her wavy trusses into a tight but ornate rope that trailed down her shoulders to end in a heavy curl at the small of her back.

Arwen tugged at her friend's arm, "Come on! We don't want to be late."

Élahrma sighed, consciously calming her nerves, "I feel absolutely ridiculous in this blasted dress." She grumbled.

Arwen, not feeling an ounce of pity for her nervous companion, "Come now, Élharma, don't chicken out now, you look…." Here she stopped, for Haldir had suddenly burst through the door to their chambers.

He stood frozen in the doorway, the vision in front of him barely registering upon his conciseness as Élharma. He finally managed to whisper, "Breathtaking," finishing Arwen's sentence for her.

 Arwen cast a wicked grin to the stunned maiden before loosely saying, "Wonderful. Haldir, you are just in time. Would you please escort this lady to the dining hall? She is in need of assistance." She quickly scooted around him, capturing the arm of a passing elf in the hallway.

Haldir regained his composure and offered his arm to Élahrma, "It would be my pleasure to escort you to dinner this eve, milady," He said regally.

She smiled up at him with a smile that made his knees weak. Maybe this evening would not be as miserable as he had thought, as long as he could keep that blasted prince away from his maiden, it might actually be enjoyable.

With a gentle smile gracing her full lips, she demurely took his arm in her hand and said, "I would be honored if you would be my escort."

While they walked the hall, Élharma leaned her head against his shoulder and primly asked, "My dear Haldir, what is bothering you? You have not been yourself today."

He arched his eyebrow and answered, "I must know weather or not you have feelings for Elrohir. Forgive mc, but my heart is begging me to discover weather or not you love him."

"As I have said before, you and only you are my only love, and nothing shall tear me from that." She murmured to him.

He grinned, yes; it would be a wonderful evening.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

They arrived at the dining hall to find that most of the guests had already been seated. They were shown their places, thankfully next to each other. On the other side of Élharma were Galadriel and then Celeborn, and on the other side of Haldir were some officers from Elrond's courts. Across the ornately carved table were Elrond, Arwen and Elrond's sons. 

The food was proffered and the heady aromas filled the air. The soft buzz of conversation soon arose as the elves began chatting among themselves. 

Haldir was absolutely delighted to see his melmë (love) involved in the din. She was completely composed, so unlike the Élharma that had been at the table of Lorien years before. 

There was a pause in the conversation and Élharma turned to him, asking, "Does this meal suit you, my dear?" 

He smiled and answered, "Yes, my love, it does suit me, although it does not satisfy me."

"What would satisfy you?" She asked innocently, genuine concern flickering across her fair features.

He dipped his head and gently kissed the column of her neck. As he passed her ear, he whispered, "You satisfy me."

To his utter delight, he saw a rose-colored blush creep up her neck and burn upon her cheeks. She hurriedly busied herself with her plate, desperately hoping that no one saw his most recent public transgression. Much to her absolute dismay, she felt Arwen watching them with an air of utter amusement.

Haldir looked around, searching for a familiar face with which to converse. His eyes fell on Elrohir, who was grinning impishly at the march-warden with a knowing look in his eye. Haldir noticed a pretty little elf hanging on Elrohir's arm and returned the prince's grin.

Élharma could not believe that Haldir had kissed her in front of all of these people! She was utterly embarrassed, but a naughty little part of her mind thoroughly enjoyed the predicament. When she was sure that the other elves were carrying on despite her obvious discomfort, she quickly rejoined the conversation. 

About halfway through the meal, a herald announced that the Lord of Mirkwood had arrived and would be joining them shortly. 

When Lord Tharanduil's procession entered, Élharma watched with detatched interest as the elves were seated. She found her eyes unnervingly drawn to the only pair of amber colored eyes in the midst of pale blue ones. They seemed vaguely familiar, as if she had seen those eyes before. Disturbingly familiar, as a matter of fact.  The eyes belonged to Lord Tharanduil's advisor, and Élharma searched the recesses of her mind, trying to remember where she knew that face from. 

Her reflective thoughts were put to an end, though, when she found herself drawn into a debate between Celeborn and Elrond over the differences in sub-dialects of sindarin that had emerged in rivendell.

"Now here is someone truly gifted in the knowledge of languages," Celeborn gestured to Élharma, "We have had many discussions over languages, dialects, and all forms of speech in the halls of lorien, and I have yet to best her in an argument! A warning to all: Don't let her beauty fool you, she is a learned and knowledgeable elf, and a very good debater."

Elharma shook her head slightly and primly corrected, "Nay, my lord, there was but one instance where you bested me. I do believe it was concerning the influence that quenyon had on the enunciation in a sub dialect of the Rohiiran language."

Celeborn leaned back and laughed boisterously, "I stand corrected, and my point has been proven!"

As the conversation progressed, Élharma thought distractedly, '_Where have I seen that face before!?!…'_

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^

The next day flew by in a flurry of excitement. The great hall was laid bare, its dark wooden floor polished to a glassy brilliance. Tables were arranged with refreshments, and elves from all of middle earth tuned their instruments together.

 Élharma helped Arwen make the appropriate arrangements, being a point of stability as the princess flew into a panic whenever any new adjustments were made to the proceedings.

The evening finally came, and once again the two maidens helped each other prepare for the evening's merriment. And just as before, Haldir arrived just in time to escort Élahrma to the great hall.

As they walked slowly to the dance hall, Haldir could not tear his eyes from the form that seemed to float along the ground beside him. If her attire had taken his breath away the previous night, this evening it knocked him to the floor. Her gown of sapphire silk caught the pale blue hues in her eyes and lit them with a feral fire. The cut was once again simple, yet it was the definition of elegance.

The night wore on quickly, and they danced, mingled, talked, and dined on the fine cuisine. 

Haldir most enjoyed the slow dances, the feeling of her solid but slender body rubbing up against him. Élharma, on the other hand, preferred the fast dances, where all of the dancers became a mirage of whirling, spinning, leaping, kicking colorful blurs in a complex pattern of moves. 

After one such dance, they moved to one of the refreshment tables breathless, thankfully acquiring glasses of a deep red wine. As they stood at the edge of the crowd, Haldir saw one of his sentries rush in from outside. The elf, breathless, whispered something into Lord Celeborn's ear. Immediately, the laugh that had been written on the lord's face vanished. Searching the crowd, Celeborn's concerned gaze came to rest on Haldir. He beckoned to Haldir urgently as he quietly left the hall.

Haldir turned to Élharma, placing a light kiss on the tip of her nose, "I will return shortly, my love. Try to enjoy yourself despite my absence." He whispered.

She looked at him mournfully and answered, "I shall wait for you until the end of all ages, my love."

He left in a flourish, his rich green cloak billowing as he rushed after his lord.

Time passed and Élharma stood where Haldir had left her, quite content to watch the crowd of elves from a distance. The splendor of the lights, and the lilt of the music dazzled her senses.

Eventually, though, Elrond pulled her onto the dance floor, and they conversed lightly, much as a father and daughter, about the elves and the food and all of the other things. As the night progressed, Élharma danced with one grinning elf after another, her mind continually wondering at the business so urgent that it would pull Haldir away from her.

As she danced, she felt someone watching her, and once again, the sensation felt vaguely familiar, but she could not figure out why.

At the end of a quick ballad, she was moving off of the dance floor when the musicians started up once again. All of a sudden, she found herself swept into the strong arms of none-other than that of Lord Tharanduil's advisor.

"Good evening, my dear lady." He said fluidly

"Do I know you?" She asked, desperately searching her mind for any clue as to his identity.

"I am hurt, D'immaren. Do you not recognize me?" His silken voice pronouncing her name with ease.

That voice…. 

"I am sorry, but I do not recall where we met before." She said softly.

He smiled lightly, keeping an air of mysterious dignity, "Then I will have to reintroduce myself to you."

She felt his hand caress the exposed skin of her back, and a jolt of electricity exploded in her brain.

Her eyes widened in recognition. 

But it couldn't be!!! She had left him for dead!

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, he chuckled, "No, my sweet thing. I am very much alive. You see, I have come to claim the one promised to me by her father. I have come to claim my wife."

She suddenly stopped, jerking away from him, fear in her eyes, "No." 

Her mind reeled, NO!!! Anyone but him. She could have handled it better even if her father had walked in the door. But not him.

She ran, hot tears running down her cheeks, out of the hall, through the courtyards, in the passageways, until she reached her room. Locking the door securely behind her, she melted upon the brocade bedcover, sobs shaking her back harshly.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Haldir followed his Lord out through the courtyard. He could not imagine what Celeborn needed him for, there were plenty of the fleet's finest captains present, and Celeborn could have chosen anyone. He looked worriedly at the dark, looming rain clouds that roiled overhead, desperately hoping that their journey would be short.

Unfortunately, they walked for many hours through the plains as thunder cracked noisily overhead. After the long trek, they came to a group of trees where a large group of elves were congregated. 

Upon reaching the small grove, Haldir discovered a figure in the center, hooded in a black cloak that fell to the ground harshly.

"State your business here." One of Elrond's guards shot.

The figure uncovered its face defiantly, and to everyone's shock, it was a human! Not only a human, but a female human! The woman scanned the fair elfin faces before her, challenging them. To Haldir, her face was disturbingly familiar, yet completely foreign; he could not remember who she reminded him of, but she reminded him of someone...

Finally she spoke, "I am searching for the one called Haldir," she said in the common tongue.

There was a murmur in the ranks and Haldir asked nonchalantly, "Why are you searching for this Haldir?"

The woman turned to him, and calmly said, "He is my father."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

hmmmm. Hope you like this chapter. Please R/R!

Well? Is Élharma going to be taken away by this new face? And what is with Haldir having a daughter? A human daughter of all things? What the….?


	13. Remembering

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to all who have reviewed!!! I absolutely love all of the input, although I was a little surprised that you liked it. I personally did not like that last chapter at all, but I am glad you did. I love hearing from my readers, actually, it is one of the only glimmers of hope that I can see amidst the bore of the daily grind of life. Also, if you have any lengthy ideas or more questions, I also welcome you to email me. I am looking for someone to edit my next chapter, my editor is gone on a business trip, and so I am at a loss. If you would be willing to ruthlessly tear it apart, let me know by emailing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13

Rain swept across the plains with a fearsome ferocity in heavy, thick torrents of water.  

"Follow me everyone! There is a small guard post near here where we can find shelter!" One of Elrond's guards yelled through the tumult.

They followed the respective elf, taking care to check their speed for the woman's sake. Surprisingly, she kept up with them with ease.

After everyone was made comfortable, they all sat quietly around the blazing fire. Celeborn cast a curious glance at the mystery woman, then to the door, and then to Haldir, "Since we will be here for some time, I think that this would be an opportune time for you to tell your tale, miss."

The woman gazed into the fire with a gentle smile on her face, "My name is Curiel, but you may call me Cee. I have traveled here from Rohan. My mother was Ellaya of the third house of Galahaddon. I will not divulge any more of my tale unless I am speaking with Haldir. As I have said before, he is my father."

There was a moment of silence. Haldir could feel Lord Celeborn's eyes piercing into him, so he simply said, "I am Haldir."

She looked at him warily, the light from the blaze dancing off of her bronzed complexion. '_I wonder if my nose is that big,'_ Haldir thought absently. She raised a raven colored brow, "Where is the brightest jewel of middle earth?" she asked simply.

The phrase caught Haldir off guard. It is what he had said to his first lover over a hundred ages ago. It brought back memories that he had not thought of in many years. The ride, the mission, the fall….her. Every detail was recalled from the depths of his memory. The sudden rush of memories stunned him slightly, but he replied in a faint voice, "In the fairest of all hearts in all of Rohan."

Satisfied, she nodded with a severe jerk of her chin, "My mother told me that I would be able to identify my father with that phrase."

Celeborn interrupted, "I am glad to hear all of this information, I am sure that it is pertinent, but would either one of you like to inform the rest of us about what exactly is transpiring here?"

Haldir turned to his lord, "About a year after my coming of age, I was sent on a diplomatic mission to talk with the King of Rohan. And as you most likely recall, we were attacked by wolves and scattered. You also know that I sustained an injury in that attack and stayed in a small village on the outskirts of Rohan while I healed. What you don't know is that what transpired while I was healing." 

One of the guards smirked, "I bet I can guess."

Haldir ignored the comment, " It all started the night we left. There were four of us…"

((((("Come on, Gaarin; you are making us late!" Haldir called impatiently. He reined his flighty steed to a slow jog, scowling heatedly.

_ "Calm down, young one. We have a long ride ahead of us and you really don't want to tire your horse out this early in the journey." Came Elad's voice. _

_Haldir did not respond, but did not speed back up. _

Craytor eased his horse next to Haldir, "You are troubled." Haldir ignored the comment, making a show of guiding his horse to jump over a fallen tree. 

_"Haldir…" Craytor prompted gently._

_The young elf looked into the wizened eyes of his elder, "I am frustrated, my teacher. I am well past my maturation, yet they are treating me like an elflet."_

_The old tutor chuckled, "Do not worry yourself more about that matter, they do not mean any harm by it, it is just habit; a habit that is hard to break even by myself. Don't worry, as you prove yourself to be the elf I know you to be, they will come to respect you more."_

_Haldir sighed, "Yes, I know you are correct, it is just that some part of me knows that that habit holds a grain of truth. In many ways I am still an elflet and it angers me. I have not even found my lifemate."_

_The elf smiled, "It will come in time. All comes in time, but you must learn to be patient."_

_They rode for two weeks at a slow, but steady pace. On the sixteenth night, just after they had bedded down, they heard the call. Wolves were out, hunting; and they were near. The five elves huddled around the fire, knowing that it was the one thing that the beasts feared the most.  _

_Haldir knew that the others' were correct to stay together, but he sneaked away anyway, determined to prove his adult prowess by bringing down one of these beasts. _

_He sat crouched in the crook of a tree branch, his bow held taunt, waiting. He had a plan: when one of the creatures passed by, he would slay it and then drag the carcass to their camp. Then they all would know that he was as much a grown elf as any other. A simple act, yet one that would prove to all of them that he was not just a silly little elfling. _

_There was a rustle in the bush beneath. Haldir drew his bow taunt, all of his senses focusing on his prey as he brought the matted hide into his sights. So focused, in fact, was he, that he did not realize until it was to late that the horrid creature had been acting as a decoy. A sharp pain ripped through his body as steel jaws clamped onto his leg and pulled him from the tree; and with sudden clarity, he realized that the rest of the wolf pack had formed an ambush behind him. As he fell to the ground, he cried out. The last thing that he remembered was the sight of a wolf's leering face hovering just above his own, suddenly being cloven in half by an elvin blade. _

_He did not know how much time had passed when he awoke. It was quite a while, for the carcasses that lay strewn about him smelled horrifically, and the blood on the deep lacerations on his leg had crusted over. With a groan, he sat up. The world spun a few times and he concentrated on controlling his heaving stomach. As his vision cleared, he saw about twenty wolf carcasses lying on the ground at varying distances from him. And to his utter dismay, he identified the faces, now a pale gray in their death, of all four of his companions._

_So stricken was he by the sight of his fallen comrades that he did not see the figure that just stepped into the clearing._

_A startled voice gasped, "Oh my!"_

_He raised bloodshot eyes to the form at the edge of his vision, "Help, please." He gasped, just before his vision once again turned to darkness._

_The dark veil slowly lifted from Haldir's consciousness. He heard someone singing softly in Rohiiran. The scent of sweet incense caught his senses gently, drawing him closer to the real world._

_He heard someone groan. He wished that person would be quiet so that he could hear the beautiful song better. _

_The song stopped and he felt a cool cloth wipe his brow, "So, you have finally awaken."_

_He realized that it was his own voice that had been moaning. He quickly stopped, embarrassed at making such undignified sounds. He opened his eyes._

_She was beautiful, cream colored skin and raven black hair. Her eyes were the color of midnight, sparkling with the light of the stars. _

_"Where?" He asked, his voice gravelly from unuse. _

_She put her finger on his lips and made a shushing sound, murmuring, "I found you in the northern field a few miles from my house. I have brought you home, and your leg has mended very well; although, I will warn you that the villagers are not elf friendly, so you must lie quietly until sunset. After then, you will take my horse and ride back to wherever you came from."_

_He did not try to speak again, heeding her warning about the villagers._

_At sunset, the woman approached Haldir again, "It is almost time for you to leave. You should try to sit up."_

_Haldir did so. Even though his wounds had long been healed; she wrapped her dainty hands around his shoulders to steady him. As she did so, he caught the scent of lilies on her midnight hair. _

_"Wait," He said, "I don't even know your name." )))))_

Haldir recounted, his face flushing slightly at the memory of that night. 

"The next day, I left, quite unwillingly except that she assured me that the rest of the villagers would hunt me down and kill me, so I rode off in the pale light of dawn." Haldir finished.

There was silence for a long while as all present contemplated his tale. 

Celeborn softly asked, "And I assume that you have a good reason for not telling us this in the first place?"

Haldir shook his head, "No, my lord. I was ashamed that I had fallen in love with a mortal and I did not want that to taint my future as march warden of the golden wood."

Cee looked at him sharply, angrily accusing him, "And YOU did not want YOUR future to be tainted? What about my mother? Suddenly, she ends up PREGNANT with an illegitimate child. No one will marry her! And then, she is BANISHED from the village and had to move to another settlement under the false pretense that her husband had died in a battle! What about her? What about the fact that she had to scrimp and save just enough to pay a wizard to cast a spell upon me so that I did not have the appearance of my father, therefore sparing my life?"

Haldir did not meet her accusing gaze. 

Cee took a deep breath, visibly calming herself and continued, "I did not come to accuse anyone. I did not come to make you feel bad. I came for your help." Everyone looked at her expectantly. She finished, "I need all of your help."

Haldir smiled feebly, "How can I help you?" He asked.

She shuddered, closing her eyes and said softly, "My husband and daughters have been captured and enslaved, taken three weeks ago by a group of orcs to Mordor. I need you to free them. Riders from my own country have tried valiantly, but in vain to liberate them, they are guarded heavily at the minefields at the edge of that accursed land."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Élharma laid strewn hap hazardously across the bed, tears staining the silken coverlet of the massive bed. For a while her body shook harshly as violent sobs ripped through her very soul. 

She did not care that the party was carrying on merrily just a short distance away. It did not matter. It did not matter that it had suddenly started raining. It did not matter that her hair and clothes were becoming quite mussed. Nothing mattered now. Nothing mattered, that is, except the face that leered at her from behind her closed eyelids. Nothing mattered but the fear that was slowly winding its way down her spine, around her arms, her legs, her hands and feet, slowly covering her in a blessed blanket of numbness.

After a while, though, the cries subsided; her eyes dried; and her body stopped responding to the fear. She lay as a statue on the bed, an alabaster statue against the soft blanket. The candles had burned low, their flickering flames causing the faint shadows to dance on the walls.

There was a knock. 

"Leave me BE, Lirahall!" Élharma yelled through the thick wood.

There was a slight pause before a hollow 'click' echoed through the room. A soft breeze signaled to her that the door had opened and closed, allowing someone into her quarters. 

"Now, is that any way to speak to your husband?" His gentle voice asked softly.

She turned vehemently to face him, "You are not my husband. You never were and you never will be."

He smiled easily, "Nay, beautiful maiden. I very much will be your husband, for I do recall a certain agreement that your father made with my father."

She scowled, "I do not have to honor that agreement. My father is dead. Plus, as you well know, I am well past the bonding age. I am free to choose whomever I will wed, now."

He softly clucked his tongue, "Ahhh, but you must recall that those rules of trade only apply if I never came to claim you as my bride. And as I recall, I most certainly DID."

She tipped her head defiantly, "And as **I** recall, we were not bonded that night."

He looked at her slyly, "A mere technicality, one easily remedied."

She glared at him, "Do not come any closer."

He ignored her, "But my dear, do you not remember how much fun we had…"

She did.

_(((("NO." She whimpered. It was the night of her coming of age and her betrothed had come to claim her. Now, they were in his suite at the outermost edge of Maeglin.  He had just come into the room, she felt his eyes on her and she sensed an animalistic hunger emanating from him. _

_He licked his lips, "Oh yes, my dear."_

_She tried to flee, tried to dodge past him and out the door. He easily intercepted her, hooking a meticulously booted foot behind her own and tripping her to tumble upon the floor. With movements resembling that of a cat, he pounced on her, straddling her, successfully pinning her to the floor._

_She struggled for a moment before squeezing her eyes shut and lying still, fear enveloping her very being._

_"Open your eyes, my dear." He commended in that silken voice._

_She complied, staring at him with the look of a caged animal._

"I will not have my bedmate looking as if the sky was about to fall on her pretty little head." He said easily.

_A glimmer of hope sparked in her face, would he let her go??_

_He continued, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, "No, by the time I am finished with you, leaving will be the last thing on your mind." As his fingers trailed down her neck, her collar bone, his touch light and gentle._

He continued caressing her, teasing her skin with his fingertips until she begged him to touch more of her. With a satisfied grin, He lifted her to stand in front of him and easily began working at the clasps of her dress. 

_It was then that she made her move. He had discarded his belt and sword upon a chair by the door, and at the moment that his grasp on her loosened, she dove for it. _

_Her actions faster than even his elfin eyes could follow; she drew it from its ornately decorated sheath and leveled the point with his chin. He raised his hands in surrender._

_"I am afraid that I will not be able to continue our little rendezvous; unfortunately, I must be going," She said calmly._

_He smirked at her, "Kelutanya has taught you well, but I don't think that you will get far because there are two guards posted at the doorway."_

She narrowed her eyes, "I am sorry that I have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

_She drove the sword through his shoulder until it was securely buried in the bedpost behind, leaving him pinned to the bedstead. Without another sound, she deftly leapt through the window and did not stop running until she reached Rivendell. As she left that accursed place, she saw the wild men of the woods fighting with the elves loyal to her father. So, the rebellion had began, it was a long time in coming. ))))_

In Rivendell, Lirahall made to step towards her. A bad idea. She made a slight movement and a loud "Thunk" echoed through the lavish room as the quivering handle of a dagger pressed cold upon his cheek, pinning him to the door by way of trapping his hair beneath the cross-section of the handle.

He calmly removed the blade from the door, nonchalantly commenting, "Good shot. I see you have been practicing."

She continued glaring at him, "You call that good? I was aiming to cut off your ear."

He ignored her remark, inspecting the fine blade with great care. He looked at her with a new fire in his eyes, "Than if you will not honor the promise your father made to me, than I will just have to pursuade you to love me."

She laughed, the sound ringing clear, "I say not, dear sir. My heart belongs to another."

He rolled his eyes demurely, "You mean that Haldir fellow that has been hanging upon you since you came?"

Uncertain now, she nodded. What was he getting at?

It was Lirahall's turn to laugh, "I am sorry to dishearten you, but his heart belongs to another."

She did not understand, and her confusion was written obviously across her features as she demanded, "WHAT?"

He said lightly, "Oh yes, as a matter of fact, we passed his DAUGHTER on our way in. Nice girl."

When she heard this, she began trembling in rage. How dare this pompous, cold-hearted elf say such things about her honorable Haldir!

He continued, "And even if he did love you, do you really think that he would still love you after he finds out what you REALLY are?"

Regaining her composure, said, "He knows what and who I am."

He shook his head slightly, "I dare say not. I have been asking around, and it is painfully apparent that no one, not even the prestigious Galadriel had an inkling at that part of you. You have successfully kept it hidden from everyone."

She sneered, "And what part is that?"

"The fact that you were trained as not only a sentinel, but as an assassin." His voice steadily increasing as he said, "That YOU are the warrior princess of the lost city of Maeglin! Trained ASSASIN by Kelutanya."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? What do you think? Let me know!!!


	14. The Mission

Chapter 14

Her eyes smoldered a steel gray, the only outward sign of the effect that his words held upon her. Otherwise, she stood almost leisurely, leaning against the bed, her hands gently crossed against her bosom. Inwardly, though, the truth of what he said burned upon her mind like that of a red-hot brand. Assassin.  The word jarred her very heart into a cold, painful catching rhythm. Elves were supposed to love all living things, they were supposed to love life itself; yet here she stood, a trained assassin in the highest regards with the blood of her own brethren upon her hands. For so long, she had denied and hidden that part of her in fear; yet in this instant, she was forced to face the harsh reality.

Her tone was easy, hiding all signs of the conflict that raged within her mind, she asked him, "What do you suggest?"

He regarded her wantonly, "You know, when all of the prestigious lords and ladies find out that you have killed in cold blood, they are more than likely to banish you."

She did not waver, her voice controlled and impassive, "Do not make me repeat myself, Lirahall. I am fully aware of the gravity of my situation"

A mischievous smile played on his fine features; "You could come back to Mirkwood with me and bond with me. Then you would know that your little secret was safe."

She arched a brow, commenting offhandedly, "Come now, Lirahall. You know that I have the same knowledge of you as you have of me. Besides, I would rather die a thousand deaths before wedding you."

He put his hand over his heart, "I am hurt, my dear. Then again, you are correct in the presumption that I have not divulged my assassin training to Lord Tharanduil, although he knows that I can and have killed."

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "Then we have come to an understanding. I will not tell anyone that you also are one of Kelutanya's assassins, and in return you will return the favor."

Lirahall nodded, not moving from his post at the entryway.

He watched her with interested regard, his voice falling to a whisper so faint that her elfin ears could barely decipher the sounds, "So beautiful, yet so deadly…" He trailed off, his eyes caressing the golden folds of her hair.

She glared at him, refusing to wither beneath his gaze like she was sure all the other maidens had before her. "Leave. Now." She said tightly.

He bowed halfheartedly before turning to leave. Just before the door closed, she heard him whisper, "You will have to face your fear sooner or later."

Those words piqued her curiosity. She knew that he was right, but what exactly did she fear? Did she really fear that the other elves would find out what she had been trained to do? Did she really fear their judgment for what she had already done? The answer that wound its way into her mind was a most definite NO. Than what did she fear, if it was not those two things? 

With sudden realization, it dawned upon her that the thing she feared most was the training itself, the experiences themselves. For some reason, she felt that if she came to terms with, or remembered those experiences, that somehow that the training would begin to control her. She was afraid that she would become the tyrant that she had been educated to be. It was the same fear that had kept her from letting herself love Haldir, she had been ultimately afraid of herself, of her past experiences. 

A thought tugged at her consciousness. She wanted to be free. Free from the fear. The thought grew until it consumed her whole mind. Freedom. The sweet intonations dripped like honeyed water upon parched lips: FREEDOM. And she knew what she had to do for that freedom, and at that moment it did not matter that she was banished to work the mines in Moria for the rest of eternity. She would accept her past, every gruesome detail. She now understood that her past experiences, both good and bad, could not control her. They were merely there, tools for her to use. That's it. Just tools. Period.

Suddenly, she wanted to tell everyone. Not that it would be a happy event, they would most likely send her to exile; but it would free her from hiding anything more in her heart. She could stop trying so hard to close her memories off to Galadriel, she could stop pretending to not know how to use weapons in front of the Lords of the house. She could look into Haldir's eyes when he talked about his tutors and teachers. Haldir…

She sighed, her mind pulling, gnawing at the things that Lirahall had said, 'I wonder what REALLY took him away from me tonight?' she speculated. What if he really did have another lover? A daughter? 

She lay back on the bed, her arms flung wide open, staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. Had he lied to her? She remembered the many times he had said that she was his ONE love. His only love. Was this other… this other….other woman his one love? His eternal bond mate? 

Remarkably, Élharma found that no matter how long she pondered this, she could not find anger for him in her heart. She simply loved him too much to feel spite for him.

A single diamond tear rolled down her face when she considered the possibility of losing him. If he did have someone else, especially if that other female had produced his daughter, he would marry the other. Élharma desperately did not want to lose him, but because she cared so much for him, she knew that she would have to let him go. Of course, it would be easier to let him go if he was angry with her; and it was more than likely that he would be when she told him that she had been betrothed to Lirahall. Even more was the likelihood that he would be very VERY angry when he found out that she was a trained killer, especially after he found out what her last assignment had been.

With this resolve lingering in her mind, she listened for the return of her beloved.

Eventually, the thunder subsided and the sound of raindrops falling faded into a faint whisper. A fresh breeze blew under the patio door, carrying with it the scent of wet trees and grass. 

Élharma found the rain undeniably inviting, so she slipped soundlessly out of the large glass doors onto the terrace. There she stood, letting the refreshing water wash over her, cleansing her thoughts of all of the fear that had inundated her very soul only a few short hours ago. She closed her eyes, feeling the tiny droplets converge upon her long lashes and run in rivulets down her cheeks. 

Standing in the slight rain cleared Élharma's head, bringing peace to her mind and body. With firm resolution, she decided that no matter who was Haldir's life mate, she would determine to remain his friend. Yes, she cared for him now too much to simply stop loving him. She decided that even if he did not return her feelings, she would love him forever. To her ultimate surprise, a sensation of total and complete satisfaction came from these simple thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~          

As they walked through the rain, Haldir felt an ever- increasing worry embed itself within his heart. He dreaded facing Élharma. He knew that it would break her heart to find out that he had been keeping a secret from her, and the fact that he would hurt her broke his heart. 

When they had neared Imladris, he looked to the terrace that he knew would lead to Élharma's room. To his surprise, she was standing there, still clad in the evening dress, standing out in the rain. At the sight of her, his heart leapt into his throat, she was beautiful. She was not looking at them, her head was thrown back towards the sky and her eyes were closed. A smile graced her fair features, and the gentle mist made her skin seem to glow.

He felt someone watching him. Looking around, he felt Cee looking at him curiously. Her dark eyes flitted from the figure on the balcony to him and back again. She smiled, "You love her, don't you?"

He nodded ardently.

"She is beautiful." The woman said.

Haldir smiled, "That she is."

"How is she going to react when you tell her that you have had another lover? I assume that she does not know, as your lord Celeborn did not." The young woman asked.

Haldir nodded, "She will be hurt, and it will break my heart."

The girl nodded, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." He answered.

She continued, "I know that elves can only love, truly love once. Who is your true love?"

Haldir winced, this human (correction, his DAUGHTER) had a way of getting to the point, "You don't mince words, do you? I am sorry to have to tell you this, but my love is with the maiden on the balcony. I regret to tell you this, and please don't think less of me or of elves, but my affair with your mother was just that: an affair."

She quirked and eyebrow, "And you think that **_I_** don't mince words? Anyway, I thought that you would say that. Somehow, my mother knew; it probably had something to do with the fact that you never returned to her. Now, anyway, tell me about yourself."

He did, telling her about the different twists and turns that his life had taken, and in turn she told him about herself.

He found out that her mother had moved to a small town called Holar in the northern part of Rohan, a place more elf friendly. She had grown up there, working as a maid at one of the inns. Her mother had died at the ripe age of 96. Cee apparently had the long lifespan of one of the halfelven. A few years ago, she had fallen in love with one of the Dunaden men and they had been married. A year later, their daughter was born. Then, about six months ago, orcs raided the town and took many for slaves. Cee recounted with tears that her husband and three year old daughter were two of the many victims, being taken to Mordor to work in the mines.

Haldir's heart went out to this woman. She exhibited an inner strength that was not unusual with humans in that she had lost everything that had been dear to her, yet hope still lingered in her heart.

The party entered Imladris, and Cee was shown to her room. All of the others quickly dispersed, leaving Haldir standing alone in the entryway. With a heavy and unsure heart, he stood there, the water dripping from his clothing to form a shallow pool at his feet. He could not decide weather to go and see Élharma or to go to his room and talk to her in the morning. 

After a few moments, he turned as if in a trance and trudged up the stairs. Élharma could wait; right now, he needed time to think. Just as his weary head came into contact with the softness of the pillow, he heard in his mind Élharma's sweet voice, "I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Élharma felt Haldir's indecision. She felt the weariness not only of his body, but also the weariness that plagued his very spirit. She keethed her peace and joy into his heart as she felt him drift into sleep. It had been a long night for both of them and it was best that they take some time to process all of the information before seeing the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Élharma awoke in the still darkness that comes just before dawn. The morning air was still, for the evening animals had quieted and the creatures of the day had not yet awaken. This was her favorite time of day, so she wrapped the plush blanket about her shoulders and sat upon the balcony. The air held a crispness that caused her to snuggle even deeper into the down coverlet. 

There was a faint knock on her door. 

"Come," She said.

Haldir came sleepily through the room, his own robe wrapped snugly about him. He stood in the doorway for a moment, his hair tousled and his eyes droopy from just waking up. Élharma grinned up at him and patted the spot on the couch next to her. He meandered to her and fell heavily against the cushions. She leaned against him, snuggling her head against the firm muscles of his chest. 

He stroked her head, following her hair down the thick braid until he could curl the end in his finger. He hated the fact that she always bound up her hair so tightly; in his opinion it should be left  loose. He leaned his head down and kissed the golden waves.

"Can I unfurl your hair, my beloved?" He whispered 

He felt her smile against his chest as she replied, "Of course."

Slowly, still lethargic from having just awakened, he untied the knot of leather holding the end. Working the rest of the braid loose with his fingers, he reveled the feeling of its silken length against his hand. 

"Élharma, my love. I have something to tell you." He murmured, continuing to gently comb his fingers through her soft tresses.

She drew back slightly, bringing her face level with his, "As do I."

He sighed, she was making this harder than he thought it would be. He could think of no other way to tell her than to just say it, so he held his breath slightly and blurted out, "I have a daughter."

She smiled, resting her forehead against his, the mists of her blue green eyes swirling in a mesmerizing pattern of colors just inches from his own pale green ones, "I know. And I also know that you will be marrying her mother. You are just that kind of elf. Honorable. Loyal."

Haldir smiled, she was taking this better than he cold have ever dreamed, "No, I will not. You see, her mother died many years ago."

Élharma frowned, he was not making sense at all. Why in the world was he smiling if his one love had died? She averted her eyes, laying her head once again on his chest, "I am sorry for your loss."

Haldir laughed, reaching a hand up to caress the gently peak of her ear, "You are quite mistaken. I did not love her, I do not." 

Élharma smiled now, but only for a moment before she looked at the ground again, "I have something to tell you as well." She said as she moved to the other end of the settee. 

Concerned, he looked at her imploringly.

She did not meet his gaze, "Two things actually. First, do you remember Lord Tharanduil's advisor?" She asked.

He nodded. He most certainly did! He had caught that arrogant elf staring at his beloved Élharma one to many times last night.

"Well, I was at one time promised to him. He was my betrothed." She continued, flinching slightly at the words.

Stunned slightly, he asked, "But you never wed, right?"

She nodded slightly before continuing, "Then there is the second thing,"

But she never had the opportunity to finish because at that moment, one of the house servants burst in. "Mi lady! Sir! Élharma! Haldir! Oh, I am so sorry that I have to interrupt you like this, but you are called to breakfast with the Lords. They request your presence immediately, for the matter in question is quite urgent." He slammed the door in a flourish.

The two elves leapt off of the couch and into the room in a flurry of excitement. Haldir placed a light kiss on Élharma's delicate fingers, apologizing, "I am sorry, but whatever you have to say is going to have to wait," And before Élharma had time to reply, he was gone.

Alone now, Élharma dressed hurriedly in one of her riding outfits. Running a brush through her hair and throwing a cloak about her shoulders, she rushed to the dining hall. 

There, she saw that Haldir had already arrived, as had most of the other household heads of the various cities represented. She saw the raven colored hair of a human woman and assumed that it was Haldir's daughter. While Elrond was speaking, Arwen, who sat on the other side of Élharma, updated the maiden.

Apparently, Haldir's daughter's daughter and husband had been enslaved by the orcs and taken to Mordor and the woman, Cee, had pleaded to the council to help free them. They were discussing how to help.

"We cannot send our troops to a certain death in Mordor. Not in a direct assault." Elrond said.

Lord Celeborn interjected, "We cannot just leave them there! I know that men and elves have been at odds for the past few decades, but they are not just men! At least one has elfish blood running in her veins."

Lady Galadriel, quiet and surreal as always suggested, "What about a small team to go in under cover and release the prisoners?"

Arwen nodded, "I agree with the lady, we send in a small group of highly trained warriors who sneak in, get the prisoners and sneak back out."

Celeborn and Elrond nodded, they liked this idea, but Tharanduil asked, "And where are you suggesting we get such highly trained warriors? Our ranks have not received such training since long before the great war." 

There was a long silence, all the elves at the table contemplated the truth to this. 

Cee spoke up, tears falling from her eyes to stain the brocade gown she wore, "Please, I beg you. They are the only ones I have. PLEASE! Is there no one?"

Élharma felt the sting of pity on this young woman. Standing suddenly, she said, "I will go."

All eyes turned to her, and she met their gaze boldly.

Lord Tharanduil scoffed, "And how does a mere maiden think she can take on all of the armies of the dark realm? Sit down."

Élharma leveled her gaze to the lord, "I am one of Kelutanya's assassins." She said bluntly.

Tharanduil scoffed, "A thing of childhood rhymes and songs meant to scare little elflets into submission. That is not real."

Lirahall stood, drawing his bow and an arrow, he dipped the feathers of the arrow in the red plum sauce. He notched the arrow in the bow and held it taunt as he said, "She is. I will prove it to you." 

The hall was silent, everyone held their breaths as the twang of his bowstring echoed into their ears. All eyes snapped back to Élharma, who was suddenly standing with an arrow clenched in her trembling fist, the point pressed lightly against the material covering her heart. Her eyes were glued to the motionless shaft as red plum sauce dripped quietly upon her plate. The stillness was deafening. Suddenly, Élharma seemed to come out of a trance and the arrow fell to the table with a clatter.

Haldir watched her warily, unsure weather to believe this new news or not. How could someone who loved living things with such a passion be a killer? The very idea troubled his heart, a seed of mistrust planted itself unknowingly in his heart.

Lirahall declared loudly, "As you know, Kelutanya imprinted this reflex into all of his students. I would know, I am also one." Everyone looked at him wonderingly.

He continued, "I will go."

Haldir, not wishing to leave this elf alone with Élharma, stood and said, "I will go," also not quite believing what he had heard, he wished to see such training manifest itself firsthand.

Cee, her eyes burning with renewed hope stood and said, "As will I."

Elrond, who was the first to regain his composure said, "Well, I guess we have our small party of highly trained warriors."

The four in question reclaimed their seats and began making preparations to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Editor's commentary:

Hmmm. What do you think her 'last assignment' had been? Do you think that Lirahall will win Élharma's love? He seems to be the only one who believes in her very unique abilities. Do you think that someone is going to die? What was the REAL reason Lirahall wanted to go on this mission? Do you think that when Haldir sees Élharma kill something he will still be able to love her? What about this seed of mistrust? Do you think it will grow into anything substancial?

Author's comments:

OK, this chapter was HELL to write. Let me know what you think. This mission will either make or break their commitment and love for one another. They could actually die. Or be maimed. Or whatever.. (laughs maniacally)

Thank you for all these reviews! And I promise that the next chapter will be a WHOLE lot more interesting. 

Please don't forget to review!!!!


	15. Journey one

Chapter 15

Élharma sat silently beside the sparkling pool, absentmindedly stirring the shimmering water with one of her bared toes.

Her mind was troubled by the fact that most of the elves that she had known all of her life had suddenly began regarding her with a mixture of fear, wonder, and most of all, anger. Haldir had refused to meet her eyes at breakfast and would not talk to her for the remainder of the day; Rhúmil, Orophin, and some of the staff at Rivendell were adamantly avoiding her, and Galadriel and Celeborn had spent the rest of the day in their quarters. 

It was all quite confusing, although not unexpected. The behavior that had been exhibited by all the elves that she had met was what she had come to expect. All of the elves, that is, except that of Lord Elrond and Arwen. For some unknown reason, they remained as loyal and as friendly as before. 

She heard someone breathing behind her. She had known for some time that he was approaching; she had smelled the familiar musky scent of cinnamon and sassafras that always lingered upon his clothes. 

"May I join you?" Elrond asked.

Élharma drew her knees up to her chin and hugged them close to her chest before she snapped angrily, "Of course. You are the Lord here at Imladris, you can do whatever you want." 

He gracefully seated himself upon the mossy bank, "I am hurt, Élharma. Of all people, you should know better."

She sighed, "I apologize, Eron (A pet name from her childhood, she had been unable to pronounce his full name). I am just a little upset right now."

He looked at her lovingly, a look that he used frequently on his own children, "Indulge me. What is disturbing you, my beloved niece?"

She looked accusingly into his eyes, replying harshly, "All of these elves that I have known for many years have suddenly began treating me," She paused, unsure of what words would best suit her situation, "treating me DIFFERENTLY."

He raised a silken brow, "How so? How do they treat you differently?"

She sighed, "I cannot explain it, it is just different. The look in their eyes, how they talk to me, everything…" She frowned, her eyes becoming unfocused as she remembered, "They look at me as if my nose has fallen right off my face. The only ones who don't are you and Arwen."

Elrond reached out and held her chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger, solemnly studying her face as he tilted it back and forth in every direction. Apparently satisfied with his findings, he replied, "I can assure you that your nose most definitely has not fallen off of your face."

He took it between his fingers and gave it a gentle shake, "It is still attached rather securely."

Élharma could not help but laugh; it was a game that her mother had played with her so many years before. Smiling faintly now, she lowered her brows and scolded, "You are ruining my bad mood, Elrond."

He reached out a finger and trailed it over her cheek, murmuring, "You are so much like your mother, sometimes it is very, very hard not to call you Elensar. Every so often, when I look at you, I see her there instead."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You know," He said, "After your mother became one of the miiran, she told me the same thing."

She was quiet for a moment before commenting, "I must ask: why are you and Arwen so different from every one else?"

"First of all, you are part of our family. Our kindred. No matter how much evil your father had in his own heart, your mother's blood still runs strong in your veins. Second, I knew. I knew your father's plans to taint your schooling. I knew that he was training you to follow in his footsteps. I even knew what he was planning for you to do with your training. Besides all of that, I can see that you rejected his way of life; I can see that you chose goodness. It was with great pride that I watched you embrace love, life, patience, and kindness. No matter how much training you had for the worse, no one could decide those things but you, and you decided wisely." He replied quietly.

Élharma smiled, "Thank you, Eron. You are a true friend and confidant. I assume that Arwen knows all of this as well?"

Elrond nodded, "For the most part, but even if she did not know everything, she is so attached to you that nothing could come between you two. On the other hand, think that you should be making preparations to leave; as I recall, there is quite a journey ahead of you."

With a gentle sigh, Élharma arose and they walked together back to Imladris.

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~

Arwen lay distraught upon the massive bed, tears falling freely down her fair cheeks, "Why did you have to go and open your big mouth, Élharma??" she said accusingly.

As was typical for the over-emotional elf, her unease was written plainly upon her features.

Élharma, who was quite occupied sewing a new layer of fur into the inner sole of her boot, looked at the elfin princess in a quiet regard. 

With a trembling lip, Arwen spat, "You will die, you know that."

Élharma did not respond, just busied her self with the task of making the stitching on her boot tight and secure against moisture. From her companion's tone of voice, she could tell that Arwen was very upset and quite irritated.

"Don't you even care that I will lose my best friend, not to mention an actual family member, if you go?" Arwen asked harshly.

Sighing, Élharma leveled her gaze with Arwen, "I have already told you that I simply must go. Pleeeeeease don't make my task any harder than it already is." She prompted gently.

Arwen folded her arms and asked crossly, " So tell me again; because for some reason, I cannot understand the logic in your actions."

Ever so gently, Élharma explained, "I love Haldir. You understand that, right?" Arwen frowned but nodded. Élharma continued, "Haldir's granddaughter had been enslaved by orcs. You understand that as well, correct?" Arwen's face remained frigid, but one of her brows quirked. "So, because I love Haldir, I will go to aide in rescuing his granddaughter."

Arwen frowned. She understood, she had understood it the first time; it was just hard to accept. VERY hard.

Élharma, sensing the frustration and perplexity in her dear friend's mind, took a seat beside the elf princess. Gathering the distraught elf in her strong arms, she let the maiden cry upon the gray-clad shoulder. When the sobs had ended, Arwen pulled back with a faint smile on her lips, "How is it that **_I_** am the one who is always crying on **_your_** shoulder? I mean, YOU are the one who is going to _DIE_. You have more right to sob so pitifully than I do." 

Élharma smiled knowingly, "I remember a time when I cried upon your shoulder."

Arwen's eyes crinkled lightly at the corners, "You were such a different elf then." She reached out and grasped Élharma's hand.

Élharma stroked the maiden's hair, "I am different now."

Arwen, desperate for a change of atmosphere, grinned mischievously and asked, "So, are you really, really, truly, an assassin?"

"Absolutely." Élharma answered easily, her tone teasing, "I could kill you where you lay without leaving the bed, if I had the inkling."

Arwen pouted playfully, "You wouldn't!" 

Élharma jumped boisterously upon the bed, making a great scene of leaping up and posing in a ridiculously arrogant manner, "I, the GREAT Élharma, challenge you, you, you little girl!!!" This was a game they had played for as long as either could remember, an offshoot of the boy-elves game of king-of-the-hill.

Arwen screeched gleefully, accepting the challenge. With simplicity, she swept her legs beneath Élharma's, easily pulling the maiden's feet out from under her.

Élharma made a show of falling heavily to the bed and then to the floor, becoming quite entwined in the coverlet, all the while making a grand ruckus, squirming and yelling and wrestling with the cover in lame attempts at rising back to her prestigious perch. Through the whole ordeal, both elves were overcome by side- splitting giggles. Flinging and wriggling herself about ardently, she made loud and riotous claims for payback.

It was to her utter and complete astonishment that when they had both calmed, she found herself securely wedged between the headboard of the bed and the wall!

With a look of shock, she said between hiccupping giggles, "Arw ….Ar..w..en..I..Ithin…in...k.I'm…st..st…stu..uck!" Which only managed to fuel the fire of their high spirits, it sent both back over the edge into convulsions of mirth. Arwen laughed and rolled on the bed with such convulsing gleefulness that tears ran freely down her face until she also fell with a flop upon the floor. Both Arwen and Élharma thought that they would die, they were laughing so hard. 

"S..seriously..ly..I..am..Iam..I'm ST..T..TU…U…U…UCK!" Élharma wriggled, giggled and hiccupped, but only managed to wedge herself further into the crevice.

Arwen, hooting loudly, and trembling fitfully upon the floor was quite indisposed at the moment, as the laughter raked through her body. Finally, Arwen managed, "You look ridiculous!" 

Élharma could not help but laugh some more. She was sure that she did look quite ridiculous, all of her body wedged behind the headboard with only her head sticking up, her right knee by her right ear, her left foot folded so that her chin rested on her shin, her right arm pinned beneath her and her left arm stuck sticking straight up into the air. 

Arwen, holding her sides in an effort to control the giggles that tore from her throat, stood unsteadily and gasped, "You are so mean to me! I am going to go get a drink. Don't go anywhere." She stumbled merrily out the door, the sound of her mirth echoing in the hall. 

Élharma called, "Wait. No. Wait! I'm serious! Wait, I'm stuck, Really, I am not fooling around! Arwen? ARWEN! DON'TLEAVEMELIKETHIS!!

Suddenly, the room was silent. Élharma made a weak attempt at freeing herself but immediately saw that it was going to be impossible, as there was no place that her hands could find purchase.

"ARWEN!" She called. Her voice echoed hollowly through the still room.

"Arwen, GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME!" She yelled indignantly.

There was not a sound.

"AAAARRRRWEEENNNN!!!" She called, now slightly worried.

She heard the wind rustle the trees outside her balcony door: all was peaceful in Imladris, as it should be. 

For a few moments, she was still, perplexed at her situation.

Then, there was a soft knock on the door, "Is everything okay in here?" Came a quiet voice.

"NO! Everything is most certainly NOT okay in here!" She said heatedly. 

A dashingly blonde head peaked into the room: Haldir. Upon seeing her predicament, his eyes opened wide and he let himself into her quarters. 

Haldir accessed her situation, thinking to himself, '_And THIS is the all-inclusive FIERCE, HIGHLY TRAINED WARRIOR? I hope not, or we are all doomed.'_

"What do we have here?" He asked quietly.

"I am stuck. You can see that. Now, HELP ME OUT!!!" She said sourly, suddenly not in the mood to see him.

He kept his gaze on the floor, refusing, as usual, to meet her gaze, "I don't have to take orders from you, MY LADY. I am still March warden, and you are still only a mere maiden. If you ask POLITELY, I might consider your request."

She rolled her eyes, "PLEASE help me out of here." She said through tight lips.

He nodded, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he walked to her. Grasping her shoulders firmly, he heaved her effortlessly out of the crevice and plopped her upon the now-messy bed.

She tilted her chin into the air haughtily, "Thank you. Now leave."

Haldir scowled at the floor, trying to hide his dissatisfaction, but finally managing to reply with a curt, "As you wish."

Smirking, he asked, "As long as you think that you can finish packing without getting stuck behind the bed frame?"

He closed the door behind him just as a leather boot flew across the room and thunked into the spot that his head had been.

He closed the door behind him thinking, '_Maybe she is not what everyone seems to think she is. After all, what assassin, true assassin, would let themselves be trapped so easily?'_ And walked back down the hall from where he had come from.

Looking back, neither Haldir nor Élharma could understand why they had been so snappish with the other. It would have been the perfect time to talk, but they had both been in a little bit of a bad mood and had not wanted to even see the other.

Arwen returned with two glasses of water, "I see you managed to free yourself."

Élharma scowled, "I had help, no thanks to you."

Arwen grinned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon, the two elf maidens exchanged embraces one last time. Not an eye in the courtyard was dry as the party's farewells were made. Everyone was there to see the party off, Lords and Ladies, servants and stableelfs. The cook had provided ample amounts of provisions and the seamstress from Lorien had fitted them all with new cloaks. Everybody was wishing the party well. 

Élharma came to Galadriel, it was the first time that the two elves had seen each other since that fateful morning. Unsure, Élharma hung back but Galadriel drew her into a warm embrace, murmuring into her ear, "I am so proud of you. So proud. I will be with you on your journey." 

The maiden, expecting a reprieve from the Lady, grinned through the tears, "You are so gracious and kind." Galadriel, her own cheeks wet, replied, "I love you, my daughter."

Celeborn also gathered Élharma into a tight embrace. "The images that you kythed to us were very disturbing, but I am so glad and proud that you have embraced all that is good." 

They were referring to the images of her assassin training that she had kythed to them during breakfast. She had been able to kythe practically every memory of that time in her life into their minds. Until this point, she had been unsure weather her kythe had been successful or not, and since she now knew that it had been; she understood why they had remained in their quarters for so long. 

The rest of the elves finished their farewells and then mounted their steeds. With a smile and a wave, the four riders set off at an easy jog, the two maidens riding behind the two he-elves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Cee turned to Élharma, asking cheerfully, " I am Curiel, but you can call me Cee. What is your name?"

Élharma smiled at the woman, "My full name is very difficult to pronounce, so everyone calls me Élharma."

"Élharma," Cee said, "I really appreciate what you did back there in the dining hall yesterday morning. Until you arrived, I thought that they would reject my request for aide."

Élharma replied solemnly, "Cee, whoever is kin to Haldir, is kin to me."

The two females shared a mutual and understanding grin for but a moment.

"Where are you from?" Cee asked. 

The two maidens rode like this for many days, talking, sharing,  getting to know the other, and slowly becoming friends.

One day, Cee asked, "I know that this is a stupid question, but I don't know what is a Kelutanya assassin?"

Élharma replied, "It is a long story."

 She rolled her eyes back into her head, searching for a place to start. "Do you know the great war? The war of men and elves?" 

Cee nodded, so Élharma continued, "Well, some of our elves were seduced into serving Sauron, and Kelutanya was one of those. He was the one that trained the orc that killed Gil Galad. His assassins were well- known for their skills and abilities, and he was one of the only elves that became almost purely evil. Well, after the last battle, everyone thought that he had been killed, but, in fact, he was not. Lirahall and my fathers, both servants of Sauron, succeeded in hiding Kelutanya from the other elves of middle earth."

Cee's brows raised, "I know who you are talking about, but in Rohan he was called the Kiiana: the black diamond. I can see now why so many elves seemed disturbed to find out that you and Lirahall had been trained by Kiiana. They all thought that he had been killed, and they fear that you are the heartless killer that so many of his other students had become. What happened to him?"

Élharma sighed, "The night that I ran away from my father's house, Kelutanya tried to force me to flee with him to Mordor. He wanted me to join the ranks of Sauromon's lackeys."

Élharma stopped speaking suddenly. Cee looked at her expectantly, "You did not answer my question."

Élharma squirmed slightly, "He died."

Cee rolled her eyes, exasperated, "How do you know that? I mean, you thought that he had died in the last battle, but he really had not. How do you know that for certain?"

Élharma frowned and whispered, "Because I killed him. I slit his throat and then I watched him die."

Slightly taken aback, Cee was silent for a moment.

Élharma continued, "I assure you, the only time that I ever killed was to defend myself."

Cee grinned impishly, "I sure am glad that you are on our side!"

They laughed together, an action that Élharma was finding to be rather frequent. Cee had a way, just like Arwen, of making tasks of a foreboding nature seem quite lighthearted.

The two male elves riding in front, on the other hand, were not on such friendly terms. They hardly spoke one word to each other over the whole journey, mostly listening in on the conversation between the two maidens.

At the mention of Kelutanya's final demise, Haldir's eyes widened. The whole trip, his heart was battling against itself. He felt as if he could not trust her, he was angry that she had been hiding such a major part of her past from him. Then again, he desperately wanted to just forget about it, wishing to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

 Now, hearing the forthcoming way that she told Cee how she had killed her former teacher, anger and bitterness began to take deeper roots in his heart, a thorny weed growing in his mind.

Lirahall studied the elf riding next to him. Haldir. No matter how hard he tried, he could not understand any reason why Élharma had fallen in love with this elf. It just did not make sense. Élharma treated Haldir like a king, throwing her heart at him with abandonment and all this elf could do was be angry with her? How could he be angry with her for having secrets? Haldir was the one who had a daughter, and just happened to forget to tell the maiden. In Lirahall's eyes, Élharma deserved much better. A prince of the highest standings that would treat her like the princess she was at heart.

The moon went on a full rotation, and they continued to ride during the day, stopping and resting at nights. The two maidens formed a fast friendship while the other two just reveled in their thoughts. As they drew closer and closer to Mordor, they were forced to hide more often as groups of orcs, goblins and trolls passed with ever increasing numbers. Finally, the party was forced to release the horses as their heavy hoof steps could easily be heard echoing over the wasteland.

Finally, after thirty three days of traveling, they reached the Mordor mines: a blackened island about a half-mile in diameter nestled snugly in the center of a lake of molten lava.

~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~

Hey all- I know that this chapter sucked. Sorry.

Please review! I love you all and cannot wait to hear your comments.


	16. The rescuing

Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should wait for the light of day to return to us." Haldir remarked in a strained whisper.

Night was quickly falling over Middle earth, wrapping the dark land of Mordor in an even darker blanket of inky blackness. The heavens weighed heavily upon the travelers from above, disallowing even the faintest glimmer of starlight show. Ahead of them by only a few paces was the cliffside that dropped for a good thirty leagues to end suddenly in the steaming, sulpheric, bubbling river of molten lava. It glowed with a treacherous heat, the bloodied light illuminating the mining fields just enough that the elves could see the soot- streaked faces of the prisoners on the other side. 

"I concur. We should take refuge in the trees." Lirahall replied

Surprisingly, there was a small grove of thickly leaved trees not very far from their present location. They seemed unaffected by both the heat and the foul odors that saturated the very air. As they stealthily made their way to the grove, Cee turned to Élharma and whispered, "My husband and my baby girl are over there somewhere."

Élharma took Cee's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "We will get them out. I promise."

They managed to make it to the trees; Haldir found one that would suit as a safe hiding place for the four of them and ushered the others into it. Cee climbed first, finding a manageably comfortable position in the thick but rough boughs. Next came Élharma, deftly climbing into the heights. Haldir found himself watching the way her lithe body moved beneath the thick material of her attire. Even in this dim and uncomplimentary lighting, the shift of her muscles played alluringly upon his mind. 

Haldir shook himself mentally; he felt too much amnesty towards that elf to let his mind wander in such a lucid manner. He climbed into the great limbs, followed closely by Lirahall. When he had settled himself into a relatively pleasant position in the arms of the tree, Élharma purposefully situated herself next to him.

"Don't bother me." He whispered grumpily.

"Haldir…" She said, her voice pleading, "I think we should talk."

He turned his back to her.

She laid her cheek on the broad expanse of his back, saying in a voice so low that only his ears could decipher the words, "I still love you."

Suddenly, he turned back to face her, he seethed, "I am so sorry, but I cannot return your favor."

Slightly shocked, she gasped, "Excuse me?"

His voice challenging, "Why are you acting like nothing happened?" he asked.

She gave a faint smile and answered, "Nothing did happen."

"Yes, something most certainly DID happen. I found out that you are an ASSASIN! How can you expect me to act the same when you are not the same?" He replied heatedly

She shook her head knowingly, "I AM the same." At his look of complete and utter shock, she quickly continued, "I am the same Élharma that came to Rivendell with you from Lothlorien. I have not changed. I am as passionate as always with the horses, I still like to watch the stars, I still love song and poem, and I still love live with all of its little twists and turns. I may be freer, but essentially the same. No, dear March warden, I am very much the same as before; it is your perspective that changed."

Dissuaded, he scowled, "I disagree. Beside the fact that you are an assassin, you were not truthful with me about your past."

She cocked an eyebrow and politely asked, "You were not very truthful either, as I recall."

He looked away crossly, "That is not the same." And turned away from her once again.

To his displeasure, he realized that she was correct in her thinking. She had, in fact lived with this past training for as long as he had known her. It was not as if something happened all of the sudden that she was one day, out of the blue, different. Well, he reminisced, she was a little different. When he had met her, she would not have touched him, let alone put her cheek so tantalizingly on his back. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck and it made his heart melt out of his chest. Definitely freer, no doubt about that. Stubbornly, he held on to the fact that she had not told him, that she had kept a secret from him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a harsh call from the direction of the path. Lirahall turned to them tensely, "It would appear that your little lover's spat has drawn some unwanted attention."

Élharma spat a curse beneath her breath in some language foreign to the listeners before she whispered, "Lirahall, there are only three of them. I will take the two goblins on the right, you take the big orc on the left and Haldir, you stay with Cee in the instance that either one of us fail." Before either could object, she silently leapt out of the tree into the gloom below.

She was frustrated. Very frustrated, as a matter of fact. She welcomed this opportunity to unleash her pent up anger as her learned instincts kicked in. Every sense sharpened to the point of driving her brain to madness, she smelled every scent no matter how faint; her eyes picked up every wave of light, seing every movement like it was in slow motion; in her ears every sound reverberated into her head deafeningly. Falling into the familiar trancelike state, she moved almost invisibly under the shadow of darkness with such prowess that the two goblins did not know what hit them until their heads fell lifelessly on the ground; severed from their still standing bodies. With ease her blade layed open the rancid hide, flaying through muscle, skin, tissue like butte. When she had finished, her sensitive ears heard the flow of blood a few yards away and she knew that Lirahall had been successful. 

Haldir watched in a sort of repulsed awe. Part of him did not want to watch the evidence of her evilness embody itself, yet another part of him appreciated a good and effective warrior. He mentally kicked himself for ever falling in love with such a sinister being. How could she expect him to still love her when she had the blood of one of the brethren on her hands? She moved stealthily in the trees with practiced ease. His heart jumped into his throat as he watched her mercilessly draw her knives through the goblin's flesh. He noticed how she appeared totally calm, almost serene. She stooped to wipe the blood off of her blades with a withered leaf on the ground. 

Élharma felt it before she understood it. She felt a black, ugly curtain fall between her and Haldir. It took her by surprise and she tripped slightly as she climbed into the tree. It was confusing. In her mind, she had made herself very clear to him, yet he was still fostering these spiteful thoughts. She was concerned that in his mind she had dropped to the level of being evil. It made her even more frustrated, considering the fact that she was here to get HIS granddaughter out of this hideous place.

Upon reaching the upper limbs, she met Lirahall's gaze and nodded: her mission had been successful. Cee scooted over to Élharma's location, "You have my applause."

Élharma answered, "I do not want your applause, I don't want anyone's applause. I hate having to kill any living thing, even something as evil as one of Sauron's goblins."

Cee nodded, "But you must also accept that sometimes for good to prevail, evil must be extinguished. Unfortunately, in that there must be some spilling of blood. Consider yourself lucky to have the skills to fight evil in Middle earth, if it weren't for you, my husband and daughter would be without hope of rescue." 

Élharma pursed her lips, "You are wiser in that statement than you probably realize. I just wish that more of my kind could retain the understanding that you just exhibited."

"I hate to have to break up your little love fest, but we are here on a mission." Haldir interrupted rudely, "And we do still have to make a battle plan."

" Getting in is going to be a problem: There is one bridge crossing the river of lava. It has a guard tower blocking it on each side." Haldir said.

Élharma asked, "Cant we just use the attire from the sentries that we just discarded to use as a costume and get in?"

"Definitely not." Cee said, "They require all who go past the guard tower to take their helmet off."

Stumped, there was a slight pause.

Élharma finally broke the silence, "How long would you need to free all of the prisoners if there was no other beings involved?"

Lirahall thought for a moment before answering, "Judging from the size of that island, about seven or eight minutes. Why?"

"I could try something Galadriel taught me, she said that it helped her get out of several close calls on the battle field."

Haldir nodded, "Do it."

Cee held up a hand, "Wait, what are you going to do?"

Élharma drew her lips tight over her teeth as she hoarsely whispered, "I could go into the orcs and goblins and ogres and troll's minds and enduce a coma like state. My problem comes with the sheer numbers of beings out there."

Lirahall's brows knit together, "I heard that maneauvers like that were dangerous."

Élharma smiled, "No, not really, but I don't know how long I can keep it going, you may only get five minutes."

Lirahall scowled, "If it is our only option…."

Élharma closed her eyes, "Go. Wait at the edge of the path for them to fall asleep. Then you can go. I warn you, though: don't touch any of them."

And with a rush, they were gone. Élharma kept her eyes closed, reaching her mind out to the many foul and dirty conciecenesses surrounding her. Slowly, she worked herself into their minds and overpowered their concieceness into sleep, and from sleep into a coma. There were many strong minds and her effort at control was extreme. She felt sweat begin to bead on her forehead as she battled the last of the minds into submission. Finally, they were all silent. 

Cee looked over her shoulder at the elf maiden who sat rigidly upon the branch of the tree. Cee could see sweat begin to stain the grey tunic black and the maiden's eyes darted back and forth beneath pale eyelids. "I think I should stay with her."

Haldir looked at Cee curiously, "If you insist."

"If you are going to stay with her, go now." Lirahall said as he jumped onto the path, "We have five minutes, be waiting for us here."

The orc in the guard tower had just slumped to the floor. Haldir rushed to follow Lirahall, calling over his shoulder, "What are their names?"

Cee yelled, "Ethia and Korodan!"

She pearched herself by the straining Élharma, whispering soothing words into the pointed ears. Élharma's back was ramrod straight, her jaws clenched and her hands balled tightly into fists. Cee saw a drop of blood form on the palm of one fair hand as the maiden's fingernails cut deeply into her own flesh. Cee considered trying to loosen the grip but decided not to, since Élharma was obviously physically stronger. Cee just sat there, offering her strength to the now dripping, trembling, straining, tensed form on the branch. 

Haldir and Lirahall ran swiftly to where the slaves were kept, deftly leaping over the fallen bodies of the sleeping orcs.

The human slaves were tied to stakes that were stuck in the ground in hap hazardous rows. It made them ill, seeing the emaciated state of these men. Most were no more than bags of bones sagging lifelessly against their respective stake, their eyes staring listlessly into the air and an expression of mindless terror painted on their faces. There were about fifty of them, and the two elves began hacking at the filth-ridden bonds that tied the slaves to their steaks. As they made their way down the rows, they were careful to tell each prisoner, "Run for your home now, don't touch any of the creatures keeping you here, just run and never look back." At these words, most of the men took off at a slow but determined run for the bridge. Others, unfortunately, just sagged to the ground, their legs to weak to hold them any longer. 

Finally, Haldir saw the miniature form of a child plastered against one of the smaller steaks. He rushed to the girl, kneeling gently in front of the tiny body. 

"Ethina, wake up." He brushed her fingertips over the girl's brow.

The girl's eyes flew open and she regarded Haldir with terrified horror.

"Shhhhh. I came to bring you back to your mommy." He said tenderly.

"M a. m a?" The girl whispered, understanding sparking in her eyes.

"Yes." Haldir smiled, "But you have to listen to what I say. Do you understand?"

The child nodded solemnly.

Haldir took his dagger and cut the ropes that tied Ethina's hands to the steak. Blood was dripping on the floor from where the cord had cut into her wrists and her miniature fingers were a distinct purplish color. Much to his surprise, the girl walked up to him and put her tiny head on his chest. The little girl then proceeded to put the thumb of one hand in her mouth and a lock of his hair in another, and gave a deep sigh; apparently ready to be picked up. Haldir did so, wrapping his arms beneath the frail body and standing up. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder, rubbing the lock of his hair absently on her cheek while she sucked quietly on her miniature thmb.

"Come on!" Lirahall cried as he rent his knife through the ropes that tied the last of the prisoners, "To the bridge!"

There was a flurry of excitement and all of those still standing began running hap hazardously to the bridge. Haldir knew that they did not have much time left, it had been about seven minutes since they had crossed the bridge last. He wondered how long Élharma could keep it up, he desperately hoped that it would be just a few moments longer. The child clung to his shirt faithfully, not making so much as a peep. Haldir could no help but smile: now HERE was a brave hearted child.

Quickly approaching the hiding place, he heard Cee squeal. She ran to him and almost bowled him over in her enthusiasm, "Ethina! My beautiful baby girl!" as she scooped the tiny child into her arms. "Momma!" The girl answered, squeezing her tiny arms around her mother's neck. There was another rush of movement and Haldir felt something tall and dirty push roughly past him and converge upon the sobbing, crying, squealing, laughing Cee. It must be her husband.

"Don't get to comfortable." Haldir cautioned them, "We still have to outrun this fleet of orcs after they wake up."

He approached Élharma, who was now alone on the branch of the tree. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. To his shock and dismay, he felt her skin cold against his touch and a trickle of her sweat ran in an icy rivulet down his hand. He shook her sharply, "We are all out. Wake up."

To his relief, she opened her eyes groggily. He heard a sound from across the bridge; the foul creatures were awaking. "Come on, we have to get out of here." He said. When he saw her leap out of the tree and land safely on the ground, he ran to the stragglers of fleeing prisoners, encouraging them on to freedom.

Élharma stumbled onto the path drunkenly, exhausted both physically, mentally and emotionally. The road swam in front of her eyes as she tried to follow Haldir back out of this terrible land. It was a valiant effort, but unproductive as all she did was reel slightly before falling unconciece across the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Hey all!! Please R/R! I love all of my readers. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far!


	17. Journey two

Chapter 17

Evil. Darkness. Consuming. Darkness. Eternal. Darkness. Penetrating. Darkness. It leered at her from within her own mind. It drown out all thought, drown out all emotion. Like a black hole, it sucked her into its never-ending event horizon. It oppressed her from the outside, inside and on every side. She could see nothing else, she could hear only the darkness. Sauron. Her mind had wandered to close to his and now he held her in the powers of his thoughts. She knew that she would die. She remembered seeing the swarm of orc running directly for her before her mind had fallen into shadow. This was the end. There was no reason for her to fight it, for what is life if it is devoid of love? It was these strands of thought that caused her to let her mind be overwhelmed by the evil. There was one, only one in all of middle earth that could have given hope, yet no hope remained for the one called Élhamra. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir easily caught up to Lirahall, who was busily leading the prisoners away from this wretched place. It was a gamble, but with their present speed, they should reach the edge of the cloud of darkness before the orcs caught up. 

Suddenly, there was a shriek, "NO!!!" He heard from behind him. It was Cee's voice, and she was obviously panicked.

Spinning deftly on one booted foot, he searched the crowd of men for her raven head. He found it, much to his surprise, wading against the rest of the fleeing people directly towards the wave of pursuing orcs. She was crying, calling something; desperately clawing her way through the men in her effort to go back for… for…something, someone. He did not understand why- her husband was with Lirahall and her daughter was clinging to her shoulder. It was then that he saw her. No, not Cee, but the one Cee was running for. Élharma.

It was at this moment, this critical juncture, that time slowed incredibly. Men moved around him as they fled the pursuing orcs. Now was his moment. His very own moment. There was just enough time for him to run to her, scoop her up and rescue her from the trampling feet of the dark minions. In this fragment of time, in this moment, worlds were born and died. Lives came and went. In this singlular anomalous juncture in the winds of time, eternity ensued. A battle raged in his mind. A familiar battle, a battle that he had faught before. Love battled hate, Anger battled forgiveness, joy battled bitterness. Then, in this shining, sliver of a strand in time, this juncture, did he decided. 

But it was to late. He had spent his moment. Standing silently as Lirahall brushed past him, picked her limp form from the dusty road and sprinted back to his former position leading the group of men. 

Haldir turned as if in a trance and began running. Confused. He was supposed to rescue her. Not this other elf. Lirahall wasn't meant for her, Haldir was. This was all wrong. 

Finally, after of a few tense moments, their small group of men spilled forth into the sunlight like a river when the dam breaks after the falling of the spring showers. The minion pursuers stopped at the edge of the shadow, yelling indignities, throwing stones/sticks/sand, whatever they could get their hands on. A few arrows flew into the group of still-fleeing men, but these were easily deflected. Although their pace slowed to a hurried walk, they did not stop; it was imperative that they cross over the river Anduin and travel into the outskirts of Rohan before nightfall. 

Lirahall continued, much to Haldir's frustration, to carry Élharma's wilting form. Realistically, Haldir understood that her slight weight was one that any elf could carry for a long period of time, but the problem came because Haldir wanted to be the one to carry that weight. The indecision in his heart was gone, forgotton; now all he felt was a bitter sorrow for the pain he had caused the one beloved to his heart. 

Yes. His beloved, for at the moment in time which he had seen her lying limp in the center of the road was the moment that all of the love that he had been repressing in his heart burst forth. It overwhelmed him, flowing through his viens with fire and ice. He had decided then, in that moment, to love her. No matter what. Love. Period. 

But the opportunity to express that love had been taken from him, stolen. His moment had become Lirahall's moment. 

He jogged behind the group of men, encouraging the stragglers, consoling those that left loved ones behind, cheering on those men that were keeping a steady pace. He tried to ignore the longing in his heart to do these things to Élharma, but to no avail. He could not rid his mind of her. His thoughts chewed apprehensively at her sudden loss of concieceness. He wondered as to why she had collapsed to the ground.

Cee, clinging tightly to Ethina's tiny form, fell back until she was moving alongside Haldir. She looked into his face curiously. 

She saw a change there. A change of what, she could not tell. He was just, somehow, different. 

"Is she going to be okay?" Cee asked softly.

"She may and she may not." He replied tonelessly. It was in moments like these that the elfin ability to hide all emotions was both a blessing and a curse. He was feeling very strong emotions at the moment, and wanted somehow to let Cee know that, but instead hid behind the familiar emotional curtain.

 Unfortunately, she was not able to descipher anything out of the blankness on his face. It angered her. Élharma was Cee's friend and Cee knew that the maiden's love was for Haldir. How was it, that Haldir could be so cold about it? How could he be so uncaring? 

Screwing her face into a severe scowl, she said sharply, "You don't deserve her. She loved you! She still does!"

He turned to her, "I know. I just hope that she still does when she wakes up." He said softly.

This shocked her. "What?" She asked in a slightly choked voice.

"I hope that she still loves me when she wakes up." He replied simply.

 Cee cocked an eyebrow and asked cautiously, "Soooooo, no more mister bitter spitefulness?"

Haldir shook his head, "No. No more mister bitter spitefulness. I love her Cee, I love her with all of my heart. It just took me a little while to realize that."

It was Haldir's turn to be shocked, as Cee jumped into the air and gave a loud victory cry. 

"Then go and get her and tell her that!" Cee ordered with a laugh.

"But…" He was speechless.

"Really. What harm can come from telling her?" Cee said.

"You will make sure that we don't leave anyone behind?" He asked, as always faithful to his duties.

She gave him a slight but sharp and definite nod.

He quickened his pace, drawing alongside Lirahall with ease. 

"Can I relieve you of your burden?" He asked tightly.

Lirahall smiled, "She is not a burden, but you may anyway." 

Haldir gently wrapped his arms around her body, lifting her from Lirahall's arms. He could smell the familiar scent of her clothes, he could feel the soft thickness of her gently curled locks. At the moment, she was, like they all were, covered in dirt. 

As he jogged towards the sunset, he whispered into her ear. He spoke of all things good, but most of all, he spoke of love.

Finally, the sun set completely beneath the horizon, the last sunbeams fading quickly as the night wrapped its arms around the travelers. 

They made it. Rohan. They were in the borders of Rohan where they sopped to light the fires and rest for the night. The men quickly bedded down, exhausted from the day's journey. One by one, they fell into a deep sleep, leaving the three of elfish blood to watch for danger. 

Haldir sat with his back to a fallen log, facing the fire. Élharma's head was in his lap. He absentmindedly stroked her hair as he studied the dancing shadows of the firelight. He felt eyes studying them: Lirahall. The other elf had been watching Haldir for some time, watching, waiting. Now, he spoke.

"I don't know you. I don't know Élharma very well, either. But what I do know is that you have been causing her to unduly suffer over the last few months."

Haldir acknowledged the truth in this with a nod, "It wont happen again, I assure you."

Lirahall continued, "It had better not, for if you ever hurt her again, I will kill you."

Haldir laughed slightly, "I would not expect anything less."

Lirahall smiled at their comeradarie. Finally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness. Evil. Darkness. Evil.…………………wait. What was this? A ray of hope? Élharma did no understand. She had seen something. Something other than darkness. Had it been, could it have been a ray of hope? She listened, now fighting against the mind that had invaded her own. She brought her physical ears to work. Someone was talking. A man. No, an elf. A he- elf. Haldir. But what was he saying? She strained her mind, desperately. The words floated into her thoughts faintly, but definitely…."_I cannot go back, Lirahall. You know that. I love her…."_

She lost her grip on reality, surprised and taken aback. The words echoed in her mind… 'I love her' **I LOVE HER.** It gave her hope. A desire to live. With renouned effort, she pushed away from the darkness that had ensnared her mind, fighting it, racing go get away…  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir stopped talking. She moved. He looked down. Lirahall looked at her as well. Her face. The muscles began firing randomly, slowly at first and then increasing in speed. 

Suddenly, she sat up. Both elves jumped slightly. She just sat there, looking around in a dazed manner. It was dark, and there were a number of people, men from the smell of them, sleeping around a large bonfire. She turned groggily to Haldir and regarded him uncertainly, not sure weather she had been dreaming or had really heard what she thought she had heard. 

Upon seeing the blankly bewildered expression on her face, both elves burst out in laughter. She quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "What are you laughing at?"

Haldir leaned foreward and kissed the tip of her nose, "You look utterly lost, my beloved."

She smiled. It was wonderful to hear him call her that. "What changed your mind?" she asked cautiously.

"I knew that I could not live a day without you." He replied tenderly.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed sleepily, "As I could not live without you, my love."

They slept that night cradled in each other's arms, the cares of the world lifted off of their shoulders. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey all- sorry that this chapter is so short, but I hope that you like it.

Check out my web page, I finally got some sketches up. And as always, 

PLEASE, please, please review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Ethina and Korodan

Chapter 18:

Author's note: In this chapter, Ethina says some things. What she enunciates is what is written, and the translation is enclosed in parenthesis (). It is best to read her sentence and then go back and read the translation; that way you are getting the effect of the sounds of her words, and all of the vowel sounds are soft unless otherwise indicated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Owww  m  ow   má" a pause, "Eowww     mowmá" another pause, "Owamá…" Came the soft voice of a child's whisper. 

Élharma listened for a while to its almost musical intonations. Cee had been trying to get Ethina to say Élharma's name for some time. From the tone of her soft voice, Élharma could hear the little girl's distress and frustration. She tried again, "Ĕw ow  ma"

 Cee's voice softly cut in, "Keep trying: El… Har…Ma." There was silence. 

Élharma opened her eyes. 

It was a few hours before dawn and Cee was lying on her side, propped on one of her arms, next to the sizzling fire, with Ethina lying next to her. They were the only ones awake. 

The sky was an inky bluish black, clear as glass. The stars shone like diamonds against the velvet darkness, causing their elfin skin and hair to appear almost silver. 

"I like the name Emma." Élharma said

Cee jumped slightly, a shadow of panic flitting across her fair features before her eyes fully registering the voice as coming from Élharma. 

She grinned and scooted closer to the maiden, "I hope we did not wake you." She whispered, "Ethina could not sleep."

Élharma shook her head, "Not at all." 

They situated themselves so that they would not disturb any of the exhausted men; each lying on their side facing the other, with Ethina between them. 

She looked at the tiny form that now clung uncertainly to Cee's tunic. The petite girl had skin so fair as to rival that of the elves, and a head of straight, fine, almost translucently blonde hair. Her eyes were green, framed in perfectly lashed lids. Much to Élharma's surprise, the miniature ears held a slight but definite point! Élharma looked questioningly at Cee.

 The woman laughed nervously, "My husband is far more accepting of my heritage than others."

Élharma laughed slightly, "As he should be."

The child's face lit up, "Daddy. Daddy an momma an Edina (Ethina) do (go) owm (home) now."

Cee smiled and kissed the creamy head, "Yes, we will be going home soon. Today, hopefully. All thanks to Élharma and these other, wonderful elves that helped mommy come and get you."

Ethina lay still for a moment, silent. Then, she rolled decidedly over to Élharma and gave the maiden a big, wet, drooly, sloppy, kiss on the check. "Taint (thank) u (you) Emma." 

They all giggled quietly. Not quiet enough, though as several of the men began stirring. 

"I see you have made yourself right at home" Came a voice from behind Élharma

That voice. She reveled in its silken intonations and perfectly enunciated words. It sent shivers up and down her spine. How was it, that every time Haldir spoke, he elicited such a response from her? 

He regarded her with open awe. She was absolutely perfect. Even after a night's sleep. Her hair, which was usually kept in a tight braid, cascaded down her back (which was turned to him) to the top of her belt in heavy curls, slightly mussed. In the light of the night, her creamy skin shone as with an inner light and her hair went from golden to a brushed silver. She regarded him over her shoulder with eyes that swirled with a pale gray-green mist.

He moved to lie behind her. She smelled of lilacs and honeydew melon, with a hint of moonbeams. Delicious. Playfully, he wrapped his arms around her waist and regarded Cee and Ethina for the first time that morning from over Élharma's shoulder. 

"You had better watch who you are kissing, little one." He said protectively.

Ethina smiled and said, "No. Emma MINE." A little indignantly

He frowned, feigning a look of hurt, "But I want her." And pulled her even closer.

"No. Emma my pend (friend). Tu (you) do (go) 'way (away)" She grasped Élharma's hand and gave it an insistent tug.

Élharma grinned and said, "Ethina and Haldir can be friends." To the little girl.

"Dadeew (Haldir) ée(be) pend (friend)?" The child asked, cocking her head to the side as if Élharma had just had an ingenious epiphany.

Cee jumped in, "Yes, Ethina. Haldir is your friend. He helped mommy too, he is an elf."

Ethina's eyes lit up, "Dadeew(Haldir) tome(come) 'an det(get) me pom (from) da (the) ba' (bad) pace (place)"

The adults nodded. 

"Dadeew(Haldir) ée (be) my pend (friend). My eowf(elf) pend(friend)." The girl's face broke out in a big, toothy grin and she walked up to Haldir and kissed his cheek as well, leaving a wet mouth print on his skin.

A man approached, "And what about daddy? Doesn't he get a kiss as well?" 

She looked up at him, screwed up her face and blew a big, impish, raspberry in his general direction.

The man cocked an eyebrow and seated himself beside/ behind his wife before he grabbed the child playfully and pulled her into an embrace. 

Ethina grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her pudgy fingers winding their way into his hair. She puckered her lips and loudly kissed one cheek and then the other. Having finished, she sat purposefully in his lap and pointed to Élharma, "Daddy, da (that) id(is) Owdowma (Élharma) buu (but) te (she) tay (say) I tan (can) taw (call) hew(her) Emma."

The man smiled and offered his hand, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Élharma. I am Korodan, Curiel is my wife and this little stinker (he kisses Ethina's head) is my daughter." 

Élharma shook his hand and smiled, a little surprised that he could translate Owdowma into Élharma. 

Ethina grins and interrupts, "An (and) dat(that) id (is) Dadeew(Haldir)," Pointing 

Korodan nodes slightly, "It is a pleasure, as always to meet one of my kindred, Haldir."

Haldir dipped his head regally, "As I am pleased to meet you, sir."

Haldir drops his head to rest lightly on Élharma's shoulder, savoring the feeling of her warm skin and soft hair against his cheek.

Ethina crawls back to lie in her mother's arms and Korodan stretches out next to Cee in much the same way Haldir was holding Élharma, wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her close to his body.

"I thought I would never see this gorgeous woman again," He said to Haldir with a sigh.

"What happened?" Haldir asked cautiously

"After we were captured, they bound us and forced us to run under the cover of night for Mordor. It took three days to reach the place that you found us at. During the day they kept us in caves, tied up, of course. After we arrived, they put us to work mining metals." Korodan replied. 

Haldir was having a little bit of trouble concentrating on Korodan's accounts, as Élharma had snuggled back against him even more. Now, her whole body was pressed against his own in a most alluring manner. Her soft, yet firm muscles fit him perfectly; it was as if their bodies were made to correspond together.

"…As the men died over time from overwork, those foul creatures would eat them!" Korodan was saying vehemanently, either oblivious to Haldir's growing lack of attension, or just ignoring it. 

Haldir squirmed uncomfortably, trying to relieve some of his physical discomfort, but only managed to make himself more distracted.

"I will be eternally grateful that you came when you did, for I am afraid that Ethina would have been their next meal." Korodan spat, catching a strand of Haldir's attension.

"You have a wonderful wife. It took more courage than many of the races in middle earth have, to do what she did." Haldir said.

Cee blushed and giggled. Korodan kissed her ear before replying, "I know. That is one of the reasons I married her."

"Shhhhhhh." Cee whispered mischievously, "Ethina has finally fallen asleep."

Élharma grinned wickedly, "That is right, Haldir. Tone it down so that you don't wake the poor child up." She said as she leaned back against him, her delicious body pressing into him in a most tantalizing fashion.

For a moment, he could not speak. He could not breathe, he could not think. He could not even persuade his eyes to focus. He felt Korodan watching him humorously.

"I must be more tired than I thought…" He finally managed to gasp.

"Yes… you must be." Korodan smirked.

He knew that Élharma was just being her malevolent, wicked self; and he knew that he realistically should get some more sleep, but for the life of him, he was enjoying every moment of this torture. 

Élharma, serene as always, asked, "Tell us about yourself, Korodan. I would like to know, even if Haldir here (jabs him in the ribs with her elbow) falls asleep."

"I am of the heirs of Elendil through the line of my uncle Mallor. Mallor was my mother's half- brother through her father's line. My mother's mother was the daughter of Elured. Her name was Ellan," 

Élharma interrupted, "So you also have an elfish heritage."

Korodan smiled and continued, "My mother married the second son of Minalcar."

"What? We are in the presence of royalty? Cee forgot to mention that." The maiden continued teasingly.

"My wife doesn't like to make herself seem more important than she deems herself. I assure you, she is! She is, through marriage, an heir to the line of both Godndor and Rohan."

Cee giggled, and Korodan gave her waist a playful squeeze. 

The sun had begun to peek its rays over the edge of the horizon, casting warmth and light upon the landscape, bathing it in an array of color.

"Looks like we had better get going, if we want to get you men home today!" Came a voice from the other side of their encampment. "Time to get up and face the day!" Lirahall said boisterously, skipping, dancing, and walking from one lump on the ground to the next. "Home you go today, not on a tray I say, but in a pile of hay!" He rhymed in a silly, singsong voice.

The men slowly began to sit up, stretching and yawning. Soon, they were on their way, walking with high hopes towards the capitol city of Rohan.

 The landscape was breathtaking: Rolling hills bearing the lush green of late summer, trees scattered over the plains. Birds sang, frogs croaked, and sounds of life enfolded the company in their joy. Here and there, one could hear the notes of a horse's whinny, and the screech of a bird-of-prey. Every so often, one of the men would break out in song, leading the rest in a lively melody. 

As they traveled, it was in the same degree that the hearts of the men rose, did the hearts of elves began to fall. Not that they weren't happy for these men to finally get home, it was not that at all; they were ecstatic for these men. The problem was the one question, one thought, one idea that troubled their hearts and gnawed at their minds. The question: What kind of reception would they receive from the lord of Rohan? 

It had been many centuries since any elves had set foot in this blessed and beautiful country, and it was becoming painfully evident that in their absence, men had come to dislike all things elfish. Given, there were a few, like Korodan, that bridged the gap between the two races, but for the most part, the men gave wide breadth to the elves.

Haldir noticed that in the outlying farmlands, the farmers and the farmers' families had watched joyfully as the prisoner's passed, playing and dancing in the streets. It was only when these farmers saw Haldir, Lirahall, and Élharma that their faces became hard, almost angry and they would usher their families back into the safety of the indoors. 

Élharma felt uncomfortable, she knew that she did not blend into the group of men; she understood that they stood out from the prisoners. It made her nervous. The looks that she received from some of the people that they passed made her uneasy. Looks of anger, hatred, fear. She did not like to be feared, let alone hated. She wanted to be back in the comfort of Rivendell, or Lothlorien. There, at least, she blended in with her surroundings. She did not let this show. She held her head high and let the familiar mask of impassivity fall over her features, covering her belying disquiet. 

Uneasily, Lirahall kept his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. It gave him a sense of unrest and apprehension: being in a country that was so unfriendly to elves. He could keeth, just like all other elves, and he did not like what he sensed. There was amnesty here. It ran deep in the hearts of men. 


	19. Edoras

Ch 19

Horses were fast approaching. She could sense the presence of their minds, she could hear the thunder of their hooves against the springy turf. She could smell the scent of their sweaty bodies that was borne upon the winds. Forty riders, riders of the riddermark, were swiftly advancing upon their small group of men and elves. Coming from Edoras, it was not with gladness or hope that these warriors approached, but with infuriated contempt.

Against the gloomy backdrop of heavy, gray clouds did the company of riders appear at the crest of the horizon. It was as if the winds and the weather were foretelling of doom. The sharp gale that had ensued upon the travelers cast Élharma's hair from its bonds, whipping it upon her face and shoulders . Even her hair wanted away from this place. It pulled at her head as if begging to return to the familiar surroundings of Imladris. 

She felt a heavy hand upon her shoulder. "I feel it as well." Haldir whispered into her ear, "We are in danger here."

She bent her head and pressed a kiss upon the top of his hand, savoring for but a moment the texture of the roughened skin at his knuckles against her lips. His hands were warm, assuring in their might, giving her strength to face this new threat.  

****~~~****

Haldir watched with concern as the face of his most beloved became pale. The color drained from it as a fine wine is quickly emptied from its bottle. Remarkably, even in this dreariness she was the vision of beauty; though her hair had become untressed it still held an almost unnatural glow of gold spun with sunbeams, and her eyes were the familiar shallow pools of gray and green waters, constantly swirling and changing. Eyes that, thought they beheld a sight that could instill fear in the hearts of all, remained bright and clear, bold in the face of danger. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Lirahall. The elf's fair face was caught sharply in a deep scowl and his hand lay restlessly on the hilt of his sword. Their eyes met and Lirahall nodded almost imperceptively.

****~~~****

Cee took note of their distress, sidling up to the maiden and smiling, "Don't worry. Vidugavia is very much an elf-friend. He will gladly welcome you into his house."

Élharma shook her head, "You are mistaken. Those riders come not with greetings of friendship."

Cee frowned, "I don't think so. You must be misguided…"

"She is not," Haldir said, "For I feel it as well."

By this time, the riders had drawn close to the travelers. Some of the men began to hoot and holler, yelling joyous greetings to the warriors. The riders soon encircled their small band of prisoners, the horses stopped and faced inwards towards the men and elves. 

All was silent for but a moment before one man bearing the helm of a captain called out, "Today is a day of celebration and merriment! For this day you are free of your foul captors. Bring forth the elves, those offensive beings that enslaved my brothers of the riddermark, for your queen much desires to speak with them."

A murmur rippled through the crowd before a man yelled back, "You must be mistaken! These elves are not our captors, but our champions! They rescued from the mines of Mordor!"

The captain frowned, "It matters not to me what they did. My queen has ordered me to fetch them and it is my intension to do so."

"The queen is not the one who gives you your orders. What does Vidugavia say in this matter?" Korodan said

"The queen is now in power at Edoras. And it is her will that these vagabonds be brought before her to pay for their offenses." The captain said coldly

"They have committed no crime!" Korodan yelled angrily

"Much has changed since you left, brother." The captain said softly, "MUCH has changed."

"So I see, **_BROTHER_**." Korodan grimaced.

Four of the riders dismounted, each carrying a length of rope. Haldir felt Élharma tense next to him, ready to either flee or fight off this upcoming attack.

"Don't do anything." He whispered into her ear, "There are to many for us to fight off, and you would not get very far if you ran, seeing that they are mounted and we are not."

She knew the truth of his words, yet it was still with great effort that she calmed the impulse to draw her weapons and hurl them mercilessly into the head of the approaching soldiers. She consciously unclenched her fists and drew a deep breath, calming her now-raging heartbeat.

With much protests from the men were their wrists bound behind their backs. Cee turned to Élharma with tears in her eyes, "I am so sorry, Élharma. So sorry. I should have sent you back to your own home rather than insist that you come here."

Élharma smiled and said calmly, "Fear not little one. I know that you intended fore none of this to happen. I hold you not responsible for your ignorance of these happenings."

Cee cried out sharply as the soldier hoisted Élharma onto the back of his horse, "I will do everything in my power to free you and to clear up this little misunderstanding."

Élahrma nodded regally to the woman as she was carried swiftly to the castle at Edoras. The other elves were treated in much the same way, riding behind a soldier on the back of a horse, their hands tied securely behind.

It was with heavy heart that the three elves- ironically they were now the prisoners- mounted the steps to the castle. Each could feel it, like a thick tar it dripped from the cold, stone walls to press into their minds. It was an impenetrable sense of utter and complete hatred, malice and distaste. 

They passed colorful paintings, brightly hued tapestries and ornately decorated windows, but they were unable to appreciate the raw beauty of these things for the malice that inundated each fold of fabric, each stroke of the pen and chisel.

What had happened here? To this beautiful castle, to this beautiful land, to make it so ugly? Not with a physically perceptible hideousness, for physically, it was a very attractive castle. What made the feelings, the air, the atmosphere so ugly?

Then, interrupting their speculations, did she enter. Physically, she far outshone her surroundings with her beauty. She was tall and lean, wearing a dark green gown that complimented her honeyed locks and dusky eyes. But it was the expression on her face, the savage sneer, that drew the elves attention.

She did not speak for some time; she just stared, glaring as she took in the sight before her. 

Élharma could feel this woman's eyes burrow deep into her own, searing, ravaging in their hatred. Élharma tried to keeth pleasant things into this woman's mind, desperate for relief from the savage hatred. 

"Keep your little mind tricks to yourself, elfwitch. They will not work on me." The woman spat, then addressing all, "Welcome to Edoras, capitol city of Rohan. I am Queen Vidalan of the Riddermark, and you are trespassing on my land."

"If you release us, we will most gladly leave your lands." Haldir said cautiously

"I would really like to accompany that request," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "But we also must clear up this little problem of you selling some of my people to the orcsies down in mordor."

"We did no such thing!" Lirahall defended.

"We will see about that." The woman, Vidalan sneered

"Please, we did nothing of the sorts!" Élharma said softly

The woman rolled her eyes, "I was hoping that this would be resolved easily, but unfortunately, you are proving harder than I thought."

They looked at her expectantly as she paused for effect

Suddenly, with a feral look in her eyes, a look that was almost a kind of hunger, of lust, she ordered, "To the interrogation chamber with them!" and turned away.

Haldir felt the rope on his hands jerk cruelly as they were ushered towards a small door on the other side of the room.

"Wait," They heard from the throne. Vidalan rose, a dangerous smirk decorating her features, "Stop." 

He felt her eyes on him, their steely gaze sweeping harshly across his body. "The blonde one, he stays," she murmured, "I have something…… Special…… in store for him."

Much to his surprise and distain, he was left behind as Élharma and Lirahall were shoved through the door.

"NO!!! Élharma, WAIT!" He cried, running to catch up to them.

Something caught the rope attached to his wrists and he fell to the floor with a heavy thud. 

"So," The menacing voice said from behind him, "She is your elf friend…" 

"Dolothan!" The sentry who had been in charge of Élharma appeared at the door. "Make sure Imdar pays…..**SPECIAL**….attention to the female, I am _sure_ she has _much_ information to give us…" The feral queen ordered.

"Now then….."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

Well? Let me know.


	20. Prejudices

Ch. 20: Prejudices

Notes from the author:

Thank all who have been faithful reviewers, I live off of your reviews. Seriously! I know that this story is kind of all over the place, and I openly admit that by this point, it probably should have been three separate stories, but oh well. I did not have the time or patience to separate them. Anyways, if there is anyone who has not checked out my web page, since about chapter fifteen, I finally got some sketches onto it, and there are more coming. I warn you though, I did not include any sketches of Haldir because none of them did him justice.

Cookies, again, to all who reviewed!!!

PS: I know that most of you out there don't like elf torture, but consider it a necessary evil. Pleeease don't get mad at me, I promise it is for a good cause. Eventually. *puppy dog eyes*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Underground. Élharma hated underground. She felt as if the very walls were bearing down on her. As if the ceiling was pressing down on her shoulders, threatening to bury her in an early death. 

The two elves and five men descended six flights of about ten stairs each. The stones were cold, with a chill that reached through her boot and into her very bones. She shivered. It was dark, and damp, and cold. She wished desperately for sunlight, for its cheer and warmth. But none was to be found in such an evil place.

Finally, they reached the lowermost landing, and the sight that stood before her was that of her worst nightmares. There were contraptions, evil contraptions, hanging from the walls, from the ceiling, set on the ground. It was a large, square room with a fire blazing in the very center. The stairs opened up to one corner, and from what Élharma could see, there was about three men hanging in shackles stretched upon the wall directly across the stairway. She flinched as the heavy metal door slammed with a clang behind them.

From behind the fire came a laugh. A harsh, crooked cackle, "So, I see that my queen has finally found her elves…"  Out stepped a man, tall and broad was he, and upon his face was a sneer that rivaled that of queen Vidalan. He walked closer, menacing and scowling. His face was smoothly shaven, and his clothes were clean; a harsh contrast to the surroundings. Élharma quenched the innate urge to flinch, she looked him straight in the eye, boldly challenging. 

"Interesting…" The man muttered, "You are here, out of sight from your precious stars, away from your homeland, isolated in my dungeon, yet you look as calm as the lake when the wind has been stilled." He grinned again, coming out of the contemplative state, "Of course, I will have the incredible honor," bowing mockingly, "to teach you otherwise."

He eyed Élharma with a smirk, "So, you are the elf-witch that I heard about."

"Stay away from her!" Lirahall yelled suddenly, straining against his bonds, "Touch her and you WILL die."

The man stepped back with mock fear, "Really? And risk breaking one of your perfectly manicured nails? I think not! Besides, I have something…. Fun…planned for you, so don't feel left out." He turned once again to Élharma, "Lets get started, shall we?"

She did not respond, only meeting his harsh gaze with her own.

"Impudence? In my court?" He suddenly yelled. Then, with a softer, more dangerously menacing voice, "I think our pretty little she elf here needs to learn a thing or two about impudence! Boys: Take him to the wall and make sure the shackles are nice and tight."

He grabbed the rope binding Élharma's hands and gave her a rough shove, "You are going to have your first lesson with fang."

She wondered what this 'fang' was, some kind of beast, perhaps? She could handle a beast, beasts die. She was a good fighter, one of the best, she could kill any beast.

Her spirits quickly dropped as she was lead to two post standing upright, about two and a half meters apart. They had shackles dangling down halfway from the top, and some kind of pulley system. 

Great. A lashing post. Élharma thought with disgust.

Her hands were secured in the shackles and the chains drawn tight, in an up/outwards direction so that she was standing with her arms spread and her feet barely touching the floor. She felt something grab her tunic.

 "What is this? Does she think that she can block fang's sting by clothing herself in thick fabrics?" He laughed and ripped the offending garment away, revealing her thin, silken undershirt.

Then, he did something most unexpected. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Consider yourself privileged: I will not bare you unclothed to the eyes of these men. I have two daughters of my own, in appearance the same age as you, and in their honor, I will not rob you of your dignity by laying naked your body."

The moment of pity was over, though, almost before it even began, as he stepped back and snarled, "This will teach you to be impudent with me! Thirty lashes for the elf bitch! Lets see if these high and mighty elves are as tough as they would like us all to think!"

There were cheers from the other guards. Élharma clenched her teeth. This was going to hurt, but she refused to allow this heathen the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. 

_I am here, my daughter. I am with you._

_Galadiriel?_

_Yes._

_Please, help me._

_We are coming. Do not give up your hope_

_I will try, my lady. I will try._

There was a pause before she heard the whistle of his great, braided whip sail through the air.

            _Galadiriel?_

_                        Yes?_

_                                    Please hurry. Please._

From his vantage point upon the wall, Lirahall winced as the first of many bright red stripes laid bare the flesh of her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir had been sent to her bedchambers and left there, shackled spread- eagle in the center of her room. He thought it quite odd, for anyone to have shackles installed into their sleeping chamber, but this was a daughter of men, not to mention an insane one at that. 

It was only an hour before the queen joined him in her room. Immediately upon entering, she scoffed, "You have information I want"

"I have nothing to say to you." He replied as kindly as he could, through gritted teeth

"Oh, but I think you most certainly do," Her voice mocking, "Tell me, HALDIR of LOTHLORIEN, does the lady Galadriel still reside in the golden wood?"

Haldir looked at her in shock, "This isn't about the prisoners from mordor, is it?"

She laughed, a cruel sound that was more of the cackle of a witch than a laugh, "Of course not, fool. These stupid men will believe anything I tell them."

For the first time, he noticed that she spoke with an accent. He decided, though, not to ask about it, and kept his silence.

She was standing close, almost touching him, now. Her eyes traveled his body hungrily, "I have always heard, through tale and lore, that elves are perfect, flawless. I think that I would like to discover the truth for myself…" She drew forth a dagger and with one swift motion rent his clothes, with the exception of his loincloths, from his body. She stepped back, examining her handiwork.

Her eyes widened slightly, but she otherwise showed no other emotion. Sheathing her dagger, she murmured, "The stories are true then. To be both perfect, and immortal, gifted with the choice to sail from this world at any time. It must be wonderful."

He regarded her darkly, "Yes…..?….."

Suddenly she frowned, coming from her reverie, "A heritage that should have been MINE!"

He understood now. He understood everything, "So, you are one of the survivors of the numenorians."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder casually, "And who else would I be?"

He did not answer that question, as it was obviously not intended to exude an answer.

Suddenly, Élharma's screams echoed through his head with such force that it almost rendered him unconscious. Sagging against his bonds, he thought desperately, _'What are they doing to her?' _

There was a harsh, sadistic laugh from his captor, "Just what she deserves!"

Had he uttered his thoughts? Oh no.

The cruel, cunning scowl had returned to her features, "Oh yes. If you wont tell me where to find your precious *mocking* Lady Galadirel, she most certainly will! Especially under the thorough ministrations of my chief inquisitor. And once I find out the way into the golden wood, I will slay the elf witch and take Nenya from her dead fingers so that I, Vidalan will take her place with the Valar: a heritage that was rightfully mine in the first place!"

"Your treachery has stolen that right from you." He scoffed

"How dare you!" She screamed, "That is not yours to judge!"

"True," He replied calmly, "As it is not your place to judge those innocents that are locked in your dungeon."

He felt her hand hit his face with such force that it snapped his head back against his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All hope was not lost, though, for Cee, Korodan, and the rest of those that Haldir, Élharma and Lirahall had rescued were not content just to sit around…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please, please, please review!


	21. Escape on a tragic note

Chapter 21- Escape on a tragic note

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: This is fairly long, so please be patient with me. For all you who are looking for more…romance… between Haldir and Élharma, don't be dishearted: some of the mushy stuff is coming soon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early morning, at the castle of Edoras in Rohan. Inside the royal bedchamber,

"haldir…"

            _Someone is calling me._

"Haldir."

            _Uggg. My head hurts. I wish they would just go away…_.

"HALDIR."

            _Where am I? Why wont they leave me alone?_

"HALDIR!!!"

            _Who is yelling at me?_

"HALDIRANSWERMERIGHTNOW!!!"

Haldir opened his eyes. The sun was shining through the window. The light burned into his eyes and the room was spinning slightly. He closed his eyes.

"Yes?" He called, his voice gravelly and harsh, it echoed hollowly within his head..

"Come to the window." The voice called. 

He recognized it as Cee's voice, and by the sound of it, she was angry.

"I cant, I am chained." He said, still groggy.

"Listen closely: Some of the men are going to come in as servants of the house to give you breakfast. They will be unable to speak to you, as the new queen is going to come with them. They are going to hide a skeleton key in the bread. Be sure not to swallow it! When you are alone, use the key to come out, we will be waiting for you." She instructed slowly, in a forced whisper.

"I have a problem with that plan: I cannot get my hand to my mouth." He replied.

"You will find a way. I have to go, there is a guard coming." She said.

He listened to her retreating footsteps before dazedly opening his eyes once again. The harshly searing effect lasted only a few minutes, and slowly the room stilled and the sunlight dimmed. 

_            What happened last night?_

He tried to remember. Something about Valinor, and heritage, and Lorien, and a numenorian surviving the fall… His head was jumbled, but he kept trying to catalogue the thoughts into some semblance of order.

There was a woman. A queen, yes! The new queen of Rohan. But no, not really. She had come in??? and??? He was so caught up in the thoughts that he did not hear the footsteps outside of the chambers, or even the latch of the door being lifted.

"Good morning, my decadent Galadrim!" Came the silken voice, "And how are we feeling this morn?"

He scowled, her voice held a certain ring that echoed within the walls of his skull, causing fireworks to go off in the back of his head.

She stepped in front of him, followed by two servers bearing food and drink.

"Awwwww, does our little elf have an itty bitty little hangover?" She said with a contemptuous pout. She turned to the servants, "I would say that he should! He downed enough wine last night to drown five grown men!"

They laughed.

"Are you hungry?" She asked with a smirk.

He nodded, not only because he really was hungry, but also because of Cee's advisory. Dialogue. Whatever. He was still having trouble thinking.

She turned to the servants, "Feed him."

They then proceeded to do so, with Vidalan watching. Bearing guileless expressions, the two manservants meticulously fed him first cheese, then gave him a drink of icy water, and last the bread. 

On his first bite, he found nothing but bread, which he masticated and swallowed thankfully. On the second bite, though, his teeth came into contact with something small and metal. Using his tongue, he drew the key into his cheek, and then continued to finish the small roll.

"Good. Now: you: out." She said. The men bowed and left.

"Did you enjoy that?" She asked with a deceptively sweet tone.

He nodded, uncomfortable now that his memories of the previous night began rushing back into his head.

_            Her hands. Her lips. Talented lips. Her tongue. Also very talented. _

The memories singed upon his mind, robbing him of both dignity and pride. She had reduced him to a pile of whimpering, begging hormones. Thankfully, though, he had not given her any of the information she had been seeking after.

"Do you remember?" She smiled wickedly

"Of course." He said haughtily

"I hope so." She replied. Her tongue flicked momentarily out of her mouth, wetting the full, rosebud lips as her eyes once again caressed his body.

There was a knock at the door. She ignored it for a minute, but it continued, insistently.

She frowned and yelled, "This had better be good!"

The voice behind the door was muffled, but the words were distinguishable, "Milady! Come quick! Some of the people of the riddermark are rioting in your courtyard! They are threatening to burn the castle!" The wooden door could not mute the urgency in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Coming!"

Turning to Haldir, she ran a finger along his jaw- line, "And I was hoping to have so much more fun today!" She paused, fingering the tip of his ear with her skilled hands, " I will be back for you later, don't go anywhere."

She left, laughing at the irony of her own words.

He waited but a minute before muttering sarcastically, "Sure: I wont go anywhere. You would like to think so, your HIGHNESS!."

He only had one chance, so he judged the distance with a cautious eye. 

Pulling against all of the chains, he could bring his hand within a foot of his mouth, but not close enough to touch it. He would have to spit it into his hand.

With fair surety, he spat the metal key at his hand. 

.

.

.

A grin filled his face as he felt his fingers close around its reassuring weight.

~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~

 The door burst open, the heavy clang echoing through the oppressive room. The air was hot and thick, and it smelled of blood. In the dim, flickering firelight, Haldir and Cee could barely make out several mangled forms chained to the walls, and several were strapped to various contraptions in the middle of the room. 

"Élahrma!" Haldir called, rushing to the nearest form.

"Lirahall! Élharma!" Cee cried, also approaching one of the shapes.

There was a moan from the opposite corner and movement, ever so slight. Haldir rushed towards it. Lirahall. The elf's eyes snapped open, and he regarded Haldir with uncertainty.

"Haldir?…"

Haldir quickly unlocked the elf's shackles, tugging and prodding Lirahall to rise from the floor and stand.

"Haldir. Thank the Valar." He struggled to sit up, "I am afraid that they have broken my legs. I cannot go with you."

 "No, we will find a way. I will not leave you here, my brother." Haldir murmured, noticing that the elf's legs were, in fact, lying at fairly odd angles upon the hard, cold stonework. His heart felt heavy, weather it was from the oppressiveness of this chamber, or from the guilt at being spared of such tortures.

"Where is Élharma?" he asked quietly.

Lirahall pointed to a figure lying curled in the corner. "Be careful. Wake her up with your voice before you touch her."

Haldir raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Lirahall cast his eyes upon the stone and his voice became choked, "They did things to her, Haldir. Bad things. They robbed her of sight, they whipped her, they branded her with red- hot blades. You should have heard her, Haldir! Her screams. They will haunt me through all of eternity. How I wish to kill that dungeon master." Here, the noble elf choked, unable to continue.

Haldir could not move. It was as if he had become suddenly frozen. His body would not respond, his mind went numb. They had done WHAT to his beloved? to his love? It made his stomach threaten to revolt, and his head went spinning again.

Forcing himself to move, he staggered in the general direction that Lirahall had pointed, towards that pitiful form lying curled on the stone floor.

About three feet from her, he stopped, his strength abandoning him once again. She was lying facing the wall, so her back was turned to him. Or what was left of a back. The flesh had been laid open innumerable times, flaying open her fair skin. the blood had dried, crusting the remnants of her silken shirt into the lacerations. Here and there, he could see the pale sheen of the white of her bones, bared to the elements. He felt bile begin to rise into his mouth. He looked at the floor, tears blurring his vision.

"Élharma…"  He whispered hoarsely.

"Élharma, wake up."

She stirred, groaning faintly.

Cee, who had gone to get help, returned at this moment. With her were four men, bearing between them a roughly hewn litter. The men went to Lirahall and helped him onto the cot- like surface. Cee went and knelt beside Haldir. Seeing Élharma, she gasped and cried out.

This was enough to arouse the maiden from her unconscious state. She jerked from the floor, assuming a defensive position. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, her words slurring slightly.

Haldir perceived through his horrified mind the further maiming that had been inflicted upon her. Her hair was matted and filled with dirt, although it appeared to be still intact. It was her eyes that held his attention. Her eyelids were closed, but running in rivulets down her cheeks was not tears, but the crimson drip of blood. 

"It is I. Haldir." He finally managed, forcing the words past the enormous lump that was lodged in his throat.

"Hal…Haldir?" She asked, slightly shocked. "Haldir?" 

Cee took the key from him and unlocked Élharma's shackles, "And I, my dear. We have come to take you home."

Elharma put her hands out, feeling through the air until she found the front of Haldir's tunic. Once she became oriented as to his exact location, she shakily stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a sobbing, trembling embrace.

 Being careful not to touch the bloodied area of her back, he stroked her head, whispering reassuring words into her ears.

The sounds of a battle echoed from the doorway. Haldir glanced nervously towards the hall outside, fully aware that their time was quickly running out.

"My love, can you manage to walk, or do I need to call a litter to carry you?" He said tenderly.

She smiled through the grime and blood smeared across her face, "My legs are functioning perfectly well. It is Lirahall who may need your assistance. I think they broke his legs."

It made his heart glad to hear the dry humor that lace in her voice, shining a bright light of hope into his mind.

"Then follow me. We have to get out of here now, or risk prolonging our stay." He said.

"As much as I am sure it disappoints you," She answered sarcastically, "I really don't think I want to linger here any longer."

He turned to the door and she stood behind him, her hands gripping his shoulders in an almost painfully secure grip.

It was in this way that they made their way up the stair. Once inside the great hall, he perceived the fighting figures. Those true to the riddermark, including Korodan, were engaging in hand-to-hand fighting against the southrons that had come into Rohan with Vidalan.

Haldir skirted the wall, hoping to leave peacefully and without notice. Lirahall and the men bearing him were just disappearing out of the door leading to the courtyard, and ultimately to their freedom. 

He walked stealthily, hugging the wall, warning Élharma of any inconsistencies in the footing. The fighters barely took notice of the fleeing elves, so involved were they in the battle. Suddenly, just as Haldir was about to pass through the exit door, Vidalan cried out, "STOP THE ELVES! THEY ARE ESCAPING!"

All at once, about twenty southrons appeared from the recesses of the palace and rushed headlong towards Haldir. 

"We have a problem." Haldir called to Élharma.

"Run! I can keep up!" She answered urgently.

He did so, quickly overtaking Lirahall and his companions. For a moment, he paused by the fallen elf.

"They are closing. Fast. I wish I had my bow, I could take them out in a matter of seconds!"  Lirahall spat.

One of his bearers understood elfish and proceeded to produce a Rohirran bow and a quiver full of arrows. He handed it to Lirahall with a silent nod.

Unfortunately, the southron men were drawing close faster than any of them expected, and before Lirahall had enough time to kill them all. Suddenly, the rest of the southrons got the idea to return the fire. They quickly killed off all of the men of the riddermark, and Lirahall fell to the ground with a 'thump'

Haldir spun, dragging Élharma behind him, and rushed to his fallen comrade's side.

Lirahall, with tears in his eyes said, "Leave me! I will defend your back as long as I draw breath."

"NO! You are coming with us!" Haldir screamed frantically

"You know better than I do that if you were to carry me, they will be able to catch up to us and kill us. This is the only way!" Lirahall snarled viciously, shoving Haldir in the direction of the open plains, "GO NOW!"

Haldir, knowing with a blackened heart that Lirahall was correct, spun once again, this time towards freedom.

Just as he topped an adjacent hill, he heard Lirahall's voice, "Tomorrow in Valinor!"

Haldir glance over his shoulder, past Élharma, to see a southron's sword cleave the elf's head cleanly from his shoulders. 

He felt Élahrma shudder and they began running, once again, across the plains of Rohan towards their home of Lothlorien.

They ran without pause through the rest of the day, never looking back towards the fallen cities of Rohan.

It was with the sundown that they encountered the Lorien entourage, of whom included the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. 

With heavy hearts, the elves made their way back to Lorien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Please, please, please review!

And let me know which of these stories, if either I should work on and post first

            !. Prequal to Heartsong, Elharma as a toddler and her mother visit Elrond at Rivendell. Elharma is a troublemaker in this story, and it will be rated PG for some crude humor, and will be mostly humor/comedy

            2. Sequal to Heartsong, Elharma and Haldir romance continues. Rated R for sexual content, Romance/adventure story


	22. Beez Kneez

Chapter 22- Beez kneez

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Oh my goodness, y'all are awesome! I cannot believe how many good reviews you guys gave me for a story that really isn't that great. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Simultaneous exclamations came from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, "Haldir!""Élharma!"

Both of the stately elves dismounted their steeds and rushed to the straggling travelers. 

"Mi….*gasp* Mi…*gasp* Milady!" Élharma said shakily, turning her face to the melodic voice, "We…are…being..followed! …We *gasp* haveto getout ofhere."

Galadriel ignoring the maiden's comment, gathered the exhausted form in her arms and murmured, "Oh, Élharma! I am so very grateful that you are alive. Your mind has been silent this day and I was afraid that we lost you!"

Haldir, who was receiving healing minstrations from the Lord asked, "Lady Galadriel, Do you think that her eyesight can be restored?" 

The lady shook her head, "I know not yet, my faithful Haldir." To Élharma, "Open your eyes, sweet."

Élharma balked visibly, "No." She remembered the last time she had opened her eyes. The pain had been worse than when they had pressed the red hot metal onto the exposed flesh. 

There was a collective gasp. It was unthinkable to deny the Lady her wishes, especially if she were only trying to help! "I apologize, my lady. It is just…it's just that raising my eyelids causes so very much pain."

Galadriel, patient as always, put her hand on the maiden's arm, "I understand, young one. If you cannot manage to open your eyes, I beg you: Tell us how they robbed you of the gift of sight?"

Élharma shuddered, "There was this contraption they put on my head. It held my eyelids open. Then they took two small, metal disks, red-hot from the fire, and placed one on each iris, leaving them there until the metal had fully cooled. After that, they just repeated the process with the same two blasted metal disks."

Galadriel was silent for a moment, deeply in thought, contemplating. After a short while, she replied, "It doesn't answer my concerns. I am sorry Élharma to ask this of you, but it is imperative that you allow me to examine your eyes. If only for the purpose that I can begin treating your wounds as soon as possible."

Élharma understood, and though she feared the pain that would likely ensue, she really did want to investigate any possibility of healing her sight. Slowly, she worked the muscles in her face, preparing for the agony that was ineventible. Finally, she drew one eyelid open and then the other. Crimson colored light poured into her head, and the excruciating torture began once again.

She screamed and fell to her knees, her face upturned and eyelids stretched open towards Lady Galadriel, her body held rigid as if the torture were happening again. With every second, the agony increased, it was as if the very air and light was acid on the sensitive flesh. She drew her mind from the physical. Away from the pain, concentrating on the singular act of holding her eyelids open.

Haldir looked on in horror as his beloved's eyes opened and revealed the bloody, scarred, red surface of eyes that had once been so clear. Now, not a trace of the liquid, swirling sea-green mists was visible through the reddened tissues. Galadriel quickly pulled out her water skin and poured the crisp liquid into the maiden's wounds, causing Élharma to immediately loose her precocious grip on consciousness. 

Much to Haldir's surprise, the lady declared, "Her sight may be saved. It is not something that is assured, but a good possibility."

Haldir was shocked, and he watched blankly as the lady gathered herbs, bandages, and other medical necessities. Such a hopeful answer from the lady was as good as a flat-out 'yes'! His heart soared. 

The Noldor archers who had accompanied the Lady into Rohan made quick work of the straggling southrons, easily picking their targets from the open planes.

After Élharma 'came to', the lady cleansed the rest of her wounds and bandaged the maiden's head and torso in a soft, thick and clean material. 

Finally, they re-mounted their respectful steeds, and proceeded slowly in the direction of their home: Lothlorien. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening, they stopped on the outskirts of Fangorn forest to rest. They could have easily ridden through the night, considering that elves had incredible durability and stamina, but they were in no hurry and both the ents and the trees of the forest beckoned for a 'chat'.

The Noldor quickly built a fire from fallen trees and branches lying upon the forest floor. With the purifying heat warming his face and hands, Haldir watched Élharma as she spoke with the ancients. Fangorn was there, of course, as well as Treebeard and a few others that Haldir did not recognize in the dim light. Despite her very obvious wounds, her beauty dazzled his every sense; her voice held the music of the waters, her smile radiated of sunlight and even her hair shone with moonbeams. 

Fangorn and Treebeard were the epitome of chivalry, giving extensive consideration to her lack of sight. They warned her, as all noble people should, whenever she would be jostled or moved, and when a new ent would join the conversation, they were sure to make the proper introductions. Haldir could see that she was obviously in very good hands.

Taking this into mind, he approached the Lord and the Lady. They were sitting, leaning against the sloping root system of a tree, laughing quietly with one another.

"Excuse me?…" He coughed softly.

"Haldir. Of course! Come, take a seat and tell us what is troubling your heart." Celeborn invited.

Haldir did so, seating himself tensely on the ground in front of the Lord and Lady, "I need to discuss with you the information I learned from my (fortunately) brief stay in Rohan."

It only took a slight nod for Haldir to blurt out, "I don't understand this myself, but I will explain this as well as I can.

First: there was a numeranorian who survived the fall. She apparently stayed behind and has been harboring her hatred for elves ever since the last alliance. Her name is Vidalan.

Second: Vidalan has been staying with the men of the south, leading them, poisoning their minds until they shared her hatred.

Third: She wants to take your ring, Galadriel, Nenya. Somehow she thinks that if she returned it to the Valar, that she would be granted immortality and be allowed to live in Valinor."

The lady frowned, "I assume that you corrected the flaws in her logic?"

Haldir nodded, "But to no avail. Alas, she is all but hunting you, milady."

It was Celeborn's turn to frown, "Did she find out the way to Lorien? Was her methods torture successful?"

"I don't think so, but you might want to ask Élharma." Haldir replied.

"Information about the path to the golden wood died with our comrade Lirahall," Galadriel said wistfully, "And Élharma never came close to divulging anything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took about three days for the travelers to reach Caras Galadhon, during which time Haldir and Élharma talked almost non-stop. It was as if they were afraid that they would never see one another again. 

As the party of elves rode solemnly into the great city Caras Galadhon, they were met by many curious eyes. It was weighty matters that called the Lady of light from her beloved wood; she did not travel beyond the borders of lorien when there was any indication or prospect of danger. 

It was the first night in three long and grueling months that Haldir and Élharma would sleep, each in their respectful bed, in Lorien. Home.

Before going to his talan for some much needed rest, though, Haldir tucked Élharma in; gallantly providing for her every need.

Finally, just when he was about to leave, she reached out and caught his hand, "Haldir, stay and talk for a wile, please?"

It made his heart glad to hear her ask that, it would make him forever glad to hear her ask to remain in his presence no matter how many times it happened throughout all of eternity. His mind lingered… 

                        _Forever…._

_                                    Eternity…_

"Thank you, my love, for everything." She murmured softly to him.

"If it were any kind of problem or burden, I would respond by answering, 'you're welcome, my dear,' but seeing that It is a great honor to just be in your very presence, I don't have an adequate response of the magnitude of thanks which I feel."

She smiled, her full, perfectly formed lips drawing taunt against the pearly white hardness of her teeth. 

On an impulse, a need, a subconscious suggestion that suddenly surfaced, he bent and kissed those lips. Those perfect, luscious, inviting lips.

It was as if lightning struck her. So strong were the sensations that she felt at that one, singular moment, that the rest of the world was successfully blocked out. It was as if the only thing that mattered in the single capsule of time that was her eternity, was those lips, that kiss, the earthy scent of his clothes so close to her, the feel of his hair brushing on her neck, his hands pressing down upon the bed on either side of her head. Him.

He pulled back slightly, desperately wishing that he could see into the sea-green depths of her eyes.

"So you aren't going to slap me this time?" He teased quietly, speaking the words almost into her mouth as he hovered just a hairsbreadth from her.

She giggled, "I guess not."

"I have to go, my love. I need to get some sleep because tomorrow I have sentry duty on the borders." He murmured.

The smile never left her face as she replied, "Of course, my strong Galadrim, I insist, for in the morrow, I also have my duties to resume in the service of the Lady."

"Tomorrow evening, then." He said sadly, hating the thought of spending any time away from her.

He left with a flourish, tearing himself desperately from the presence that held his heart like no other had. On his way to his flet, one thought kept bothering him, kept nagging itself into his mind. One thought that soon consumed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Well?…….

Let me know what you think.

And yes, I know that it has a really VERY random name. Oh well. As my younger sister would say, "my bad!" 


	23. Giggles, Wiggles, and It

Chapter 23: Giggles, Wiggles and It

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One thought

One idea

it haunted him, it consumed him, it was his every waking moment and in every fold of his dreams. It became more than just a thought, almost tangible, almost physical, it became part of him. 

He scanned the quiet forest with acutely attuned senses, not only with his eyes but also with his ears, his mind and his sense of smell. A fox ran from her den. An owl gave a sleepy 'hoot', a stag munched easily on the foliage. 

Despite such serine surroundings, Haldir was preoccupied with that one notion, one concept that haunted his very existence. His mind was warring, full of tumult, agitated. He could think of nothing else.

His performance as sentry was in no way hampered or hindered; his duties came as more than a reflex, his body continued to function while his mind was caught up in a whirlwind.    

one thought…

one idea…

it haunted him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She awoke with the crisp breeze of  early morning caressing her skin in the gentlest of manners. It carried on its wings a hint of honeysuckle, a suggestion of something pure and sweet. A bird called, filling the very air around her with its merriment. And she was merry, for the joy of life filled her soul and made her glad. The sun beat upon her face. She could not see it, the bandages were effective in that aspect, but she could feel it, she could smell it. It warmed her skin. She thought that it must be very early, for the rays did not fall upon her bed except for when the sun was just peeking over the horizon. 

            _It must be a beautiful sunrise_

These thoughts dampened her spirits only slightly, to miss seeing but one glorious arrangement of color upon the heavens.

True to form, though, she quickly discarded these thoughts and looked forward to the adventures that the day would bring. And an adventure it would be!! She giggled and wriggled with mirth beneath the silken sheets.

"I hear our sleeping beauty has finally awakened." Came a soft voice through her door.

Élharma heard the door slide open on its well- oiled hinges.

"How are you feeling this morning, my dear?" Galadriel asked

"Ready to be up and going on this wonderful, beautiful day!" She answered enthusiastically, rising to a sitting position.

She keethed that Galadriel was smiling, "Then let me see how your wounds have healed."

Élharma leaned forward, giving the lady access to the bandages upon her back and shoulders.

Cautiously, the Lady peeled the soft material away from Élharma's creamy skin. It was not surprising that all she found were scars, for elves heal quickly. Deep, jagged scars, though they be, running a criss- crossing pattern over the fair skin, they were only scars. 

"It looks as if these can come off this morning!" Galadriel finally exclaimed.

Élharma grinned, "Good! They were starting to itch!"

"You are in a good mood this morning." Galadriel remarked.

"It is a beautiful morning, the sun is shining and I am home. Why shouldn't I be in a good mood?" Élharma teased.

Galadriel ignored Élharma's sarcastic question and told the maiden, "I will not be taking the bandages off of your eyes this morning."

Nothing could dampen the maiden's high spirits, but she tried to feign a pout anyway, "But Galadriel…"

"No excuses," The lady teased gently, "The bandages stay on today."

Élharma stuck out her lower lip, pretending to be upset.

The lady paused

Élharma continued, hoping to persuade the lady in a different decision.

"Okay, I will try to take the bandages off…" The lady began, suddenly interrupted as Élharma squealed and launched herself at Galadriel for an embrace. "BUT," the lady continued, "but, it you experience any pain, you will; I repeat: WILL replace them immediately."

Élharma nodded enthusiastically, grinning, barely containing her mirth, which threatened to boil over and spill onto the bed. 

"If you don't sit still, I cannot do the deed." Galadriel scolded softly.

Élharma realized that she had been wriggling, bouncing upon the soft coverlet of the bed. She quickly contained herself, quieting the excitement that burned through her very skin.

The bandages fell away easily, and the maiden felt the fresh air blow lightly upon her clenched eyelids.

Cautiously, she opened one eye. The room was blurry and out of focus, and a little to bright, but she could see!

Galadriel smiled at the comical sight before her. Élharma's very good mood must be contagious, for the lady felt almost intoxicated with mirth.

When Élharma opened the other eye, it sent Galadriel over the edge. She burst out laughing. 

"What?" Élharma asked, puzzled, but grinning. It was nice to hear her lady laugh. Galadriel seldom laughed. She was not mournful, but she was very stoic, and Élharma was glad to hear the lady's soft voice filled with uncontrolled mirth. Unfortunately, the room was incredibly fuzzy, and very blurred, so she could not directly see the lady.

"What is so funny?" She asked again, quirking her eyebrows in question. This only sent Galadriel further into her reverie, and the two elf-ladies' laughter filled the hall.

"Your eyes…they are crossed!" Galadriel finally gasped.

Élharma's back straightened, "What? Are they clear? Will the blurriness go away?"

Galadriel answered, "Yes, they have returned to their old, mesmerizing deep-sea-green color with no trace of cloudiness. The blurriness will go away by tomorrow. And Élharma, you had better take today off, I am not in need of your services and I don't see any reason to bottle your enthusiasm in the bore of today's business."

Éharma grinned. Yes, this would be a good day, a VERY good day.

Galadriel left, her duties as lady of lorien called.

Élharma dressed in one of her favorite gowns, of a soft velvet blue, a summer dress as it had no sleeves, and an open neckline and back. She bundled her thick, heavy curls into a loose ponytail, tying it up in a blue ribbon.

Leaving her feet bare, she was then ready to face the challenges of the day.

With a hop and a skip, she descended upon Calas Galadrim, a star filled with joy and mirth, infecting everything she touched with the light of her blissful ecstasy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haldir had not moved all morning, he just watched and waited. Part of him was glad that the creatures of the shadow were calm, yet another part of him begged for relief from the thought, the idea that was consuming his consciousness.

"What is troubling you, big brother, you appear to be upset." Orophin asked softly from somewhere behind Haldir.

Hadir did not answer.

"He is troubled." Rhúmil replied for him, "It is haunting him. You would not know it because it has not come into your mind yet. I know it because I have felt it."

Orophin just rolled his eyes and resumed his watch.

"How did you get it to go away?" Haldir asked desperately

"I did it." Rhumil answered simply

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Élharma sat in the cookery with a steaming pile of food in front of her. There were only a few elves there: the cook, a couple of guards, and a hooded figure sitting in the corner. The cook, with nothing else to do, sat with the chattering maiden, listening patiently as Élharma pattered on about any random thing that came into her head.

Finally, as Élharma paused to eat some of the delicious food, the cook, Fallealda, 

Remarked, "Is this the same stiff that came into my kitchen such a short time ago?" She stood and slowly circled the table, "You look the same… you sound the same…. You even have the same name. Élharma."

The maiden giggled, "It is me, Fallealda. I have just changed slightly."

The cook snorted, "Slightly? The Élharma I remember looked as if she could break stone with her stare!"

Élharma grinned, "Okay, I admit a little more than just slightly."

A voice, hollow and cold, came from the figure in the corner, "She who once was has changed from what could be to she who should be."

Élharma raised and eyebrow, "Who are you? How do you know me?"

The figure, moving slowly, walked over and seated herself in the chair adjacent to the maiden, "The joy that was robbed has been returned to its owner ten fold only with the finding of true love."

"Élharma," Fallealda said, "This is Linwe. She is one of the Silvan elves who wander this land."

"Linwe? It is a pleasure to meet you! I am…" Élharma began.

"D'immaren Calaelen" The old elf finished for her.

"But how…" Élharma asked, shocked at hearing someone use that name

"I know many things. I have been waiting for you, D'immaren. I will be traveling to the gray havens to sail to Valinor. I promised your mother that I would do this before I left. Kneel, young one."

Élharma, bewildered, obeyed.

"It is with the power vested in me by the Lady Gilraen Calaelen and by the fall of Elendil," She produced a mirithril crown, studded by one pale green gem in the center, and held it aloft, "To give you the heritage of your house. You are Lady D'immaren Calaelen, last heir to the throne of the lost elven realm of Maeglin. I present to you the treasures of your house: A crown of valor," She placed the mirithril crown on Élharma's golden head, "The scepter of love," Producing a daintily wrought scepter from the folds of her attire, "And the blessing of the Miiran from your mother." 

Élharma took these things from the elf silently, her mind racing. She did not move when the elf rose from her seat and left. She did not move when the other patrons left. She did move when more of the sentries came in for their morning meal.

"Élharma?" Fallealda asked uncertainly, laying a hand on the maiden's shoulder.

"Yes?" Élharma asked distantly

"Are you okay?" The cook asked.

"Okay?…" The maiden answered

Fallealda gave her a slight shake, successfully bringing Élharma from her trance. Élharma stood suddenly, and charged the cook, "Tell no one of the happenings this day." And left.

Fallealda shook her head and resumed the job of feeding the new patrons of her kitchen.

Élahrma ran to her room, holding the scepter and mirithril circlet in her hand. She felt so much joy that day that she did not want to spoil the mood and think about either of her parents. It was too much of a beautiful day to be spending it mourning the past.

She slipped the artifacts into a drawer before racing back outside. On her way out, she came across Ewara and Jillathia, Rhúmil's wife and daughter.

"Jillathia, you are getting so big!" The maiden cried out.

 "Élharma!" The child exclaimed, racing to engulf the maiden in an embrace.

"She has missed you, Élharma. She asked about you every day for the last three months. I am glad you are back, my friend." Ewara said.

"I am going to go swimming, will you two be joining me on this beautiful afternoon?" She asked, kissing the elflet's soft, silvery head.

"We are going for breakfast." Ewara answered, smiling.

Élharma grinned, "When you are finished, come and find me!"

"By By Elhama" Jillathia called, waving a chubby hand in the air.

Élharma launched herself into a full-blown run down the path, her heart racing in its gladness and joy.

It only took a few minutes for the maiden to reach her favorite pool, it was the one that Haldir had watched her sit by her first day in Lorien.

Stripping of her clothes, she jumped into the sparkling water, yelling and splashing about in glee. The waterfall was her favorite part, and she stood beneath it and let the refreshing liquid fall with force upon her head and shoulders. 

For hours she jumped and dived and swam in the pool, her merriment only growing with each passing moment.

It was midday when she heard voices upon the path. They were drawing near quickly, but Élharma continued swimming. She presumed that it was someone who also had the grand idea to take a swim on this glorious day. 

True enough, a pair of elf maidens appeared in the glade. Élharma grinned at them and called, "Come on in! The water is fabulous!"

The maidens regarded her with distaste, "You are Élharma?" she asked flatly.

She nodded, smiling, seeing no reason why she should deny the fact.

One of the she- elves, having stripped down, entered the water and slowly circled Élharma silently. 

"She is flawed." The elf in the water called suddenly to her companion.

Élharma grinned and said merrily, "Yes, I know I have some scars. Galadriel assures me that they will eventually fade away!"

The other elf, having also stripped stepped into the water. She turned slowly, holding her arms out, displaying the perfection of her body, "Do I have flaws?" she sneered.

"Well, no…" Élharma said, suddenly uncomfortable.

The first elf who had gone into the water mimicked her companion, slowly turning in a circle, her straight, blonde hair shining with water and her perfectly creamy skin almost glowing. "Am I flawed?" She asked.

"No, you aren't…." Élharma responded quietly, now desperately wishing that she had stayed in her bedroom.

The second elf said, "Than Haldir is as good as ours. You see, before you came and ruined everything, I almost had him. I will explain it slowly so that you can understand it. Haldir is one of the most sought after elves. He is March Warden, Captain of the Galadrim, and very much unwed at the moment. I plan to change that. He will marry me. He will not marry you. How could he love someone who is as…" she paused either for effect or truly because she was searching her mind for the word, "As blemished as you are?"

With a sudden, cruel laugh, the two elves left, leaving Élharma standing stunned, shocked and feeling very alone in the now un-wonderful water.

Élharma gazed at her reflection in the water. Her sight had cleared enough that she could see it. Staring back at her was her own face, but she had one small scar over her right brow, and her hair was mussed, tightly curled from the water. In the reflection, it appeared without sheen, being a drab color of dust and mists. 

She turned slightly and the sight in the water made her shudder, for upon her back and shoulders ran long, ragged scars, bubbling up a harsh red against her alabaster skin. 

With a troubled heart, she slowly rose from the water and dressed once again. She walked heavily back towards Calas Galadrim, finding her way to her room. As the tears began to spill upon her cheeks, she threw herself upon the bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Are you?" Rhúmil asked impatiently

"I don't know." Haldir answered uncomfortably

"You have to, or it wont go away." Rhúmil said truthfully, "Besides, you know that you want to."

Haldir contemplated this for a moment before answering, "I am."

"You are what?" Orophin asked, curious

"I am going to do it." Haldir answered

"You will?" Rhúmil asked in disbelief

"Yes." Haldir said with growing certainty

"Then go and do it now so that we don't have to put up with your moping any longer." Orophin said.

"I am on duty." Haldir answered

"Our shift is virtually over. Look: here comes our replacements as we speak!" Rhúmil said

"Then you will do it? Tonight?" Orophin asked uncertainly

"Yes. Tonight." Haldir answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well? Let me know what you think!


	24. The Big Question

Thanks Lady Legolas for visiting my web page and signing my guest book!

FYI: I am almost done with this story, and I will be submitting a sequal as soon as this one is finished.

~~~~~~~~~`

Chapter 24 The big question.

A knock upon the door. Who could it be? What could they want? She did not want to see anyone. She wished they would just go away. She did not answer the knock. She wanted to be alone. They would go away eventually. 

The knock continued.   

She lifted her head from the tear-stained coverlet for the first time in hours. The suns rays, as it filtered in upon her balcony, indicated that it was almost sunset. The sky was just beginning to darken, to change color. Her tears had darkened the coverlet upon the bed, and her hair had dried in a frizzy knot. The dress that just a few hours before had seemed so enjoyable to wear on such a sunny day, now felt stiff and cold against her skin. It made her ashamed that she had gone out in the open with such a revealing neckline, and it pained her to know that so much of her marred skin had been apparent to spectators. 

Unconsciously, she reached a hand over her shoulder and fingered the scarred flesh at the base of her neck. 

_They were right. How could he love me now? Elves are supposed to be the fairest in all of Arda. And look at me: I am blemished, marked, scarred. I don't expect him to even want to look at me now! Will he even speak to me? _

She thought darkly, drawing the covers comfortingly about her bare shoulders. 

The knocking continued.

Breaking out of her reverie, she went to the drawers in search of a cloak with witch to hide her blemished flesh. Opening the bureau that contained her favorite such tops, she paused when her eyes beheld the mirithril crown and silver wrought scepter of her mother's house. 

_            I don't deserve these gifts now; I don't deserve such a heritage._

  Bitterly, she pushed the artifacts aside, hurriedly finding a suitable mantle of pale blue, and tossed it about her shoulders. Going to the door, she flung it open with a flourish.

There stood Haldir, a concerned look on his face.

The sight of the other one standing there caught each one so off-guard that they just stood there staring at one another for a few moments, stunned and unmoving.

"Élhar…" Haldir began questioningly.

The door slammed.

She did not mean to let it go, her hand simply went numb. The sight of him had rendered her momentarily incoherent. He was so commanding, so beautiful, and so perfect. His hair, always combed straight and flawlessly braided, lay in thick layers upon his strong shoulders. And his eyes, eyes that she could loose herself in, eyes that could both pierce, freeze, and melt all at the same time. Eyes that would eventually see the flaws and imperfections of her body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood there, mouth agape, staring at the now- closed door. 

Her eyes! They were clear, and focused, and….

His heart leapt with joy. He had come fully prepared to see her either with the bandages still engulfing her head, or to find out that she was permanently blind. But, surprise: Neither of those would be his reality! And what a sweet surprise it was. He did not care that he was now standing again staring at her closed door, for the impeccable image of her beauty still stood, wreathed in a background of the sunset, in front of him, burned into his mind forever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

She knew that he would have to find out sooner or later. She took a deep, calming breath. It did not help; her heart was racing a mile a minute.

She opened the door.

"Arwen????!!!!!" She asked in disbelief.

The elf princess, who had just approached the door, grinned, "That would be me!" She stood back and eyed Élahrma curiously, "What is wrong? You look as if you just seen the dead walk!"

Élharma, who had just stood there, her mouth agape, mentally shook herself, "Wha…? Where is Haldir?"

Arwen laughed slightly, "Oh, I sent him home. You should have seen him, Élharma--- He was staring at your door (for what reason, I haven't a clue) in such a shock that I could have knocked him over with a feather!"

"Why did you send him home?" Élharma asked, more than a little confused.

"Because. He needs, just like you, to get some rest, and then he needs to get cleaned up for the council that you have been summoned to tomorrow." Arwen bounced into the room happily.

Élharma let the door shut behind the elf, "What council??? Why?"

"Well, silly, that is why I am here! Galadriel called us all here, she said that it was some sort of emergency and Lord Tharanduil, Elrond and Celeborn all needed to talk with you and Haldir about whatever you saw in the land of Rohan."

She clucked her tongue, "And I do say, we have an awful lot of work ahead of us! You are a mess!!!"

"I went swimming." Élharma admitted soberly

"And you did not brush your hair out before it dried, did you?"

Élharma shook her head, relieved to have Arwen to help her get going, but at the same time desperately disappointed that Haldir was not there.

"And your clothes! My goodness, Élharma, what are we going for? Beggar?" Arwen scolded teasingly. 

Before Élharma thoroughly understood what was happening, Arwen had pulled the mantle from the maiden's shoulders.

Élharma stood there, feeling naked and exposed as Arwen gasped, "Élharma- your back! What did they do to your back? Oh my…"

Élharma fidgeted, moving away from the princess slightly, well aware that the dress that had seemed so perfect just that morning, actually flaunted her disfigurement. It made her cheeks warm at the thought of having walked in a public place clad in such a revealing article of clothing.  

Arwen, not noticing her friend's obvious discomfort, moved closer, "You know, those scars really aren't as bad as they look at first!" She finally exclaimed.

Élharma frowned, "I can't go out like this. I can't go out at all."

Arwen, catching the desperation in her companion's voice replied, "Of course you can!"

"I disagree." Élharma replied, looking at the ground.

"Well, I think that you will come weather you like it or not!" Arwen exclaimed, "I don't know what evil, and most untrue thoughts are in your head, but one thing I know is that even if you have some scars, you are still one of the fairest elf in all of arda. And I am not just saying that. You hold a beauty that I have never seen before." 

Élharma did not believe the princess, and refused to meet the piercing blue gaze.

"ACK! You can be so stubborn sometimes!" Arwen exclaimed, pushing the maiden into a seat and arming herself with one of Élharma's thickly bristled brushes.

"How do you think I put up with you for so long?" Élharma asked

"Hey!" Arwen laughed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"Explain to me again why I am here and not where I REALLY want to be right now? With Élharma?" Haldir asked sharply, his lips drawn tightly over his teeth.

Elladen rolled his eyes, "There is to be a meeting, a conference, if you will, with all of the elfin lords. They need the information you gleaned from your time in the land of men." The princeling said, saying the word 'men' with distaste, spitting it out of his mouth like it was a rotten piece of meat

"I already told the Lord and Lady of Imladris," He pulled away from the elf, "so," He walked to the door, "I am marching myself back to her door, and this time you will keep your sticky little hands off of me!"

Rhumil, a sour expression on his face, put his hands on his hips and tapped a toe, "Even if you go right now, Élharma is on her way to the meeting herself! You would just find an empty room," He jerked Haldir into a chair, and began handing him various pieces of food, "And I know that you are most likely hungry, and tired! SO SIT DOWN AND RELAX!"

Haldir scowled, "Fine! But only if you promise to leave me alone after this meeting is over with."

Elladen held up his hands in defeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Élharma squirmed, "OUCH!" flinching as Arwen loosened one of the rather large knots that had formed in her tresses.

"Hold still!" Arwen commanded in a voice that would not take no for an answer

"I wish I had your hair Arwen. Then this would not be such a problem." Élharma gasped, as her head was jerked roughly back.

"Your." She gave the lock a yank, "Hair" She pulled, "Is" She wrenched at the tangles, "Beautiful!" She finished jubilantly, finally working the brush through the long strands. 

Élharma pouted, "But I never had so much trouble brushing your hair! *ouch*

 I *ouch* 

never *ow*

 had *eech* 

to *oww* 

yank *oww*

 your *oww*

hair *oww* 

so *oww* 

HARD!"

Arwen, through gritted teeth replied, "I never let my hair dry in knots!"

Élharma winced, waiting for the torture to finish. Soon, the tangles dissipated and Arwen brushed Élahrma's waist- length curls as easily as if they were made of butter. Deftly, she put two tiny braids in the maiden's hair, one behind each ear, I the traditional style for any social gathering. Leaving the rest hang loose, Élharma noticed with satisfaction, that it covered her back and shoulders from any prying eyes.

"Now, lets get you into something a little more presentable." Arwen said as she began digging through Élharma's wardrobe.

She brought out one of a gauzy material in a lithe mauve color. She held it against Élharma's chest, "I think this one will do nicely!"

Élharma grimaced, "No! Absolutely not!"

Arwen, her eyebrows practically reaching her hairline, asked, "Why? It is a beautiful light gown!"

Élharma took the dress and presented the back to the princess, revealing a very low, very open back, "I really don't want to be accenting by back right now, my dear."

Arwen pouted, "But the color is so perfect for you, and the cut is so cute!"

"No"

"please?"

"No"

"Pretty please"

"absolutely, positively NO!"

"Fine." Arwen frowned as she spun back towards the closet.

When she re-emerged, she was carrying a dark purple dress, it was a soft linen and had a high neck, long billowing sleeves and a simple yet comfortable bodice. 

"That is more like it!" Élahrma said as she quickly slipped into the flowing material.

"I still liked the other one better." Arwen groused

"I don't want to hear about it." Élahrma said, regaining some of her composure.

She felt more comfortable now, knowing that very little of her blemished skin was actually showing to the prying eye.

"Lets get out of here. Lady Galadriel is waiting for us in her inner chambers."

The two maidens set forth together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived to the Lady's inner chambers of Lorien shortly thereafter. Tharanduil and his son Legolas, Elrond and both of his sons, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, and Haldir, captain of the guard were there.

"Welcome, child. Please, take a seat." Galadriel greeted quietly.

Élharma did so, feeling many pairs of eyes watching as she seated herself in the only chair left: right next to Haldir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched her walk in and his mouth almost fell open. She was the epitome of beauty, surpassing the meaning of such a simple word so thoroughly that he did not have a word in his vocabulary to describe the effect she had upon his senses. She was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen in all of Arda, and his heart yearned to make her his own.

Soon, the meeting got underway, and immediately Haldir and Élharma were called forth to testify as to their experience in the land of men. When they had finished, they took their perspective seats, and it was the lord and lady's turns to discuss amongst themselves the actions that would need to be taken.

 Haldir listened half – heartedly, unable to think of anything except for the beauty that had descended upon the chair to his right. She was incredible, her hair shone with an inner light, casting golden rays about the room. Her alabaster skin, though marked by their recent journeys was still breathtaking in its beauty. Her eyes, now a pale green mist, swirled and changed, its color ranging from pewter to lavender to dark green to the palest of blue. Such incredible eyes. Eyes that held him under their spell, pulling at him, calling him to make them his own.

At the end of the meeting, Élharma left quickly, not wanting to stay any more time under Haldir's piercing gaze. Haldir, unfortunately, was sidelined as Lord Tharanduil addressed him, "Haldir."

He turned to the lord reluctantly, "Yes, my lord?"

"I will be sending five hundred of my finest archers to be at your disposal as Lorien is under this threat." The lord commanded

"Your offer is accepted, and much appreciated. Unfortunately, I must be going." Haldir said hurriedly, desperately fleeing the chambers in the direction that Élharma had gone.

Unfortunately, Élharma was nowhere to be seen, so he made his way to her chambers. 

The door was unlocked, so he pushed it gently open, "Élahrma?"

There was no answer, so he went in, "Élharma?"

Before him was a small room, containing one bed, a set of drawers and a closet. Élharma was nowhere to be seen. Just as he turned to leave, something bright and shining caught his eye from one of the drawers that had been left partially open. Curious, he investigated. Much to his surprise, what he pulled from the depths of the drawer was a delicate circlet of Mirithril, one not unlike the one Elrond wore, all except the small green gem inlayed into the design, and the inscription upon the inside of the headband. It read:

            _Upon the head of the princess, heir of Maeglin_

_            The lost realm of the high elves_

_            Shall this crown reside_

_            Her mind shall be clothed in the valor _

_            The valor of the blood of her lineage_

_            And in her heart shall reside honor_

_            And in her heart shall reside truth_

And another inscription,  in smaller, less refined writing read:

            _To my precious daughter_

_            I shall love you from the depths of Valinor _

_            Through all of eternity_

_            Gilraen Calaelen_

_            I love you, my precious daughter_

Haldir, for some reason unknown to him, placed the circlet not back in the drawer, but in the pouch that hung from his belt.

Leaving, he found Unomial, one of the house servants, and asked her if she had seen Élharma. The maiden pointed out towards the gardens, and Haldir quickly thanked her and went quickly out the doors.

He felt her, she was near. His mind reached out to her. He followed that feeling until he found her, alone in a secluded glade, dancing to the music of the waterfall and with the music of the piping birds.

He wasted no time, refusing to be interrupted again. He was tired of being interrupted.

"Élharma?" He called softly, stepping into her range of vision

She stopped dancing and looked at him cautiously, "Yes…?"

            _This is it, either now or never_. A voice said inside his head

            _Now. Definitely now_.  He could not even begin to think of never. Never was definitely not an option.

He walked up to her, kneeling he took her small, slightly trembling hands in his own and asked, "D'immaren Calaelen; Élharma, my love, will you bind yourself to me? Will you become my elf wife and reside with me as long as eternity prevails?"

A pause

…

…

…

…

…

She took a deep breath, a tear forming at the corner of her enchantingly lavender eyes.

"You don't know what you are asking." She murmured  and looked away.

"I think that I have been rather straightforward. Will you bind to me and I with you? It is an easy question." He said softly, desperately.

"You don't understand," She paused, "I have been made imperfect, I have been blemished."

He raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

She knelt in front of him and, turning her back to him, bared the upper half of it. He saw the scars, weaving their ugly way through her skin.

He gasped slightly, for he had never seen such severe scarring on anything.

She turned back to face him, tears now streaming down her face as she looked away, "I am imperfect. I don't deserve you. You could do so much better than me."

He stopped, cold with shock, refusing to believe what he was just hearing. She was REFUSING him? Just because of some silly scars? 

Standing, he drew her to stand in front of him, "Élharma, you are gravely mistaken. It is I who doesn't deserve you," He pulled the mirithril circlet from his bag and placed it lightly upon her silken head, "Élharma, princess and heir to the throne of the elfin realm of Maeglin. Daughter of the Lady Gilraen Calaelen? No, I say that I could do no better than you."

She looked at him in shock, stunned as the cold metal of the crown of a high elfin princess was fitted perfectly against her fair brow, her shoulders still burned from the residue of his gaze. It throbbed viciously, reminding her of her ugly blemishes and unsightly marks.

"Let me ask you again, PRINCESS," He asked, cupping her face gently between his hands, forcing her to meet his gaze, "Will you bind yourself to me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

HAHAHA evil cliffhanger, I know! Well, I have to get you to come back for more somehow! Well, let me know weather you think that she will say yes or no, or maybe something unexpected will happen again! (Evil laugh) you never know, well, let me correct that: I know and it is for you to read and find out! 


	25. Eternally

So sorry for the misspellings of this last chapter. I know that there may be several in this chapter, please forgive me- I just finished my Calc III final, and my brain is numb. Uggg…well, here it is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CHAPTER 25 Eternally

Haldir stood in a small, secluded glade, surrounded by the beauty of Caras Galadhon, holding Élharma in his arms. He had just asked her to bind with him, to spend eternity with him. Now, as he looked into her face, he saw all the blood drain from her features, and her skin went whiter than the winter's first snow.

His heart dropped. He knew that if she refused him now, he would fade, and eventually perish, dying from a broken heart. 

Her bottom lip began to tremble and a single tear spilled over her thick lashes to travel down her cheek and wet his fingers.

His heart froze within his chest, refusing stubbornly to continue its rythmic pounding within his chest. His mind went numb, the anticipation of her answer paralyzing every facet of his thoughts. It seemed an eternity that they stood there, waiting, listening, and hoping beyond all hope.

His senses sharpened, and he perceived every aspect of his surroundings painfully so, the birds twittering, the sun shining upon the face of his beloved, the floral scent that always seemed to linger upon her clothing. Everything was intensified fantastically clear and sharp. 

So, it was not surprising that when an incredibly loud 'crack' issued over the small glade, Haldir leapt a good three feet into the air, only to stumble and fall into the pool of water. 

'THUD!" It echoed the first boom.

Two elves, both hopelessly intertwined, landed strewn upon the ground a few feet away. Immediately, Élharma recognized both as Haldir's rambunctious brothers.

"Rúmil?!!!? Orophin?" She said, shocked

Upon hearing her exclamation, Haldir practically flew out of the water, murder written plainly upon his reddening face. 

"RHU…OR…MI…O..LL..PHIN!!!!" He seethed, unable to create coherent sentences in his fury.

He stood, and Élharma could not help but stifle a laugh, for he looked incredibly comical, his face changing all different shades of red, his hands fisted, and absolutely dripping, sopping wet! 

He stood there, stiff as a board, staring daggers at his brothers. The glade was now completely silent, no birds sang, no animals shuffled about in the underbrush, no insects buzzed merrily along, even the breeze had quieted. He did not move, for he was so infuriated that all he could do was stand there.

Élharma, her control slipping, tried desperately to keep from laughing, but only succeeded in making a sort of choked, nasally hiccup/ gasp.

Haldir, his concentration broken by that slight noise, looked at her, "Did you just snort?"

She blushed and tried to hide the grin that threatened to spread across her face, "No," Her intonation wavered, "I don't think so." Her traitorous voice threatened to turn every word into a giggle.

He noticed her good-humor, "You think that was funny." He stated dryly.

She shook her head, unable to say anything for fear of bursting out laughing. She bit her lower lip in a vain attempt at containing herself.

"Yes, you do. You are laughing at me." He said slowly, in a state of shock.

She shook her head, her chest trembling with forbidden giggles. She walked the three or four feet over to him and simply fished one of the slimy, sopping wet leaves from his now matted and tangled hair. 

He watched in interest as she drew the rather large piece of foliage from his locks, and with a grin placed it solemnly in his hand.

Still cross, he turned his piercing gaze to his brothers, who fortunately, had come to stand where they fell.

He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Orophin rolled his eyes, addressing Élharma, "Okay, so we were eavesdropping!"

Rúmil reasoned, "But we have waited so long for our stubborn, stuck-up brother to find someone, we had to know NOW!"

Orophin, his eyes hopeful prodded, "So???…"

Rúmil finished, "What is your answer? The suspense is killing me!" He made an exhausted, exasperated expression.

"… is killing US!" Orophin corrected with a playful shove.

All eyes turned to Élharma.

She did not waver, she did not pause, she just turned to Haldir, and wrapping her armed around his neck, whispered, "Yes." With a grin.

Haldir, completely forgetting the very existence of his brothers, felt ten feet tall. Suddenly, he wanted to proclaim his love for this maiden from the very treetops, in every hall, and through every field. 

With an expression of jubilee, he pulled her close, and as their lips met they were enveloped in an eternity of bliss.

Élharma, for the first time in her entire life, found absolute, perfect, incredible peace in her mind and soul, as she was wrapped in her beloved's arms.

She had found her heartsong.

THE END

Now, one would like be able to say that these two little elvin love-birds would simply live the old protégée 'Happily ever after' but, as we all know, life would be boring if it were simply happily ever after. No- Haldir and Élharma live many, many more adventures, and their lives continued to be laced with love, loss, and every day a new mystery enfolded before them, begging to be embraced. And they did so, together. For an eternity together in absolute, perfect love.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Authors note:

Hope you liked it! Sequel coming soon, probably by the end of the week. Keep your eye open for it, it will be called 'Interruptions'

For all of those new to Fanfiction.net, you simply scroll to the top of the page, you will see my name Renee101 in blue. You click on my name, and it will take you to my Bio, and at the bottom of THAT page, you will see a list of all of my stories.


End file.
